My Ex Wife
by Choi Hye Won
Summary: Republish- Kibum menjadi janda di usianya yang baru menginjak 21 tahun. siapakah mantan suaminya ? SIbum couple. bagi yang uda minta FF ini di publish lagi mohon review hehehe
1. Chapter 1

My Ex Wife

Summary : kibum menjadi janda di usianya yang baru 21 tahun ? tidak ada yang mengetahui mengenai status dirinya kecuali keluarganya dan sahabatnya jae joong dan changmin. lantas siapakah mantan suaminya itu?

Author pov *

Pesawat yang ia tumpangi dari amerika akhirnya mendarat di bandara incheon, seoul. Ada sedikit kelegaan di dalam hatinya, namun ada juga ketakutan mengenai masa lalunya yang selalu mengantuinya. Dia adalah Kim kibum yeoja berusia 21 tahun, yeoja yang sangat cantik dengan kulitnya yang mulus dan bibir merah marunnya yang begitu menggoda iman setiap namja yang melihatnya dan tak lupa killer smile yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

Kibum pov*

Akhirnya aku menginjakkan kakiku kembali di tanah kelahiranku setelah dua tahun aku kuliah di amerika. Aku harus terpaksa kembali ke seoul dan meneruskan kuliahku disini karena appaku yang sering sakit-sakitan. Appaku bernama kim hanggeng pemilik hampir sebagian perusahaan di seoul. Sebenarnya banyak luka yang ingin ku kubur dalam-dalam dengan pergi kuliah di amerika. Namun apadaya demi appaku yang sangat aku cintai aku harus mengubur dalalm-dalam egoku ini.

"bummie ...bogoshippo" eommaku memelukku dengan sangat erat membuatku sedikit tidak bisa bernafas.

"eomma ... kalau kau terus memelukku seperti ini , mana bisa aku bernafas" kataku berpura-pura marah pada eommaku yang satu ini. Dia adalah eomma terbaik di dunia bagiku sendiri tentunya. Namanya adalah kim chullie.

"ne ..ne .. mianne bummie-ah" dengan merasa bersalah eomma melepaskan pelukannya terhadapku, namun seketika itu aku memeluknya lagi " bogoshippo eomma,, jeongmal bogoshippo "kutumpahkan seluruh rinduku padanya.

" ya ! kenapa hanya eomma yang kau peluk bummie-ah . apa kau tidak kangen padaku eoh ?" suara namja yag sangat aku kenal kini mulai marah karena aku dan eomma tak menghiraukannya dari tadi.

"ne oppa bogoshippo" aku berhamburan dipelukannya. Laki-laki yang tinggi, putih dan memiliki puppy fish ini adalah kakakku kim donghae. Dia adalah oppa kesayanganku.

Kudengar tawa pelan dari sahabatku jae joong membuatku menoleh padanya.

" Ya! Ya! Ya! Kenapa kau tertawa eoh apa kau tidak kangen sama sahabatmu yang imut ini hah?" kibum berpura-pura marah melihat sahabatnya itu menertawainya.

" bummie jangan marah , jeongmal bogoshippo . akhirnya aku tidak sendirian lagi" jawab jae joong polos.

"tentu kita akan selalu bersama kim jae joong" akhirnya kita saling berpelukan.

"sudah nanti aja kita kangen-kangenannya di rumah" eomma mencoba mengakhiri kangen-kangenan kami.

"ne ,,, arasseo eomma" aku, jae joong dan donghae oppa pun berjalan mengikuti eomma menuju mobil BMW hitam keluaran terbaru itu.

Kibum pov end*

Author pov*

Akhirnya mereka bertiga tiba juga di sebuah rumah mewah milik keluarga Kim itu. mobil BMW hitam pun terparkir apik di halaman rumah mewah tersebut.

"appa bogoshippo" kibum berhambur kepelukan appanya yang tidak ikut menjemputnya dibandara karena ia sedang sakit.

"ne aegya. Akhirnya bummieku yang satu ini pulang juga eoh" dengan nada yang dibuat agak marah appanya menggoda kibum.

"appa mianne , banyak tugas yang harus kukerjakan jadi jarang mengunjungi eomma dan appa" kibum menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah

"ne arasseo bummie-ah. Oh iya oppamu sudah mengurus semua surat kepindahan kuliahmu .jadi lusa kau sudah bisa masuk kuliah bummie-ah" jelas appanya panjang lebar.

Kibum masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk membereskan kamarnya dan membersihkannya juga tentunya karena ia sudah lama tak menempati tempat tidurnya itu. saat membersihkan lemari kamarnya tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan sebuah kotak berwarna pink yang sudah agak kusam tersebut. Ia mengambilnya dan membuka kotak tersebut,ada sebuah foto di dalamnya dan difoto tersebut terlihat dua pasang orang yang tersenyum bahagia di foto tersebut semakin membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Ya disana terpampang dirinya sedang tersenyum bahagia bersama mantan suaminya CHOI SIWON.

Author pov end*

Choi siwon pov*

Kupandangi sebuah foto di dalam dompetku, ada senyum bahagia yang terpancar di dalam foto tersebut. Membuat hatinya kembali terasa sakit mengingat masa-masa indah dengan yoeja yang ada di foto tersebut.

" semoga kau bahagia bummie" ucapnya lirih sehingga mungkin hanya dirinya yang bisa mendengar perkataanya barusan.

Aku menyusuri koridor kampus untuk menemukan kyuhyun si evil yang notabene adalah sahabatku. Sepanjang perjalanan banyak yeoja yang memanggil-manggil namaku antusias.

" wahh siwon oppa makin hari makin tampan saja " kudengar samar-samar pembicaraan para yeoja tentang diriku dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum pada yeoja –yeoja tersebut membuat mereka melambung di angkasa.

" ya ! dimana kyuhyun kenapa aku sama sekali tak melihat batang hidungya itu" umpatku dalam hati.

pletukk

" ya lee kyuhyun kemana saja kau hari ini " sapaku sambil menjitak kepalanya.

" aissh kau ini selalu saja menyakitiku " aku hanya tersenyum mendengar keluhan darinya.

"ayo cepat ikut aku, bantu aku mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan tiffani songsaengnim" tanpa mendapat persetujuan darinya aku langsung menariknya ke taman kampus yang sangat tenang tersebut agar ia bisa dengan tenang mengerjakan tugasku yang sudah menumpuk ini ( evil laugh ).

Siwon pov end*

Author pov*

" kapan kau akan berubah choi siwon" ucap kyuhyun kesal.

"ayolah kyu, sehabis ini akan kutraktir kau makan sepuasnya"ucap siwon sembari tidur dibawah pohon yang sangat sejuk tersebut.

" hanya bummie yang bisa mengubah sifat burukmu itu choi siwon " ucapan kyuhyun membuat siwon mengeluarkan deathglare-nya membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan takut.

" ne ,arasseo ... arasseo " kyu paham dengan maksud tatapan siwon tadi. dia tahu sahabatnya itu masih sangat mencintai kim kibum tetapi ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dari orang lain.

" jangan pernah sebut nama dia lagi di hadapanku kyu .ara? " ucap siwon tanpa menoleh pada kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya bagi seorang choi siwon mendapatkan yeoja yang cantik tidaklah susah karena dia adalah pewaris tunggal keluarga CHOI yang sudah sangat terkenal di hampir seluruh dunia. Dia juga memiliki wajah yang tampan dan tubuh atlethis . sehingga banyak yag mengejar-ngejar dirinya. Akan tetapi hatinya sudah ada yang memiliki dan itu tidak akan pernah tergantika oleh siapapun.

Author pov end*

Kibum pov*

Akhirnya aku bisa menghirup udara seoul yang sangat aku rindukan selama ini. Aku berjalan-jalan di taman tidak jauh dari rumahku. Aku duduk di sebuah kursi panjang dan masa lalu itu pun terputar dengan jelas di otakku.

_Flashback_

_Disana ada sepasang sejoli yang sedang berjalan-jalan sore menikmati senja."bummie-ah cepat sedikit" ucap namja tampan tersebut. _

" _ne chagi ah " yeoja itu berhambur di pelukan namja tampan tersebut. Mereka duduk di sebuah kursi panjang taman tersebut. _

"_bummie-ah ini untukmu" namja tampan itu mengeluarkan sebuah bunga mawar merah dari balik tubuhnya membuat sang yeoja cantik tersebut tersipu malu._

"_gomawo wonnie" kibum mengeluarkan senyum paling manisnya sore itu._

" _aigoo istriku ini memang yang paling cantik " kata siwon yang membuat pipi kibum semakin memerah._

" _suamiku ini juga yang paling tampan, tidak akan ada yang menggantikan wonnie di hati bummie " ucap kibum polos membuat siwon gemas dan memberi kecupan lembut di bibir sang yeoja yang sangat menggemaskan tersebut membuat orang-orang yang ada di taman tersebut memandang iri pada keromantisan mereka._

"_kajja kita pulang ke rumah chagi-ah" ucap siwon sembari menarik lembut tangan istrinya tersebut._

_Flashback end*_

Kibum merasa ada yang mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya dan ia mulai tersadar dari lamunannya tadi dan mendapati seorang namja tinggi sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

" kibummie , ternyata benar ini kau " laki-laki itu memeluk kibum erat.

"ne,, kyu " aku sadar bahwa yang telah mengguncang-guncang tubuhku barusan adalah kyuhyun temanku dan teman siwon.

" kapan kau kembali bummie? Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku? aku sangat merindukanmu " tanyannya padaku sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada diriku.

" baru kemarin aku sampai disini kyu. Mianne aku tak memberitahumu, aku juga sangat merindukanmu kyu" aku tersenyum melihat wajah kyuhyun yang sangat lucu itu.

Donghae oppa memanggilku dan aku berpamitan pada kyuhyun. " aku pulang dulu kyu , kapan-kapan mampirlah ke rumahku eoh ? "

" ne bummie " ucapnya sembari melambaikan tangannya padaku.

Kibum pov end*

Author pov

Kini keluarga kim sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga yang terbilang sangat luas tersebut. Donghae tampak asyik menggoda dongsaeng kesayangannya itu " ya, bummie ku pasti tidak akan ada yang mendekati kalau semua orang tau kalo kau seorang janda "ucap donghae membuat dia mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari adiknya itu.

" YA! JANGAN MENYEBUTKU SEBAGAI JANDA "teriakan kibum menggema diseluruh ruangan tersebut.

" sudahlah donghae kasihan adikmu itu, jangan goda dia lagi eoh" ucap eomma mereka lembut.

" ne eomma, tapi kan memang kenyataanya begitu , weeekkkkkk :P " ejek donghae lagi dan kali ini dia mendapatkan lemparan bantal tepat di mukanya dan siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan kibum.

"donghae sudah jangan ganggu adikmu lagi .arasseo ?" kali ini ucap appanya yang tak ingin mereka semakin anarkis.

" eomma, appa gimana boleh kan kibum tinggal di apartement saja?" tanya kibum dengan memohon pada appa dan eommanya.

"tapi bummie eomma dan appa khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu padamu" ucap eommanya tak rela anaknya yang baru sehari tinggal dirumah ingin hidup mandiri di apartemen.

"tapi appa sudah berjanji pada bummie akan menuruti keinginanku yang satu ini, iya kan appa?" kibum menunjukkan killer smilenya pada appanya itu.

" baiklah tapi appa yang akan memilihkan apartemennya " kata appa memberi keputusan.

" ne appa" jawab kibum agak berat hati.

"bummie jangan pindah eoh, aku nanti pasti sangat merindukanmu. Tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa aku goda bummie " rengek sang kakak yang tidak dihiraukan adiknya tersebut.

"ya! Bummie kenapa kau pergi eoh. Dengarkan oppamu ini" kesal donghae karena ditinggal kibum ke kamarnya.

Sementara di kediaman keluarga choi

"appa mianne, aku tidak akan pulang malam lagi dan aku tidak akan ke klub lagi "ucap siwon memelas.

"pokoknya kamu harus tinggal di apartemen yang sudah appa siapkan, kau harus bisa mandiri dan tidak bergantung pada appamu ini. Appa sudah lelah melihat kelakuanmu siwon" mr. Choi mengakhiri kata-katanya.

" eomma help me please" rayu siwon pada eommanya dengan wajah memelas.

" mianne chagi-ah eomma tidak bisa membantumu, ayahmu sudah marah besar padamu. Turuti saja appamu ne. Kamu pasti senang nanti siwon" ucap dengan lembut pada anaknya tetapi ada sebuah senyum yang tersembunyi diwajah cantiknya itu. siwon sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain pasrah menerima nasibnya yang malang tersebut.

Author pov end*

Kibum pov*

"bummie cepatan dong ,ini kan hari pertamamu masuk kuliah barumu jangan sampai kau telat " cerocos donghae yang tak sabar menunggu adiknya tersebut.

" aigoo ...sudah lama kutinggalkan kau tambah cerewet saja oppa. Ayo berangkat keburu telat "kuseret lengan oppaku menuju mobil ferrary yang sudah terparkir apik di halaman rumah kami.

" tidak sia-sia aku menunggumu bummie-ah , kau sangat cantik sampai-sampai oppamu ini tak rela jika ada yang mendakati dongsaeng kesayangan oppa ini " goda donghae oppa padaku

" ya! Sudah jangan menggodaku lagi oppa cepat jalan kita sudah hampir telat" kataku membuatnya mengakhiri celotehannya padaku.

" kejam amet nih adik kesayanganku ini" cengir donghae oppa padaku.

Ini adalah kampusku yang baru namanya SM university. Kebanyakan yang kuliah disini adalah para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang terpilih karena kekayaan orang tua mereka. Donghae oppa mengantarku ke ruang tiffani songsaengnim dan setelah itu ia berlari menuju kelasnya karena aku yakin bahwa oppanya itu telah telat masuk kelas karena diriku tentunya. Setelah itu tiffani songsaengnim mengantarku ke kelas yang akan aku tempati.

Tok...tok...tok...

" selamat pagi anak-anak" ucap tiffani songsaengnim pada semua muridnya sedangkan aku masih menunggu di luar ruangan kelas.

" pagi tiffani songaengnim " jawab murid-murid serentak.

" pagi ini kalian akan kedatangan teman baru, silahkan masuk kibum" mendengar namaku dipanggil aku pun masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut membuat semua mata tertuju padaku. Dan aku pun memulai memperkenalkan diri.

" anyeonghaseo kim kibum imnida, senang bertemu kalian "

Kibum pov end*

Author pov*

" anyeonghaseo kim kibum imnida, senang bertemu kalian " kibum memperkenalkan dirinya pada semua murid yang ada disana.

Para namja sangat terpukau dengan kecantikan kibum, kulit putihnya serta killer smilenya yang bisa mengahnyutkan para namja yang ada disitu.

" baiklah kibum kau boleh duduk di tempat yang kosong " ucap tiffani songsaengnim tersebut.

Sementara kibum menuju tempat yang kosong tatapan para namja tak pernah lepas dari sosok kibum yang melewati mereka. Hingga kibum akhirnya duduk dibangku yang sepertinya salah untuk dirinya karena tempat tersebut adalah tempat orang yang selalu muncul di setiap mimpinya dan selalu membuatnya risau.

Sementara di taman sekolah tampak dua orang namja sedang asyik duduk dibawah pohon besar yang selalu menjadi tempat favorit kedua namja tersebut untuk membolos kuliah.

"kyu help me please " rengek siwon pada sahabatnya itu.

" kalau itu demi kebaikanmu , ikuti sajalah kata appamu siwon " kyuhyun menasihati siwon

" tapi jika kau yang berbicara pada appaku mungkin dia akan berubah pikiran, dan aku janji aku akan lebih giat belajar bersamamu kyu " kembali siwon memohon pada kyu tapi kyu sama sekali tak menggubrisnya.

"aishh kau ini selalu berpihak pada appaku eoh !" kesal siwon

"Apa aku harus mengatakan bahwa kemarin aku bertemu dengan kibum pada siwon ? ah tapi pasti siwon akan terluka lagi, sebaiknya aku tidak memberitahunya dulu" ucap kyuhyun dalam hati.

Jam istirahat pun sudah datang dan ini membuat taman yang tadinya tenang kini menjadi ramai karena banyak mahasiswa yang lebih memilih tempat ini untuk sekedar menyejukkan diri atau hanya sekedar mengobrol dengan tema lainnya. Banyak para namja sedang membincangkan murid baru tersebut dan itu menarik perhatian siwon.

"hei apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya siwon saat mendekati para namja tersebut.

" apa kau tidak tau siwon bahwa ada murid baru di kelas kita dan dia sangat cantik, dan banyak yang ingin mendapatkan yeoja itu" ucap salah satu namja tersebut pada siwon.

" benarkah , tapi sayangnya aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan itu" ucap siwon yang langsung ngeloyor pergi meninggalkan para namja tersebut diikuti kyuhyun di belakangnya.

"secantik apa sih dia sampai-sampai membuat heboh begitu, apkah secantik jessica si pemimpin cheerleader ?" tanya siwon pada kyuhyun.

" molla, katanya kau tidak tertarik won?" kyuhyun membalikkan pertanyaan padanya tapi yang ditanya hanya diam saja.

Sementara yeoja yang sedang menjadi perbincangan tersebut sedang berada di kantin kampus menunggui kakaknya donghae.

" hai bummie chagi" sapa donghae pada adikya tersebut sehingga membuat namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kibum kini ingin pingsan karena mereka menyangka bahwa donghae adalah namja chingu sang yeoja cantik tersebut. Tetapi donghae tak memperdulikan tatapan mereka semua dan melanjutkan memesan makanan.

" bagaimana kuliahmu hari ini bummie?" tanya donghae

" not bad lah , tapi agak risih sama namja disini daritadi ngeliatin mulu" kibum agak cemberut.

"haha ternyata banyak juga yang suka sama dongsaeng kesayanganku ini eoh ,meskipun kau telah janda" donghae agak berbisik pada telinga kibum saat mengucapkan kata JANDA tersebut dan tentu saja kibum langsung tersedak makanannya saat mendengar itu.

" ya! Jangan pernah ngomong seperti itu waktu dikampus , arasseo" ucap kibum sambil memelototi kakaknya tersebut

Akhirnya kibum kembali ke kelasnya , dia menyusuri koridor kampus sendirian karena dia belum memiliki teman disini dan hanya dongahe lah yang ia kenal.

Brukkkhh...

Siwon menabrak seorang yeoja dan membuat sang yeoja jatuh di lantai. "mianhae" ucap siwon sembari menolong yeoja itu dan memunguti buku-bukunya dan

" b-bummie"

Author pov end*

Siwon pov*

Karena aku tidak hati-hati saat berjalan aku menabrak seorang yeoja di koridor kampus dan

Bruukkkkk...

Bukunya berhamburan dimana-mana dan dia sendiri jatuh di lantai. Aku membantunya dan memunguti kertas yang berserakan " mianhae . ak—" suaraku terhenti saat kulihat kulit putihnya yang mulus dan bibirnya yang merah sepertinya sangat manis kalau dilumat. Dan yeoja ini sangat ku kenal, yeoja yang selama ini aku rindukan

" b-bummie" ucapku sangat terkejut.

"w-wonnie" ucapnya agak terbata

Dia lagsung berdiri dan dan mengambil kertas-kertasnya dari tanganku dan langsung meninggalkan diriku yang masih mematung melihat kepergiannya.

Aku masuk ke kelasku dengan gontai dan kyuhyun yang ada dibelakangku menatapku denagn khawatir.

Dan betapa terkejutnya diriku saat melihat kibum sedang duduk di kursiku dan di kelilingi banyak namja di sampingnya. Tanpa terasa tanganku mengepal kuat hingga memerah. Kibum sangat merasa tidak nyaman dengan namja-namja tersebut.

" maaf , lebih baik kau kembali ke tempat dudukmu " ucap kibum lembut

" ayolah kibummie beri kita nomor handphone mu" ucap salah seorang namja dihadapannya dan mendapat anggukan dari semua namja yang ada disitu.

" YA ! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI KURSIKU HAH ?" ucapku denagn penuh amarah dan semua namja tersebut dengan takut langsung menyingkir dari tempat itu. kibum menatapku tanpa ekspresi

" mianhae aku tidak tau kalau ini tempat dudukmu" kibum beranjak dari kursiku tanpa menatapku. Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang berlalu pergi menuju bangku kosong yang lainnya.

Selama pelajaran aku hanya menatap wajahnya yang cantik itu dan tak memperdulikan sama sekali apa yang diocehkan oleh jungsu songsaengnim tersebut.

Akhirnya kini waktunya untuk pulang dan tiba-tiba " chagi-ah wonnie" jessica sudah bergelayut mesra di lenganku

"kajja kita pulang " dia masih bergelayut mesra di lenganku. Dan kulihat kibum sempat menoleh ke arahku dan langsung pergi keluar ruangan.

Siwon pov end*

Kibum pov*

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidurku mengingat kejadian diluar dugaan tadi siang di koridor kampus.

" ternyata dia tak pernah berubah sedikitpun selalu tidak berhati-hati dan dia masih menjadi idola para yeoja" gumamku pelan.

Tiba-tiba eomma membuka pintu kamarku dan duduk disampingku. "bummie gimana kuliah mu hari ini apakah menyenangkan chagi-ah?" tanya eomma sembari membelai rambutku.

" so bad eomma, kenapa eomma tidak memberitahuku bahwa siwon juga kuliah disana?" tanya kibum pada eommanya itu.

" maaf chagi, itu kemauan appamu dan eomma tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Apa kau tidak rindu padanya bummie " goda eomma padaku.

" aniyo, aku sangat membencinya karena dia berani berselingkuh dariku eomma jadi jangan pernah eomma membujukku lagi untuk kembali padanya " ucapku kesal.

" ya sudah cepat tidur sana besok kan kamu harus kuliah. Malam bummie" ucap eomma sembari mencium keningku dan berlalu pergi meninggalkanku.

Setelah kepergian eomma akupun mulai merasa menagntuk dan tak lama sudah berada di alam mimpi.

Kibum pov end*

Siwon pov*

Aku masih tak bergeming di dalam klub, meskipun ragaku disana tapi tidak dengan pikiranku yang masih dengan jelas mengingat sosok wajah yang sangat kurindukan itu. membuatku teringat lagi akan masa lalu yang indah itu saat aku memaksanya menikah denganku hanya karena aku tidak mau kehilangan dirinya.

_Flashback_

_Aku membawa kibum ke taman dekat rumahnya malam itu_

" _will you marry me bummie? " ucapku membuat yeoja di depanku ini sangat terkejut atas apa yang aku ucapkan._

" _are you serious wonnie-ah? kita tidak mungkin menikah karena kita masih kelas 2 sma " ucapnya tak percaya dengan perkataanku._

" _aku serius bummie, menikahlah denganku. Aku sudah berbicara pada appamu dan appaku dan mereka setuju dengan ini " kataku mencoba menjelaskan._

" _..."_

" _aku tidak ingin namja lain menggodamu lagi dan membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman bummie, dengan menikahimu aku bisa menjagamu 24 jam bummie " ucapku lagi_

" _baiklah wonnie tapi ada syaratnya " _

" _apa syaratnya ? aku aka memenuhi apapun yang kau minta bummie-ah" ucapku sambil membelai rambut kibum lalu menciumnya lembut._

" _aku mau menikah tapi kita tidak boleh memberitahukan kepada siapapun tentang pernikahan kita ini wonnnie karena kita masih sma " katanya membuatku lega _

" _baiklah chagi-ah , minggu besok kita akan menikah" ucapku membuatnya lagi-lagi tersentak kaget mendengar ucapanku._

" _ya! Kenapa harus buru-buru eoh ,itu terlalu cepat wonnie" teriaknya sembari mengejarku yang sudah kabur duluan ke rumah kibum._

_Wedding day..._

_Di sebuah gereja yang indah dan mungil namun menenangkan hati dan pikiran membuat siapa saja yang berada disana akan merasa sangat damai, disanalah aku dan kibum mengucap janji suci pernikahan kami._

" _choi siwon bersediakah engkau menerima istrimu dalam keadaan apapun, menjaganya disaat senang dan duka dan saling menghormati satu sama lain " ucap sang pendeta tersebut._

" _aku bersedia " ucapku lantang_

" _dan kau kim kibum bersediakah engkau menerima suamimu dalam keadaan apapun, menemaninya disaat senang dan duka, dan selalu menghormatinya " ucap sang pendeta lagi kali ini kepada kibum_

" _aku bersedia " jawab kibum tanpa ragu._

_Dan akhirnya hari ini kami sudah sah menjadi suami istri. Kami pun tinggal terpisah dari kedua orang tua kami, kita tinggal di rumah pemberian orang tuaku sebagai hadiah pernikahan kami. Rumah yang besar dan mewah untuk ditinggali kami berdua._

_Flashback end*_

" aish aku harus melupakannya , dia sangat dingin padaku" ucapku cukup keras sehingga kyupun bisa mendengar ucapanku.

" ya! Siwon jangan seperti itu pada kibum, dia sepertinya masih mencintaimu" ucap kyu padaku

" kalau dia mencintaiku dia tidak mungkin tega berselingkuh di belakangku kyu" ucapku sambil memutar-mutar minuman yang ada di depanku

" tapi mungkin saja kau hanya salah paham siwon, aku tau benar kibum tak mungkin mengkhianatimu " kyu berusaha membela kibum

" sudahlah aku malas membahas dia lebih baik kita pulang saja" ucapku sambil beranjak keluar klub

Siwon pov end*

Author pov*

Kibum berjalan ke halte bus sendirian karena oppanya sedang sakit dan kibum tak mau merepotkan yang lainnya jadinya dia memutuskan untuk naik bis. Tak lama bis pun datang dan kibum naik ke dalam bis namun sialnya dia tidak kebagian kursi sehingga dia harus berdiri. Tanpa kibum sadari diam-diam ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dirinya. karena terlau banyak orang , kibum terdesak hingga hampi terjatuh tapi sebuah tangan dengan sigap menariknya ke dalam pelukan sang namja tinggi dan putih tersebut.

" kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya laki-laki itu pada kibum

" ne gwaenchana ,gomawo " ucap kibum pada laki-laki tersebut

Kibum dan sang namja yang baru dikenalnya berjalan bersama menuju halaman kampus yang luas.

" oh ya siapa namamu ?" tanya namja tersebut pada kibum

"kim kibum imnida" kibum memperkenalkan dirinya pada namja yang telah menolongnya itu.

"choi minho imnida" sang namja tampan memperkenalkan dirinya pada kibum. Akan tetapi ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka berdua dan siapa lagi kalau bukan choi siwon.

" semoga kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik " ucap sang namja tampan tersebut dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan yeoja cantik itu di depan kelasnya. Kibum perlahan masuk dan menduduki kursinya. Dan tak lama kemudian jungsu songsaengnim masuk ke dalam kelas dan menyapa murid-muridnya. Tapi tiba-tiba siwon datang dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

"anyeonghaseo songsaengnim , mianhae saya telat" ucap siwon sembari menundukkan kepalanya

" ya sudah cepat duduk di kursimu siwon" guru itu memerintahkan siwon untuk segera duduk tanpa memberinya hukuman karena semua tahu bahwa pemilik sekolah itu adalah appanya siwon jadi tidak akan ada yang berani memberinya hukuman. Siwon berlenggang dengan mulus menuju kursinya dan dilihatnya kibum yang sedang menatapnya sinis. Siwon terus berjalan menuju kursinya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan kibum

Waktu istirahat pun tiba, tetapi kibum tak sedikitpun bergeming dari tempat duduknya hingga seseorang memanggilnya

" kibum-ah " panggil namja tersebut di depan pintu. Kibum yang merasa namanya dipanggil itupun menoleh dan mendapati sosok namja yang menolongnya tadi. kibum beranjak dari kursinya dan menghapiri namja tersebut.

" wae minho? " tanya kibum padanya

" aniyo, aku hanya ingin melihatmu saja. Ayo kita makan di kantin?" tawar minho pada kibum

" aniyo aku tidak lapar dan aku malas ke kantin " kibum menolak ajakan minho tapi minho segera menarik tangan kibum dan membawanya ke kantin. Melihat hal itu tanpa sadar siwon telah mengepalkan tangannya melihat kejadian tersebut.

" kyu apa kau tau siapa namja yang berbicara dengan kibum tadi?" tanya siwon pada sahabatnya itu.

"oh namja itu tadi namanya choi minho dia juga terkenal di kalangan para yeoja dan banyak yeoja yang mengejar dirinya" jelas kyuhyun panjang lebar

"oh jadi begitu, kyu ayo kita ke kantin" ajak siwon pada kyu sembari menarik tangan sahabatnya tersebut.

Di sepanjang perjalanan masih banyak namja yang membicarakan tentang kibum. " sepulang kuliah nanti aku akan menembak kibum di taman sekolah" ucap salah satu namja tersebut. Siwon benar-benar geram dengan tingkah namja di kampusnya kali ini dan menghampiri namja yang baru saja membangkitkan emosinya tersebut

" kalau kau berani menembak kibum, kupastikan kau hanya tinggal nama besok " ucap siwon membuat bulu kudu namja tadi berdiri . siwon langsung membanting tubuh namja itu ke lantai hingga namja tadi berteriak kesakitan.

Author pov end*

Kibum pov*

Dengan agak terpaksa aku menuruti kemauan namja yang ada dihadapanku ini, dia sangat baik sehingga aku mudah akrab dengan dirinya. sepertinya dia juga terkenal dikalangan para yeoja di kampus ini buktinya sepanjang perjalanan ke kantin banyak yeoja yang menatapku dengan tatapan iri.

" ya bummie-ah makanlah makananmu, aku sudah berdesakan tadi untuk memperoleh makanan ini , hargailah sedikit " ucap minho berpura-pura marah.

" arasseo,, jeongmal gomawo minho. Kau adalah teman pertamaku di kampus ini" ucapku sembari mengeluarkan killer smileku membuat namja di depanku itu terpesona

Tiba-tiba kulihat namja yang selalu ada di hatiku itu tengah berjalan mesra dengan jessica yang bergelayut manja di lengannya membuatku muak dan mungkin agak sedikit marah atau lebih tepatnya sangat marah.

"wonnie kita duduk disana saja " ucap jessica sambil menunjuk bangku kosong disebelah tempat dudukku.

" baiklah " ucapnya sambil menuju tempat yang ditunjuk jessica tadi. aku sama sekali tak melihatnya sampai saat jessica menyapa minho.

" minho-ah kau juga ada disini ternyata, bolehkah aku dan siwon bergabung dengan kalian?" ucap jessica pada minho.

" tentu saja kalian bisa bergabung dengan kita " kata minho memberi persetujuan.

"kau murid baru itu kan ?" tanya jessica padaku

" ne , kim kibum imnida " aku memperkenalkan diriku pada yeoja yang ada di depanku ini dan kulirik namja yang ada di sampingnya tengah menatapku tajam.

" jessica park imnida, senang berkenalan dengan mu kibum-ssi" dia tersenyum lembut padaku.

" dia pacarmu jessica ?" tanya minho membuatku tersedak makanan yang sedang aku makan saat itu.

"Uhuk ...uhuuk"

" kau tidak apa-apa kibum-ah ?" tanya minho khawatir namun sepasang tangan telah menyodorkan minuman padaku membuatku kaget kerena yang telah memberikanku air tak lain adalah choi siwon.

" gwaenchana minho-ah" jawabku berusaha setenang mungkin. Tangan minho menepuk-nepuk halus punggungku membuat siwon menatapku tajam.

" kau kelihatannya sangat dekat dengan kibum minho-ah " goda jessica padaku dan minho

" iya karena aku sangat suka dengan kibum, dia sangat manis dan baik hati" jawab minho sambil menahan malu atas ucapannya tadi dan sekali lagi

" uhuk ...uhukk" kali ini giliran siwon yang tersedak.

" gwaenchana?" tanyaku seketika itu membuat minho dan jessica kaget

" apa kau kenal dengan siwon kibum-ah?" tanya minho padaku

"aniyo , aku hanya khawatir saja melihatnya tersedak seperti itu" kataku mencari alasan

" kau memang sangat baik kibum-ah juga sangat cantik, tak heran semua namja disini mengejar-ngejarmu" ucap minho sambil membelai lembut kepalaku membbuat siwon sangat geram dan beranjak pergi dari kursinya dan disusul dengan jessiaca yang memanggil-manggil namanya di belakang siwon namun tak dihiraukan oleh siwon.

Kibum pov*

Author pov*

Di rumahnya kibum sibuk membereskan baju-bajunya yang akan dibawa ke apartemennya dibantu dengan eomma dan oppanya donghae.

"apa kau benar akan pindah bummie? Aku masih sangat rindu padamu" ucap dongahe memelas pada adikya itu.

" ya! Oppa, aku ini hanya pindah rumah saja bukan pindah dari negara ini jadi kau bisa mengunjungiku kapan saja, lagian kalau kau betemu hyukki eonni pasti kau lupa denganku" ucapku berpura-pura marah pada oppa kesayangannya itu.

Setelah siap semuanya kibum berpamitan kepada eomma dan appanya. Kemudian kibum pergi menuju apartemen yang akan di tempatinya nanti dengan diantar donghae.

" gomawo oppa sudah membantuku membereskan apartemenku, jangan lupa sampaikan salamku pada hyukki eonni eoh" kibum memberi ciuman dipipi oppanya itu sebelum donghae beranjak pulang.

" ne chagi. Kalau ada apa-apa cepat hubungi aku eoh ... anyeong" ucap donghae sembari mencium kening dongsaeng kesayangannya tersebut

Apartemen kibum tidaklah terlalu mewah untuk seorang anak dari keluarga kim yang kaya raya, hanya ada satu kamar tidur yang ukuranya cukup besar dan satu kamar mandi serta dapur dan ruang tamu yang bergaya minimalis. Itu semua adalah permintaan kibum sendiri karena kibum tidak terlalu suka bermewah-mewahan.

Sementara di kediaman kibum

"kibum sudah pindah tadi sore " kata kim hangeng pada orang diseberang telfon

" baiklah tuan kim , kita lanjutkan misi kita selanjutnya. Siwon lusa baru akan pindah ke apartemennya" jawab orang yang berada di telepon seberang

" ne kita harus bisa menyatukan mereka kembali" ucap kim hangeng lagi pada

Siwon tanpa sadar menyetir mobilnya ke sebuah pelataran rumah yang mewah dan sangat besar tapi begitu sangat sepi karena tidak ditinggali. Sejenak ia hanya memandangi pintu rumah itu dari dalam mobilnya, dengan ragu ia mulai mendekati pintu rumah itu dan mengeluarkan kunci dari dalam celana jeansnya. Setelah berhasil mendapatkan kunci tersebut ia mulai membuka pintu rumah itu perlahan. Ia memasuki rumah itu dengan ragu mengitari setiap sudut rumah itu hingga ia terhenti di sebuah kamar dengan tempat tidur yang berukuran king size. Ia memasuki kamar itu dan tampak kesedihan di raut wajahnya. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di kasur tersebut berusaha mencium sisa-sisa aroma tubuh orang yang masih sangat dicintainya tersebut.

_Flashback_

" _bummie-ah ini adalah rumah kita sekarang" ucap siwon pada istri yang baru dinikahinya itu._

" _ini terlalu besar chagi-ah jika hanya untuk kita berdua" ucap kibum manja pada siwon_

" _aku memilih rumah ini karena hanya rumah inilah yang sesuai dengan kepribadianmu chagi, jadi kau tidak menyukainya ?" siwon merasa bersalah pada istrinya tersebut_

" _aniyo, bukan begitu chagi maaf aku sudah menbuatmu sedih wonnie" kibum menyadari raut muka siwon yang berubah sedih, kibum memberi ciuman yang lembut pada siwon sekilas berharap suaminya tidak merasa bersalah lagi_

" _aniyo , aku tidak mau memaafkan bummie , sebelum –" sebelum siwon melanjutkan kata-katanya dia sudah menggendong kibum ke dalam kamar mereka dan membaringkan istrinya itu di tempat tidur lalu menindih tubuh kibum dan melumat bibir kibum lembut membuat yeoja itu kaget namun tak menolak sama sekali apa yang dilakukan siwon padanya. Ciuman itupun semakin panas dan turun ke leher kibum yang putih mulus sehingga meninggalkan jejak-jejak cinta dari siwon._

"_akhh . ungghh" desahan keluar dari mulut kibum saat siwon mulai melumat habis bibir dan lehernya. Setiap erangan –erangan kibum semakin membangkitkan nafsu sang suaminya tersebut. Kini tangan siwon mulai menjelajah tubuh kibum bagian bawah dan perlahan siwon mulai meraba-raba paha kibum yang mulus yang sesekali mendapat erangan dari kibum._

" _unghhhh... ahhhg wonnie-ah" ucap kibum disela-sela erangannya. _

_Mendapati tangan siwon yang menyibakkan rok bagian bawah yang dipakai kibum, tangan kibum memegang tangan siwon dengan sangat kuat tak mengijinkan siwon melepaskan pakaian yang dikenakannya._

_Siwon berhenti dengan aksinya tersebut dan menatap kibum lembut " wae chagi-ah?" ucap siwon sambil sesekali mencium bibir lembut kibum_

"_aku tidak mau kau melakukan itu padaku wonnie" _

"_wae chagi? Kita sudah sah sebagai suami istri " protes siwon pada istrinya itu_

" _aku takut wonnie, kita masih sma bagaimana kalau aku hamil?" jelas kibum polos dan mendapat senyum dari siwon_

" _kan aku sudah pakai pengaman chagi-ah jadi kau tidak usah khawatir" siwon memberi penjelasan pada istrinya yang sangat polos tersebut._

" _oh begitu" jawab kibum polos_

_dengan perlahan siwon membuka baju istrinya tersebut hingga ia bisa melihat tubuh polos istrinya yang sangat indah tersebut membuatnya tak sabar menikmati tubuh sang istri saat itu juga. Akhirnya siwon dan kibum kini telah polos tanpa busana_

_perlahan siwon mendekat pada kibum dan menindih tubuh mungil milik kibum tersebut dan melumat bibir kibum dengan lembut. Semakin lama ciuman itu semakin turun ke leher kibum dan kedua nipple kibum. _

" _akhh... ungghhhhhh" erangan-erangan kibum memenuhi ruangan tersebut membuat siwon semakin bergairah._

_Siwon menggesek-nggesekkan kemaluannya pada hole milik kibum membuat kibum itu mengerang nikmat. "Sayang boleh aku memasukimu?" tanya siwon pada kibum_

" _ahh ne ... unghh" kibum memberi persetujuan. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi siwon langsung memasukkan juniornya pada hole milik kibum_

" _akkhh sakit wonnie" kibum berteriak menahan rasa sakit pada holenya dan dari matanya kibum mengeluarkan air mata_

" _mianhae bummie , rasa sakit ini hanya sesaat dan kau akan merasakan kenikmatan yang amat sangat chagi-ah" ucap siwon sambil mengusap air mata kibum dengan tangannya._

_Siwon mulai memaju mundurkan juniornya dan melumat bibir kibum agar kibum tidak merasakan sakit lagi._

" _akhh .. ungghhh" erangan kibum semakin keras terdengar di kamar tersebut membuat siwon semakin bergairah dan menambah kecepatan memasukkan juniornya pada hole kibum._

" _akkhhhhh..." teriak mereka berdua saat mereka berdua mencapai orgasme. Siwon berbaring disamping kibum dan memeluknya erat_

" _kau milikku seutuhnya bummie tak ada lagi yang dapat merebutmu dariku" ucap siwon pada kibum yang ada dipelukannya itu_

" _ne chagi-ah , tapi bisakah kau keluarkan 'itu'mu dari tubuhku wonnie?" pinta kibum pada siwon_

" _aniyo, aku masih ingin merasakan tubuhmu bummie" tolak siwon halus dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada kibum. akhirnya tak lama kemudian mereka berdua telah berada di alam mimpi._

_Flashback end*_

Siwon beranjak keluar menuju mobilnya namun langkahnya terhenti saat telfonnya berbunyi

" drtttt ..drrttttttttt"

" yeobseo hyung" jawab siwon pada orang yang menelfonnya yang ternyata adalah donghae

" siwon-ah apa kau ada waktu?" tanya donghae pada siwon

" ne hyung" jawab siwon sopan pada mantan kakak iparnya itu

" bertemulah denganku di red cafe sekarang "

" ne arasseo hyung" jawab siwon mengakhiri pembicaraan pada donghae lalu mulai memacu mobilnya ke tempat yang sudah mereka janjikan. Hanya butuh setengah jam untuk sampai di red cafe. Siwon memakirkan mobilnya tepat disamping mobil donghae lalu memasuki cafe menuju meja yang ada di dekat taman.

" hae hyung ,, lama juga ya kita tidak bertemu padahal kita satu kampus tapi aku jarang melihatmu" sapa siwon yang sangat akrab dengan mantan kakak iparnya itu.

" ya! Kau yang super sibuk banyak dikelilingi yeoja-yeoja sehingga kau tak pernah meliahatku" ucap donghae berpura-pura marah

" ah kau bisa saja hyung , ada apa kau memintaku kesini?" tanya siwon pada donghae

"apa kau sudah bertemu dengan kibum siwon?"tanya donghae pada siwon

" oh n-ne hyung, wae?" jawab siwon agak gugup

" aniyo aku hanya senang waktu mengetahui bahwa dia sekelas denganmu jadi aku tidak khawatir dia akan di ganggu para namja genit lagi hahha" donghae tertawa yang dibalas sbuah senyuman dari siwon

" sebenarnya aku khawatir dengan kibum saat ini" curhat donghae pada siwon

" wae hyung?" tanya siwon penu rasa penasaran

" c-changmin akan segera kembali dari inggris, aku takut dia akan mengejar kibum lagi apa lagi bummie saat ini tinggal sendirian " jelas donghae

Mendengar nama changmin darah siwon seperti mendidih dan siap meledak kapan saja. Namja yang sudah merusak rumah tangganya dengan kibum akan kembali ke korea dan itu membuat siwon semakin tidak tenang, ada rasa takut kalau namja itu berhasil merebut kibum darinya untuk selama-lamanya.

"tenang saja hyung aku tidak akan membiarkan dia mengganggu kibum lagi" ucap siwon tegas

Sementara itu, Disebuah rumah yang sangat besar dan mewah tampak seorang namja yang sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya sambil memandangi foto seorang yeoja yang sangat manis dan cantik. Namja tersebut mengelus-ngelus foto yeoja tersebut dengan lembut seolah tak membiarkan satu debu pun hinggap di foto tersebut.

" aku sudah kembali sayang , tunggulah aku ,aku akan menjemputmu disinggasanaku ini" ucap sang namja tampan itu sambil menciumi foto yeoja tersebut

Tampak laki-laki bertubuh tegap dan tinggi memasuki kamar sang namjan tampan tersebut "dia sudah tidak tinggal lagi di rumahnya tuan, dia sekarang tinggal di sebuah apartemen dan tadi sore dia baru saja pindah tuan" laki-laki bertubuh tegap dan tinggi itu memberi informasi pada sang namja tampan tersebut lalu segera keluar dari kamar tuannya itu. Senyuman terkembang di bibir sang namja tampan itu

" langkah untuk mendapatkanmu akan semakin mudah bagiku sayang, aku tidak akan pernah lagi membiarkanmu jatuh ke namja siapapun apalagi choi siwon berengsek itu yang sempat merebutmu dariku bummieku" ucap namja itu penuh dengan emosi yang terpendam.

Author pov end*

Siwon pov*

Aku benar-benar tidak tenang mendengar changmin akan kembali lagi ke korea hingga semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur memikirkan hal tersebut. Alhasil aku berangkat terlalu pagi ke kampus dan tidak mendapati siapapun di kelas. Aku duduk dikursiku dan pikiranku masih saja terbayang akan changmin, terbayang masa lalu yang sangat suram setelah kehadiran changmin dikehidupanku dan kibum.

_Flashback_

_Kulihat sosok yeoja yang paling aku cintai itu tengah berjalan berdua dengan seorang namja. Memang aku dan kibum satu sekolah tapi kita beda kelas tapi aku tak pernah melihat namja itu disekolah kami. Namja itu tinggi putih dan juga tampan tapi lebih tampan aku tentunya. Dia memandang istriku dengan lembut dan mungkin terkesan penuh cinta. Dia mengantarkan kibum pulang, aku melihat dari dalam kamarku dan kibum. Hatiku benar-benar sakit melihat kibum bisa tertawa lepas dengan namja tersebut._

"_bummie tadi itu siapa yang mengantarmu pulang?" tanyaku pada kibum setelah kibum masuk ke dalam rumah kami._

" _oh itu teman sekelasku dia murid baru namanya shim changmin chagi, wae?" jelas kibum apa adanya_

" _kau sepertinya bahagia dekat dengannya?" tanya siwon hati-hati_

" _aniyo kita hanya teman biasa chagi, kau percaya padaku kan wonnie?" kibum bergelayut manja di lengan siwon_

" _ne , tapi kau jangan terlalu dekat dengannya eoh, aku tidak suka" siwon mencium kening kibum lembut_

" _ne chagi, jangan cemburu wonnie karena aku tidak mungkin suka sama yang lain karena hatiku sudah menjadi miliknya wonnie" kibum mengeluarkan killer smilenya membuat siwon luluh seketika itu juga lalu menggendong istrinya itu ke kamar_

" _ya! Wonnie apa yang kau lakukan?" kibum berteriak keras saat siwon menggendongnya ke kamar dan mengunci pintu kamar mereka berdua_

" _chagi-ah kita membutuhkan olahraga malam "ucap kibum menggoda kibum hingga pipi kibum memerah_

" _ya!ya! ya! Aku tidak mau wonnie, eomma ,appa tolong" teriak kibum menggema di seluruh rumah itu. namun dengan cepat teriakan kibum berubah menjadi desahan-desahan nikmat yang keluar dari mulutnya._

_Keesokan paginya kibum sangat kaget saat dirinya membuka pintu, disana telah ada changmin teman barunya. _

"_anyeonghaseo bummie" namja itu menyapa lembut kibum._

"_anyeonghaseo changmin-ah, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya kibum penasaran tetapi belum sempat changmin menjawab, aku keluar dan berhambur ke pelukan kibum_

" _chagi kaj—"belum sempat aku meneruskan kalimatku aku sangat kaget melihat changmin yang sudah ada di depanku._

" _bummie dia siapa?" tanya changmin pada kibum. Mendengar changmin memanggil kibum dengan sebutan bummie membuatku sangat marah karena pasalnya hanya aku dan donghae hyung yang boleh memanggil kibum dengan sebutan bummie._

"_oh d-dia oppaku " jawab kibum gugup. Kibum menyenggol tanganku memberi isyarat agar berpura-pura menjadi oppanya_

" _ne . choi siwon imnida" aku memperkenalkan diriku padanya_

" _shim changmin imnida"_

_Kami bertiga pun berangkat berekolah bertiga, changmin selalu bersikap manja pada kibum sepanjang perjalanan hingga membuatku geram. Aku tau bahwa kibum juga merasa risih terhadapnya tetapi dia berusaha tetap ramah agar tidak menyakiti hatinya. Selama sebulan changmin selalu datang ke rumah kami untuk berangkat ke sekolah ataupun pulang sekolah bersama hingga membuatku geram_

_Dan pada suatu pagi tanpa aku dan kibum duga_

" _aku akan membuat surprise untuk kibum" dengan membawa sebuah kotak musik mungil changmin dengan bersemangat menuju rumah kibum_

"_Tok to— " belum selesai dia mengetuk pintu changmin berpikir lebih baik kalau dia langsung masuk kerumah kibum dan memberrinya sebuah surprise. Changmin tau kalau pintu belakang tidak pernah dikunci oleh kibum. Sehingga changmin dengan leluasa bisa masuk rumah tersebut_

_Changmin mengendap-endap masuk ke rumah kibum dan membuka satu persatu kamar yang ada di rumah itu tapi dia masih tak menemukan kibum, ada satu kamar yang ukurannya sangat besar dibandingkan yang lainnya_

" _mungkin yang itu kamar bummie" yakin changmin dan mendekati kamar tersebut lalu perlahan membukanya. Betapa terkejutnya changmin saat memasuki kamar tersebut dengan jelas ia bisa melihat yeoja yang sangat dicintainya tengah tertidur dalam pelukan siwon dan mereka berdua tanpa busana sehelai pun._

" _ini tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin" changmin terjatuh ke lantai beserta kotak musiknya yang menimbulkan bunyi nyaring sehingga siwon dan kibum terbangun._

_Brakkkk..._

_Siwon dan kibum terbangun mendengar benda jatuh_

"_wonnie ada ap—?" belum sempat kibum melanjutkan perkataannya ia terkejut melihat changmin sudah ada di kamarnya. Siwon memeluk tubuh istrinya agar tertutupi karena siwon tidak mau siapapun melihat tubuh istrinya itu._

" _k-kalian sedang apa? Bukankah kalian bersaudara" tanya changmin masih terkejut_

" _aku bukanlah kakak kibum tapi aku adalah suaminya" jelas siwon lantang membuat orang di depannya tersebut semakin tak percaya_

" _kau bohong, kau bohong , kau tidak mungkin suaminya" changmin berlari keluar meninggalkan kibum dan siwon yang masih terkejut._

_Setelah kejadian itu, changmin tidak pernah lagi bermain di rumah kibum dan siwon_

"_aku pasti akan merebut bummie darimu choi siwon" batin changmin dengan menggepalkan tangannya kuat._

_Flashback end*_

Author pov*

Semakin hari kibum dan minho memang semakin dekat, mereka berdua juga sering berangkat bersama ke kampus karena ternyata minho juga tinggal di apartemen yang tidak jauh dari apartemen kibum. Saat mendengar kibum tinggal di apartemen minho sangat senang karena waktunya bersama-sama dengan kibum semakin banyak. Mereka berdua kini sedang berjalan di koridor kampus banyak sekali tatapan iri dari para namja kepada minho yang dengan mudahnya bisa dekat kibum. Minho berpamitan ke kelasnya pada kibum saat mereka berdua sampai di kelas kibum. Kibum pun masuk dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya membuatnya semakin cantik dan menawan.

Tanpa kibum sadari siwon yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kibum tampak geram dengan kedekatan kibum dan siwon. Siwon mwnghampiri kibum " wao.. wao apa kau tidak malu jalan dengan minho eoh ?" tanya siwon dengan nada yang mengejek

" kenapa kau harus malu, dan satu lagi jangan campuri urusanku kita sudah ada hubungan apa-apa lagi camkan itu" dengan kesal kibum beranjak dari kursinya ingin segera keluar dari kelas itu tapi dengan cepat siwon menggenggam erat lengan kibum sehingga kibum tersentak kebelakang dan kini berada tepat di hadapan siwon. Siwon berusah tetap tenang agar kibum tidak tau bahwa jantungnya kini telah berdetak sangat cepat, dan ketikan ia melihat bibir merah merekah kibum ia ingin sekali melumatnya lembut tapi segera ia singkirkan pikiran-pikiran itu

" ya! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan pada bummie eoh" minho tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu dan segera melepaskan tangan siwon dari kibum

" bukan urusanmu brengsek !"siwon mendorong tubuh minho hingga namja itu terjatuh ke lantai

" ya! Choi siwon awas kau . gwaenchana minho-ah?" tanya kibum pada minho dan membantunya berdiri

" ne gwaenchana tidak apa-apa bummie?" tanya minho dengan nada khawatir

" ne gwaenchana" jawab kibum. Kibum memandangi siwon yang sudah keluar dari kelas ,ada terbesit rasa sakit dihatinya. " kenapa kau berubah wonnie" ucap kibum dalam hatinya.

Kibum sedang berda di perpustakaan ya kibum memang sangat suka membaca. Dia sedang berjalan menuju rak paling barat yang berada dipojok perpustakaan ,karena tempatnya yang terlampau tinggi ,dia dengan bersusah payah menggapainya tapi tiba-tiba sepasang tangan mengambilnya dengan cepat dan kibum menoleh pada orang yang baru saja mengambil buku yang diincarnya.

" ya! Itu buku aku dulu yang mau meminjamnya, serahkan padaku choi siwon!" teriak kibum kesal pada siwon yang telah seenaknya mengambil buku yang akan dipinjamnya itu.

"andwae. Aku suka buku ini. Kau pilih saja yang lain"

"ya! Bukannya kau tidak suka membaca eoh ? cepat kembalikan buku itu padaku " kibum berusah meraih buku yang ada di tangan siwon tapi tetap hasilnya nihil

" ternyata kau masih ingat apa yang aku tidak suka, apa kau masih tidak bisa melupakanku kibum?" tanya siwon mesra di telinga kibum membuat kibum bisa merasakan dengan jelas hembusan nafas namja yang ada di depannya itu.

" mimpi saja kau choi siwon" kibum dengan kesal meninggalkan siwon yang masih terpaku melihat kepergiannya.

Kediaman keluarga choi

sedang membereskan pakaian ankanya untuk pindah ke apartemenya yang baru karena malam ini siwon akan pindah. Siwon tampak masih memohon pada eommanya agar dia tidak pindah tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil

"eomma kau nanti pasti sangat rindu padaku jika aku tak disini, bujuklah appa eomma" rengek kibum pada eommanya tersebut

" chagi tenang saja eomma akan sering mengunjungimu" elus eommanya pada anak semata wayangnya itu.

Siwon pun dengan terpaksa pindah ke aprtemen dibantu dengan eomma dan sepupunya yesung. Siwon menata dengan sangat apik dan serasi mengkombinasikan barang-barang yang ada di apartemennya yang akan ditinggalinya itu. setelah selesai membereskan barang-barang nyaeommanya dan yesung kembali pulang dan kini siwon hanya tinggal sendirian di apartemen yang menurutnya ukuranya sangat kecil itu. siwon memngempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa yang empuk beristirahat sebentar

" aishh dasar appa payah , masak aku harus tinggal diapartemen yang sangat kecil ini" siwon meratapi nasibnya

"aishh lama-lama aku bisa gila kalau begini terus" runtuknya kesal. Siwon beranjak dari sofa dan menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil minum dan melihat kulkasnya tidak ada makanan samasekali

" aishh jinja sebentar lagi aku akan gila beneran jika ada disini" ucapnya kesal sembari keluar dari aprtemen untuk mencari super market terdekat untuk membeli makanan. Saat ia baru saja sampai di halaman apartemen langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat sosok yeoja yang sangat ia kenal bersama minho.

" kenapa jam segini dia belum pulang ke rumahnya" tanyanya dalam hati. Mata siwon memperhatikan dua orang tersebut hingga minho berjalan meninggalkan kibum sendirian, tetapi kibum tidak langsung pulang ia masih duduk dibangku taman, ia mendongakkan kepalanya melihat ribuan bintang yang bertebaran di langit.

"Tapi siapa orang yang berpakaian hitam dan memakai kacamata itu, tampaknya dia sedang memperhatikan kibum dan kenapa dia memotret kibum diam-diam" tanya siwon penasaran pada dirinya sendiri. Siwon mendekati namja yang sangat mencurigakan tersebut

" maaf tuan, apa kau perlu bantuan?" tanya siwon ramah. Seketika namja mencurigakan itu menoleh pada siwon

" k-kau c-changmin " siwon tak percaya bahwa namja yang ada dihadapnnya sekarang adalah rivalnya.

"sedang apa kau disini brengsek?" siwon mencengkeram kemeja milik namja tersebut.

"bukan urusanmu brengsek" balas changmin sambil memukul perut siwon hingga ia jatuh tersungkur. Changmin lalu mendaratkan pukulan di wajah siwon membuat darah mengalir deras dari sudut bibirnya dan begitu melihat kibum mendekat pada mereka berdua changmin langsung berlari menjauh dari siwon yang masih terduduk di tanah.

" dasar brengsek ,awas kau pasti kau akan membayar atas kelakuanmu barusan" kata siwon kesal

" siwon kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya kibum khawatir saat mengetahui keributan tadi ternyata adalah ulah mantan suaminya sendiri.

" aku memang tinggal disini, kau kenapa jam segini belum pulang eoh?" jawab siwon sambil memegangi bibirnya yang masih sakit.

" ya! Aku juga tinggal disini, kenapa kau bisa tinggal disini anak manja?" tanya kibum sedikit mengejek siwon yang notabene tidak bisa hidup tanpa kemewahan

" ya!ya! kenapa kau harus berteriak-teriak eoh dan satu lagi aku bukan anak manja kim kibum" siwon berdiri dan melotot pada kibum kesal karena dibilang manja oleh kibum

" sudahlah aku malas berdebat denganmu siwon, lebih baik kita berpura-pura tidak kenal saja, arra?" kibum sangat lelah sekarang meladeni pertengkarannya dengan siwon

"cih, aku yang seharusnya berkata seperti itu" sahut siwon kesal dan berjalan menuju super market lagi.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pertengkaran mereka berdua. namja tersebut memandang benci pada namja yang sedang brtengkar dengan yeoja cantik tersebut

" aku tidak akan membiarkan kau dekat-dekat lagi dengan bummieku siwon" ucap namja itu marah

"aigoo kenapa harus ada dia juga disini. Ah aku hampir gila" kibum mengumpat kesialan yang melandanya saat ini.

"apa aku harus pindah dari apartemen ini? " pikir kibum

" kenapa juga aku yang harus pindah, aku yang duluan disini jadi dia yang harusnya pindah dari sini bukan aku" ucap kibum yakin

Keesokan paginya.


	2. Chapter 2

" kenapa juga aku yang harus pindah, aku yang duluan disini jadi dia yang harusnya pindah dari sini bukan aku" ucap kibum yakin

Author pov*

Keesokan paginya.

siwon berjalan dengan menuju kamar mandinya, dilihatnya mukanya di cermin yang masih penuh dengan memar akibat ulah changmin rivalnya kemarin malam.

" aishh awas kau shim changmin,kau harus membayar semua ini " ucap siwon penuh amarah

Siwon berjalan menuju pintu apartementnya berniat untuk berolahraga sebentar disekitar apartementnya karena hari ini kuliahnya libur, dilihatnya pintu apartemen kibum masih tertutup rapat " mungkin dia masih tertidur " pikir siwon lalu meneruskan langkahnya, tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat setangkai mawar merah berada di depan pintu kibum. Ada sepucuk surat yang tergantung manis di atas bunga mawar itu. siwon segera mengambil bunga mawar itu dan perlahan membaca surat kecil yang ada di atasnya

" _selamat pagi bummie ku sayang, semoga harimu menyenangkan. "_

_Saranghae bummie_

_# C #_

Memabaca surat yang ada ditangannya membuat muka siwon berubah menjadi merah, bukan merah karena malu tetapi merah karena menahan amarahnya yang mungkin saat ini akan segera memuncak. Siwon meremas hingga hancur surat kecil tersebut beserta bunga mawar yang ada di tangannya tersebut dan membuangnya di tempat sampah tepat saat kibum membuka pintu apartementnya. Kibum terkejut melihat siwon ada di depan pintu apartementnya

"ya! Apa yang kau lakukan disini eoh? Kau mau memata-mataiku" ucap kibum ketus pada siwon

" ya! Kenapa kau selalu negativ padaku eoh?" siwon berusaha membela dirinya sendiri

" karena kau manusia pervert, wekkkk :P " ejek kibum pada siwon kemudian berlari menuju lift

" ya! Ya! Ya! Kau ini, aku bukan manusia seperti itu" teriak siwon sambil berlari mengejar kibum yang sedang menuju lift. Sebelum kibum sempat menutup pintu lift dengan cepat siwon berhasil masuk ke dalam lift yang hampir menutup tersebut.

" ya! Kenapa kau mengikutiku, cepat cari lift yang lain saja" bentak kibum pada siwon dan hanya ditanggapi siwon dengan senyuman yang sangat manis dari dirinya hingga membuat kibum salah tingkah. kini di dalam lift hanya tinggal mereka berdua sehingga suasana menjadi sangat canggung bagi keduanya. Kibum tak sedikitpun berani menoleh pada siwon begitu juga dengan siwon. Siwon berusaha tenang namun detak jantungnya yang begitu cepat tak bisa dibohongi bahwa dia kini tengah gugup dihadapan kibum. Perlahan ia menolehkan wajahnya pada kibum, ia mengamati setiap lekuk wajahnya " sangat cantik" gumam siwon pelan tapi cukup terdengar di telinga kibum.

" jangan menatapku penuh nafsu seperti itu siwon" kibum memberi isyarat pada siwon agar berhenti menatapnya

" ya! Siapa yang sedang menatapmu, aku hanya mau memberitahumu bahwa ada belek dimatamu" siwon berusaha mencari-cari alasan agar dia tidak malu karana kepergok memandangi mantan istrinya tersebut. Kibum mencoba membersihkan matanya tetapi kibum tidak menemukan belek yang dimaksud siwon

" hahahaha kau ini lucu sekali ,mudah sekali kau ditipu kibum" siwon terbawa terbahak-bahak melihat kibum mencari-cari belek dimatanya

" ya!choi siwon awas kau " kibum memberi deathglare pada siwon dan berhasil membuat namja tersebut diam dari tawanya.

Akhirnya pintu lift terbuka dan kibum segera keluar dari lift tersebut dan berlari meninggalkan siwon. Kibum berlari menuju taman apartemennya menghampiri seorang yeoja cantik yang sedang duduk di bangku taman.

" kau sudah lama joongie-ah?" tanya kibum pada sahabat baiknya itu

" aniyo, aku baru saja sampai bummie" ucap jaejoong lembut

" kajja kita pergi menemui namja chingumu itu" ucap kibum sembari menarik tangan jaejoong

" nanti aku pasti jadi kambing congek lagi deh" ucap kibum berpura-pura kesal pada sahabatnya ini

" bummie jangan bicara seperti itu, apa kau tidak kangen juga pada yunho oppa eoh?"ucap jaejoong sedikit kecewa

" aigoo ,, aku hanya bercanda joongie jangan marah eoh" kibum mencoba merayu sahabatnya itu. tidak perlu waktu lama untuk sampai di taman kota karena jarak apartemen kibum dengan taman kota ini cukup dekat.

" yunho oppa" jaejoong berhamburan di pelukan namja chingunya itu membuat kibum sedikit iri.

" aishh kalian berdau selalu melupakanku jika sudah ketemu berdua" kibum berpura-pura marah pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

" kibummie apa kabar? Sudah lama sekali kita tidak pernah bertemu" ucap yunho oppa ramah padaku.

" baik oppa, apa oppa masih ingat denganku eoh? Bukannya yang ada di kepalamu Cuma joongie " ucap kibum berpura-pura marah.

" ya! Bummie jangan membuatku malu" ucap jae joong dengan muka memerah.

" yasudah kalian berduaan saja aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar daripada disini aku jadi kambing congek hehhe" ucap kibum lalu berjalan menyusuri taman kota.

" ah indah sekali, sudah lama aku tidak pernah kemari, ternyata tidak banyak perubahan di taman ini" kata kibum pelan dan mencari bangku kosong untuk ia duduki.

Sementara itu di tempat yang sama tampak namja tinggi dan putih memakai baju hitam,topi serta kacamata hitam tengah memperhatikan yeoja cantik yang sedang terduduk di kursi taman menikmati keindahan taman tersebut. Namja tampan itu duduk disebelah kursi sang yeoja cantik tersebut. Matanya tak pernah lepas memandangi wajah cantik dan putih tersebut. Dia mengambil kamera dari dalam mantelnya lalu dengan sigap memotret setiap tingkah laku yeoja itu yang tak lain adalah kim kibum. Namja tersebut puas dengan hasil fotonya yang menggambarkan kibum tengah tersenyum dan sungguh terlihat sangat cantik.

"drrrrt...drtttttt" telfon kibum bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk

" yeobseo?" sapa kibum pada orang diseberang telfon

" bummie kau dimana ?" tanya namja tersebut yang ternyata adalah minho.

" aku sedang di taman kota minho-ah, wae?" tanya kibum pada minho

" aniyo yasudah aku kesana sekarang, tunggu aku ne "

" ne minho-ah"jawab kibum mengakhiri perbincangan mereka di telefon

Kibum berdiri dari kursinya dan kembali menyusuri taman tersebut, karena tidak berhati-hati kibum menabrak seseorang hingga kamera orang itu terjatuh ke tanah.

" mianhae "ucap kibum merasa menyesal pada namja yang memakai baju hitam,topi serta kacamata hitam tersebut

" ne gwaenchana nona" kata namja tersebut kemudian dengan cepat mengambil kamera yang terjatuh di tanah tersebut kemudian pergi meninggalkan kibum

" wajahnya sangat familiar " kata kibum lirih. Kibum masih memperhatikan kepergian namja yang baru ditabraknya itu. " orang itu aneh sekali, kenapa memakai pakaian serba hitam begitu seperti mata-mata saja" ucap kibum dalam hatinya.

" bummie kau kemana saja, aku mencarimu dari tadi" ucap minho yang sudah berada di hadapan kibum.

" kau sudah sampai minho-ah, mianhae aku tadi sedang jalan-jalan menyusuri taman ini saja. Kau kenapa ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya kibum pada minho, sedangkan minho masih terlihat ngos-ngosan karena berlari dari apartemen kibum ke taman kota tersebut.

" aku ingin kau membantuku mencarikan hadiah untuk eommaku karena lusa eommaku ulang tahun. otteokhae?" minho memohon pada kibum agar mau menemaninya.

"baiklah ,tapi aku harus ganti baju dulu " ucap kibum memberi persetujuan pada minho. Kibum pun berpamitan pada jae joong dan yunho oppa untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Setelah itu minho dan kibum berjalan berdua untuk ke apartemen kibum. Sesampainya di apartemen kibum , kibum menyuruh minho untuk masuk.

"ternyata kau suka membaca bummie-ah?" tanya minho pada kibum saat ia melihat ada banyak buku di rak yang ukurannya lumayan besar.

" ne.. membaca itu sangat mengasyikkan" jawab kibum sambil masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk berganti baju. Minho melihat-lihat apertemen kibum yang begitu tertata rapi dan juga terkesan simple. Saat melihat-lihat foto yang ada di meja ruang tamu, mata minho terhenti pada foto kibum semasa saat masih remaja.

" kau dari dulu memang sangat cantik bummie" ucap minho sambil tersenyum melihat foto kibum saat masih sma.

"minho ayo kita berangkat" ucap kibum kepada minho dan keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Minho benar-benar terpesona dengan kibum, kibum memakai rok selutut berwarna biru dan atasan sebatas lengan membuat kulit putih kibum terekspos dengan jelas.

" minho-ah kenapa kau malah bengong ? jadi tidak beli hadiah untuk eommamu?" tanya kibum berusaha menyadarkan minho dari lamunannya.

"n-ne,, kau cantik sekali bummie-ah" ucap minho masih dengan cengo-nya

" aishh kau ini selalu menggodaku minho" ucap kibum sambi mendekati minho.

" kajja kita berangkat bummie" ucap minho sambil menarik tangan kibum lembut. Sementara kibum hanya bisa pasrah diseret oleh minho.

Author pov end*

Siwon pov*

Aku dan kyuhyun berjalan menuju apartemenku setelah puas berolahraga. Tetapi langkahku terhenti saat aku melihat minho tengah berjalan bersama kibum lebih tepatnya menyeret kibum karena tangan minho yang sedang memegang tangan kibum. Kibum terlihat sangat cantik memakai rok selutut berwarna biru tersebut dan baju sebatas lengan, dia terlihat sangat manis.

" bukannya itu kibum won?" ucap kyu padaku

" ne,, aishh dasar yeoja genit" umpat siwon pada kibum

" kibummie itu bukan yeoja genit siwon, tapi para namja aja yang kegatelan sama kibummie" bela kyuhyun pada kibum.

" ya! Kau ini sebenarnya teman siapa eoh ? kenapa kau selalu membelanya" ucap siwon kesal pada sahabatnya itu

" bukannya aku membela kibum siwon tapi memang itu kenyataannya " kyu membela dirinya sendiri

" aishh kau ini , yasudah aku malas mentraktirmu lagi" ucap berjalan meninggalkan kyu

" ya! Tapi kau sudah janji, aku benar-benar lapar siwon. Ya! Jangan tinggalkan aku siwon" teriak kyu padaku yang sudah meninggalkan dirinya lalu berlari mengejarku.

Siwon pov end*

Author pov *

Kibum dan minho akhirnya sampai disebuah toko baju dan sepatu karena kibum menyarankan sebaiknya memberi kado sepatu pada eommanya. Mereka berdua tengah sibuk memilih sepatu yang cocok untuk eommanya minho. karena kibum sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu dengan eommanya , jadi kibum agak kesulitan untuk memilih sepatu sesuai dengan karakter eommanya minho.

" bummie sepatu ini cocok denganmu" minho menyodorkan sepatu berwarna merah marun pada kibum.

" ya! Minho jangan main-main lagi. Kita kan kesini untuk membeli sepatu untuk eommamu eoh tapi kenapa dari tadi kau menyodorkan sepatu-sepatu itu padaku untuk ku pakai" ucap kibum agak kesal karena sedari tadi minho selalu memintanya untuk mencoba setiap sepatu yang ia pilih untuk eommanya tersebut.

" ya bummie jangan marah , sepatu-sepatu ini cantik jika kamu yang pakai bummie makanya aku menyuruhmu untuk mencobanya" ucap minho apa adanya.

" ne.. ne jangan menggodaku lagi minho-ah . arra?" ucap kibum sambil meninggalkan minho menuju sepatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Sepatu berwarna merah muda dengan hak yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan sepertinya sangat elegan untuk dipakai wanita paruh baya.

" minho-ah cepat kesini" kibum memanggil minho untuk menghampirinya dan tanpa waktu lama minho sudah berada di samping kibum.

" wae bummie?" tanya minho pada kibum

" bagaimana kalau sepatu yang ini" kibum menyodorkan sepatu merah muda tadi ke hadapan minho

" wah seleramu sangat bagus bummie, eomma pasti sangat senang mendapat kado ini" ucap minho senang. Minho dan kibum akhirnya memutuskan membeli sepatu itu dan membayarnya di kasir.

" gomawo bummie sudah membantuku " minho berterimakasih pada kibum.

" ne,,sama-sama minho-ah"

" ayo aku traktir makan" ucap minho sambil lagi-lagi menarik tangan kibum tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari yeoja cantik tersebut minho telah menarik tangannya pada sebuah restoran ramen.

Mereka berdua makan dengan sesekali bercanda. "gomawo minho-ah sudah mentraktirku makan" ucap kibum pada minho

"ne kajja kita pulang" ucap minho sambil menyetop taksi untuk dirinya dan kibum.

Sepanjang perjalanan minho asyik menceritakan tentang keluarganya dan dengan seksama kibum selalu mendengarkannya hingga tanpa sadar kibum telah jatuh tertidur yang mungkin diakibatkan karean dirinya kelelahan menemani minho tadi. sesampainya di apartemen kibum minho tidak tega membangunkan yeoja cantik yang sedang asyik tertidur tersebut dan dia memutuskan untuk menggendong kibum ke apartemen kibum setelah ia membayar uang taksi.

Sementara di aparetemen siwon. Siwon tampak mondar-mandir di depan pintu apartemennya tampak sedang menuggu seseorang.

"aissh kenapa jam segini dia belum pulang juga" ucap siwon dengan nada kesal karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam namun yeoja disamping apartemennya itu belum pulang juga hingga jam segitu.

" apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?" lagi-lagi ucap siwon namun kali ini dengan nada khawatir. Siwon memencet beberapa nomor d handphonenya berusaha menghubungi mantan istrinya tersebut namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Katika siwon berusaha menghubunginya kembali , pintu lift dekat apartemennya terbuka dan menampakkan seorang namja tinggi tengah menggendong yeoja cantik yang ternyata adalah mantan istrinya. Melihat itu siwon langsung berusaha bersembunyi di balik pintu apartemennya. Namja itu yang ternyata adalah minho mencoba membuka pintu apartemen kibum lalu masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

" aisshh dasar namja pervert, jangan-jangan dia mau memperkosa bummieku" siwon beragumentasi sendiri lalu perlahan keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berjalan ke pintu apartemen kibum. Sesampainya di pintu apartemen kibum ,siwon berusaha mencaritahu apa yang dilakukan minho pada kibum. Namun tak mendengar satu suara pun membuat siwon semakin khawatir dan membuka pintu apartemen kibum perlahan. Siwon mencari-cari keberadaan kibum dan minho di ruang tamu namun hasilnya nihil.

" aishh jangan-jangan mereka berdua sekarang ada di kamar?" tanya siwon pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan cepat ia menuju kamar kibum dan benar saja disana ada minho yang sedang membaringkan tubuh mantan istrinya itu ke kasur dengan lembut. Setelah itu minho memakaikan selimut pada kibum. Minho menatap wajah kibum dengan penuh cinta. Perlahan tangannya menjelajah wajah kibum yang semakin cantik saat tertidur pulas. Seuntai senyum terukir di wajah minho. Kini tangannya terhenti dibibir merah kibum yang memang benar-benar menggoda iman setiap namja tersebut. Tanpa minho sadari ia mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah kibum hendak mencium bibir merah kibum namun aksinya tersebut terhenti karena sebuah suara

" kau mau berbuat apa lagi padanya minho-ssi?" tanya siwon yang mulai geram dengan tindakan minho pada mantan istrinya itu. minho tersentak kaget melihat siwon yang sudah ada di depan pintu kamar kibum.

" a-aniyo..aku hanya mengantarnya pulang" ucap minho gugup.

"benarkah begitu minho-ssi? Aku lihat kau sedang mencoba mencium kibum"tanya siwon membuat minho semakin terpojok.

"itu bukan urusanmu siwon-ssi. kau sendiri sedang apa disini ?" minho balik bertanya pada siwon

" aku memang tinggal disini" ucap siwon enteng.

" mwo? " minho sangat kaget mendengar ucapan siwon barusan.

"lebih baik kau pulang, tidak baik seorang namja jam segini datang berkunjung ke apartemen seorang yeoja" siwon menyuruh minho untuk pulang atau lebih tepatnya mengusir namja itu pulang.

Setelah minho pergi dari apartemen kibum, kini tinggal mereka berdua di apartemen kibum. Siwon mendekati ranjang kibum dan duduk di samping tubuh kibum membelai lembut rambut kibum. Siwon dengan seksama mengamati wajah kibum yang semakin terlihat cantik saat sedang tertidur. Tangannya kini mengusap-usap pipi chubby kibum yang benar-benar menggemaskan itu. sesekali siwon mencium kening kibum " kau memang cantik dan baik hati bummie, sehinngga banyak namja yang mengejar-ngejarmu" ucap siwon lirih.

"andai saja waktu itu aku tidak terlalu cemburu padamu dan membuatmu kecewa, kita tidak akan mungkin berpisah seperti ini bummie" ucap siwon menyesal.

"dan semua itu gara-gara namja sialan itu" ucap siwon dengan menggepalkan tangannya kuat.

Siwon pov end*

Author pov*

_Flashback_

_Seorang namja tampan dan yeoja cantik tengah berjalan berdua pulang ke rumahnya. Tampak aura kebahagiaan dari sepasang suami istri tersebut. Akan tetapi dibalik kebahagiaan mereka ada seseorang yang sangat tersakiti dengan kebahagiaan mereka tersebut. Tampak seorang namja tengah memperhatikan pasangan suami istri tersebut dengan tatapan penuh kebencian dan amarah._

" _aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian hidup berbahagia sedangkan aku sengsara" ucap namja tersebut penuh amarah._

" _tuan muda orang yang anda cari sudah datang" ucap seseorang berpakaian hitam tersebut yang tampak seperti bodyguard._

" _baiklah ayo kita pulang sekarang" ucap naja tampan dan tinggi tersebut._

" _ne tuan muda" ucap bodyguard itu._

_Di rumah yang besar dan mewah namja tampan dan tinggi yang tak lain adalah shim changmin telah berada di taman belakang rumah mewahnya bersama seorang yeoja yang cantik tapi tak secantik yeoja yang kini telah merebut hatinya tersebut, yeoja tersebut bernama park hyoori. Park hyoori masih sma dan dia adalah cinta masa kecil siwon._

" _kau sudah siap dengan rencana kita kan nona hyoori?" tanya changmin pada wanita dihadapannya tersebut dan mendapat anggukan dari yeoja cantik itu._

"_baiklah aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya jadi kau hanya tinggal menunggu instruksi dariku" ucap changmin lagi memberi penjelasan pada yeoja tersebut._

" _baiklah tak masalah asalkan siwon bisa menjadi milikku" ucap yeoja tersebut dengan mengembangkan senyum lebar di wajahnya._

" _kau pasti akan mendapatkan yang kau mau, dan aku juga akan mendapatkan yeoja yang aku inginkan hahaha" ucap changmin sambil tersenyum puas._

_Keesokan harinya _

" _wonnie jangan lupa nanti sepulang sekolah belikan aku es krim eoh" ucap kibum manja pada suaminya tersebut._

"_ne chagi-ah,, aku pasti akan membelikannya untukmu bummie" ucap siwon mesra kepada istrinya lalu memberikan ciuman lembut sekilas dibibirnya. Lalu mereka berpisah di depan kelas kibum dan siwon berjalan menuju kelasnya._

_Melihat kemesraan kibum dan siwon ada seseorang yang merasa sangat muak melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua " cih, kau tidak akan bisa tersenyum seperti itu lagi pada bummieku choi siwon" ucap namja itu dengan menggepalkan tangannya ._

_Saat bel Pulang sekolah,_

_Kibum sudah mau beranjak dari kursinya tapi changmin meminta bantuannya untuk mengajarinya beberpa materi pelajaran yang tidak ia mengerti._

" _kibummie apakah kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya changmin pada kibum_

" _c-changmin apa kau sudah tidak marah lagi padaku?" tanya kibum gugup pada changmin_

" _ne,,mianhae kemarin-kemarin aku terlalu emosional" ucap changmin berusaha mencari alasan._

" _aku yang harusnya minta maaf changmin-ah. Mianhae" ucap kibum dengan penuh penyesalan_

" _baiklah,sebagai permintaan maafmu ajari aku dulu eoh sebelum pulang" ucap changmin berusaha menahan kibum agar tidak pulang_

"_tapi a—" sebelum kibum menyelesaikan kata-katanya changmin sudah menyeret kibum ke taman sekolahnya agar ia bisa leluasa melaksanakan rencana busuknya._

_Akhirnya mau tak mau kibum menuruti kemauan changmin._

_Sementara di tempat lain, siwon tengah sibuk mencari kibum dengan membawa es krim pesanan kibum tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan kibum di kelasnya membuatnya sangat khawatir._

_Sementara kibum tengah mencoba menjelaskan pelajaran pada changmin, changmin diam-diam mengambil handphone kibum dari dalam tasnya dan mencoba mengirim sms pada siwon_

"_**Wonnie cepatlah kesini aku sedang berada di taman sekolah. Cepatlah datang kesini aku punya kejutan untukmu. I love you."**_

_Changmin berhasil mengirim sms pada siwon lalu mematikan handphone kibum. Mendapat sms dari kibum. Siwon segera bergegas ke taman sekolah untuk menemui istri tercintanya tersebut. Changmin yang melihat siwon tengah berjalan menuju taman langsung melancarkan aksinya pada kibum._

" _bummie dipipimu itu ada apa?" ucap changmin sehingga membuat kibum menoleh padanya. Changmin menyentuh pipi kibum lembut berusaha membuat dirinya dekat dengan wajah kibum sehingga kini mereka berdua tampak sedang berciuman jika dilihat dari belakang tepat ketika siwon sampai di taman sekolah membuat namja itu sangat terkejut melihat istrinya sedang berciuman dengan changmin._

"_b-bummie apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya siwon pada kibum penuh amarah lalu berjalan mendekati kibum dan changmin_

"_apa yang kau lakukan pada istriku brengsek?" tanya siwon pada changmin lalu memberinya pukulan di perut dan mukanya. Melihat itu kibum tak bisa tinggal diam lalu berusaha melerai siwon dan changmin._

" _wonnie jangan seperti ini, kau hanya salah faham chagi" ucap kibum pada siwon tapi sama sekali tak digubris oleh suaminya tersebut._

" _ya! Kau itu suaminya seharusnya kau percaya pada istrimu siwon" ucap changmin berpura-pura membela kibum tetapi lagi-lagi siwon tak menggubris kata-kata changmin dan tetap memberikan pukulan-pukulan pada changmin dan kali ini semakin keras hingga ia jatuh ke tanah._

" _wonnie hentikan , kumohon jangan seperti ini "teriak kibum pada suaminya tersebut_

"_kau sudah membuatku sangat kecewa bummie" siwon menatap tajam istrinya lalu pergi meninggalkan kibum dan changmin. Ada sebuah senyum tersembunyi di wajah changmin melihat kemarahan siwon pada istrinya itu. kibum menghampiri changmin dan memapahnya ke tempat teduh dan mengobati lukanya akibat ulah suaminya siwon._

"_mianhae changmin-ah atas perbuatan siwon barusan" ucap kibum menyesal_

"_gwaenchana bummie" _

"_sebentar lagi aku akan memilikimu seutuhnya bummieku" ucap changmin dalam hati. _

_Sementara di tempat lain siwon tengah mengendarai mobil sportnya dengan sangat kencang menuju sebuah klub. Tak dihiraukan pandangan orang-orang kepadanya. Siwon duduk di kursi klub dan meminta minuman pada pelayan klub tersebut. Dan sesekali Siwon menggoda setiap yeoja yang datang melewatinya. Siwon menghabiskan lima gelas bir dihadapannya membuat siwon sudah agak mabuk berat. Tanpa siwon sadari ada seorang yeoja yang tengah duduk disampingnya._

"_siwon-ah kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya yeoja itu pada siwon. Siwon yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh pada yeoja yang ada disampingnya tersebut dan sedikit mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berusaha mengenali wajah yeoja yang ada disampingnya itu._

" _hyoori ?" tanya siwon sambil berusaha membuka matanya_

"_ne chagi-ah" ucap yeoja itu lalu memeluk siwon erat. Yeoja itu berusaha mengambil handphone yang ada disaku celana siwon lalu dengan cepat ia mengirimi kibum sms yang isinya dia menyuruh kibum datang ke klub tersebut. Setelah itu yeojaitu mengembalikan handphone siwon ke dalam saku celananya lagi._

_Sementara dirumah, kibum yang tengah mencari-cari siwon tak berhasil menemukan suaminya itu di dalam rumah dan tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk dari suaminya yang menyuruhnya untuk datang ke klub. Mendapat sms dari suaminya, kibum langsung pergi menuju klub tersebut menggunakan taksi. Sesampainya disana kibum sibuk mencari-cari siwon tapi sulit sekali menemukan suaminya itu dikerumunan banyak orang. Saat kibum hampir kelelahan mencari suaminya tersebut ,ia melihat seorang namja yang sangat dicintainya itu tengah berpelukan dengan mesra bersama yeoja cantik yang ada disampingnya dan sesekali yeoja itu tampak membisikkan sesuatu di telinga siwon dengan sangat mesra dan siwon sesekali siwon membalasnya dengan mencium yeoja tersebut. Melihat hal itu membuat kibum benar-benar sakit hati atas perbuatan suaminya tersebut._

_Kibum menghampiri siwon dan menamparnya dengan sangat keras membuat semua orang yanga ada di klub itu menoleh pada mereka berdua._

" _wonnie kau tega sekali denganku, kau hanya menyuruhku kesini untuk melihat ini semua hah?" teriak kibum pada siwon dan berlari meninggalkan siwon, bulir-bulir bening keluar dari mata indahnya sepanjang perjalanan pulang kerumahnya. Sementara siwon yang tadinya berusaha tidak menghiraukan akhirnya pulang ke ruamahnya juga._

_Sesampainya di rumah, siwon kaget melihat kibum memasukkan semua baju-bajunya ke dalam koper. Siwon sangat sakit melihat istrinya yang sedang terisak menahan tangis tapi sekarang emosilah yang berhasil menguasai siwon hingga tak menghiraukan isakan kibum._

"_kanapa kau pulanh eoh? Lebih baik kau temani saja selingkuhanmu itu" teriak kibum pada suaminya_

"_cih, bukan aku yang selingkuh tapi kau kim kibum" mendengar siwon memanggil namaya dengan 'kibum' hatinya bertambah sakit, baru pertama kali ini suaminya itu tak memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'bummie'. _

" _baiklah choi siwon , kini terserah apa maumu berbuatlah sesuka hatimu" kibum mencoba menahan amarahnya_

"_tapi ceraikan aku dulu" satu kata yang keluar dari mulut kibum sukses membuat namja dihadapannya itu sangat terkejut. Tak pernah terfikirkan oleh siwon istrinya ini akan mengucapkan kata 'cerai' padanya_

"_semudah itukah kau mengucapkan kata cerai kim kibum?" tanya siwon lemah_

"_..."_

"_baiklah kita cerai sekarang juga" ucap siwon pergi meninggalkan kibum dan kembali pergi entah kemana dengan mobil sportnya tersebut._

_Kibum menangis sejadi-jadinya ketika siwon telah pergi dari rumah. Semalaman ia tidak tidur dan hanya menangis di kamarnya. _

_Sementara siwon tengah mengendarai mobilnya dengan sangat kencang menuju pantai tempat kenangan mereka berdua._

" _arrggggggggggghhhhhhhhh"teriak siwon di bibir pantai itu. tak terasa bulir-bulir mata yang telah berusaha di tahannya itu kini keluar dari matanya. ia terduduk lemas di pinggir pantai_

" _kenapa harus seperti ini?" tanya siwon pada dirinya sendiri_

_Dua bulan telah berlalu sejak hari menyedihkan itu. kini siwon dan kibum telah resmi bercerai meskipun keluarga mereka tidak pernah menyetujui perceraian mereka. Mereka berdua kini telah lulus dari sma, kibum melanjutkan kuliahnya ke amerika dan siwon tetap berada di korea._

_Flashback end*_

Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya yang sangat menyakitkan tersebut. Dan kembali memperhatikan wajah cantik kibum. Melihat bibir merah kibum yang sangat lembut tersebut membuat siwon mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir merah kibum hingga akhirnya bibir keduanya kini telah menyatu. Dengan lembut siwon melumat bibir kibum dan sesekali menggigit bibir bawah kibum agar bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan dengan cepat lidah siwon masuk ke dalam mulut kibum berusaha bermain dengan lidah mantan istrinya itu dan menyapa setiap bagian dari mulut itu. karena kurangnya pasokan oksigen membuat siwon mengakhiri ciuman panasnya dengan kibum yang dilakukan secara sepihak tersebut.

Siwon memandangi wajah istrinya lagi " sangat cantik , kau tak pernah berubah bummieku" ucap siwon berbisik mesra di telinga kibum.

Siwon tetap berada di samping ranjang kibum dan mengamati wajah istrinya yang tidak pernah bosan untuk ia pandang tersebut. Hingga tanpa sadar kini ia mulai jatuh tertidur. Dan entah bagaimana ceritanya kini mereka berdua tengah berada dalam satu ranjang yang sama dan tangan siwon melingkar di pinggang ramping kibum.

Keesokan paginya. Kibum yang merasakan sinar matahari yang menembus jendela apartemennya mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berusaha untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Dilihatnya sepintas ada namja yang sangat ia cintai itu tengah tertidur di sampingnya, kibum berpikiran bahwa itu hanya mimpi lalu ia mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lagi agar lebih sadar. Namun ia melihat namja itu tengah menggeliat kecil dan kibum tersadar bahwa itu bukanlah mimpi dan kini ia tengah berada di ranjang yang sama dengan mantan suaminya itu dan dengan apik tangan suaminya juga tengah melingkar di pinggang rampingnya dan

" arrrrrrrrrggggggggtttttttttt" teriakan kibum menggema di seluruh sudut apartemennya membuat namja yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya langsung terbangun dari tidurnya dan lagi-lagi

"aarrrrrrrgggggggggggtttt" teriak siwon lebih keras daripada teriakan kibum.

To be continued ...

**Gomawo bagi uda yang pada review ^^ hehe soalnya ini emang ff pertama saya. Jadi mohon review yang banyak ya hehehheehe gomawo ^^**

**Lee hyun mi: iya memang saya masih baru di dunia perfanfickan dan ini adalah ff pertamaku jadi maaf kalau banyak typos disana-sini.. hehe moga-moga suka yak dan jangan lupa review terus .. gomawo chingu atas supportnya ^^**

**eL-ch4n : iya chingu , emang ff ini belum selesai soalnya mau dibikin chapter . iya nggakpapa chingu itu masukan bagi saya n aku malah seneng kok ada yang ngingetin hehe dan sebisa mungkin typosnya akan diperbaiki ^^... jangan bosen-bosen buat review ya chingu ^^ gomawo.**

**Fireworks : penasaran yak chingu,, ini udah diusahain apdet kilat lho ^^ jangan bosen-bosen buat baca dan review yak gomawo^^**

**Youngsu0307: iya emang baru segitu yang aku post chingu soalnya mau dibikin chapter ^^ . gomawo ya udah bacadan jangan lupa review terus hehe^^**

**Rikha-chan: penasaran yak chingu,, ini udah diusahain apdet kilat lho ^^ jangan bosen-bosen buat baca dan review yak gomawo^^**

**CloudsomniaElf: iya ini tbc .. penasaran yak chingu,, ini udah diusahain apdet kilat lho ^^ jangan bosen-bosen buat baca dan review yak gomawo^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Kibum pov*

Kulihat seorang namja tampan tengah tertidur di sampingku. "Aishh kenapa aku harus memimpikan dia sih" ucapku dalam hati. Namun namja tampan itu mulai menggeliat kecil membuatku tersadar bahwa itu bukanlah mimpi.

" Aaarrrrrrrrrgggggtttttt" teriakku sekencang-kencangnya dan seketika itu namja yang ada disampingku yang sekarang sedang memeluk pinggangku itu langsung bangun dan lagi-lagi.

" Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrggggtttttt" teriak namja tampan itu lebih keras dibanding teriakanku, namja tersebut tak lain adalah Siwon.

" Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan disini eoh?" teriakku pada Siwon sambi memukulnya dengan bantal yang sedang ku pegang.

" Ya! Ya! Ya! Jangan memukuliku terus, sakit tau" ucap Siwon padaku tapi aku tak perduli dengan ucapannya dan terus memukulinya dengan bantal dan apa saja yang ada di dekatku membuat dia berteriak kesakitan.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tidur di ranjangku. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku eoh? Aish dasar namja pervert." teriakku kesal padanya.

" Ya! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu , aku hanya menciummu saja" ucap Siwon tanpa sadar dan seketika itu menutup mulutnya yang kelepasan bicara itu.

"Mwo?" ucapku sangat terkejut.

"A-aniyo bukan seper—" belum sempat Siwon melanjutkan kata-katanya dirinya sudah terjatuh dari kasur karena tendangan kakiku pada perutnya.

"Ya! appo" teriak Siwon kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya sedangkan aku hanya menatapnya tajam.

"Aishh aku hampir gila" ucapku sangat kesal pada Siwon dan memberinya pukulan lagi dengan bantal yang sedang aku pegang namun Siwon malah menarik bantal itu sehingga membuatku jatuh di atas tubuhnya.

Aku berusaha berdiri namun lengan kekar Siwon berusaha menahanku agar tidak berdiri dengan lengannya yang kuat itu membuatku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Ya! Lepaskan aku" teriakku pada Siwon tepat dimukanya namun dia malah tersenyum kecil membuat lesung dipipinya terkembang sangat manis.

Sementara itu Donghae oppa yang sudah ada di depan pintu apartemenku terkejut mendengar suara berisik dari dalam aparetemenku dan dengan cepat ia masuk ke dalam apartemenku.

Donghae oppa sangat terkejut melihatku dan Siwon tengah berpelukan. " Ya! Apa yang kalian berdua sedang lakukan?" teriak Donghae oppa pada kami berdua. melihat Donghae oppa yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarku membuatku dan Siwon sangat terkejut dan dengan cepat Siwon melepaskan dekapannya padaku.

" A-aniyo oppa, dia yang dengan seenaknya tidur di ranjangku" aku mengadu pada oppa kesayanganku itu.

" A-aniyo hyung, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa tidur seranjang dengan Kibum" ucap Siwon membela dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan banyak alasan kau, mengaku saja Choi Siwon" lagi-lagi aku berteriak pada Siwon.

" Ya! Ya! Kalian berdua jangan bicara terus aku bingung harus mendengarkan yang mana" ucap Donghae oppa sedikit kesal padaku dan Siwon membuat kita berdua diam sesaat.

"Ya! Aku telah menyelamatkanmu dari namja pervert si Minho itu yang mau menciummu kemarin malam" ucap Siwon mencoba menjelaskan.

" Iya tapi kau yang malah menciumku saat aku tertidur" ucapku marah pada Siwon.

"Apa benar itu Siwon?" tanya Donghae oppa pada Siwon.

"Mianhae hyung, aku benar-benar tidak sadar telah menciumnya" ucap Siwon menyesal.

"Ya! Mana ada mencium seseorang tanpa sadar Siwon. Jangan banyak alasan kau?" ucapku sambil melempar muka Siwon dengan bantal yang ada di kursi lalu pergi meninggalkannya bersama Donghae oppa.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Jangan melempariku dengan bantal " ucap Siwon padaku namun tak kuhiraukan sama sekali dan meneruskan langkahku menuju ke dalam kamarku untuk mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi, aku membereskan tempat tidurku dan terlintas wajah Siwon tadi pagi membuatku kesal "Aishh dasar namja pervert" umpatku lagi pada Siwon.

Donghae oppa masuk ke dalam kamarku dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasurku.

" Bummie kau itu lucu sekali" ucap Donghae oppa padaku.

"Wae?" tanyaku padanya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang lebih dari ciuman dengan Siwon Bummie, jadi kenapa tadi kau sangat marah padanya?" tanya Dongahe oppa padaku sambil tertawa.

"Ya! Itu semua sudah berlalu oppa jangan pernah mengungkitnya kembali" ucapku memberi alasan.

"Tapi kau masih mencintainya kan Bummie?" tanya Donghae oppa yang membuatku sangat terkejut.

"A-aniyo oppa" ellaku padanya.

"Jangan bohong pada oppamu ini Bummie, aku sangat mengenalmu Bummie jika kau sudah mencintai satu orang maka kau akan mencintainya selamanya" ucap Donghae oppa lagi.

"Sudahlah oppa aku ingin melupakan masalaluku dengannya" ucapku yakin. Donghae oppa bangkit dan memelukku.

"Ne, baiklah aku akan selalu mendukung keputusanmu Bummie asalkan kau bahagia" ucap Donghae oppa membuatku sangat lega.

" Ini jam berapa Bummie? apa kau tidak kuliah ?" tanya Donghae oppa padaku.

Aku melirik jam dinding kamarku " Aishh oppa kau jahat sekali tidak memberitahuku, aku pasti telat nih" ucapku sambil mengambil tas di atas meja kamarku dan pergi meninggalkan Donghae oppa setelah berpamitan padanya.

"Apa kau tidak mau aku antar Bummie?" teriak Donghae oppa dari dalam kamarku.

"Aniyo oppa. Anyeong" ucapku sambil berlari keluar dari apartemenku sedangkan Donghae oppa hanya tersenyum melihatku tingkah lakuku.

Benar saja sesampainya di kampus, Tiffani songsaengnim sudah ada di dalam kelas dan tampaknya sedang menjelaskan materi kuliah. Dengan agak takut aku masuk ke dalam ruangan kelas.

"Anyeong Tiffani songsaengnim, mianhae saya telat"ucapku dengan nada menyesal.

"Baiklah cepat duduk di kursimu Kibum-ssi"suruh Tiffani songsaengnim padaku.

Aku pun berjalan menuju kursiku dan kulirik namja yang sudah berhasil merusak hariku ini. Kulirik dia dan ternyata dia tengah menertawaiku. Aku memberinya deathglare padanya namun sama sekali tak dihiraukannya.

"Bummie kenapa kau bisa telat eoh?"tanya Kyuhyun padaku saat jam istirahat.

"Ada sedikit insiden kecil tadi pagi Kyu dan itu sudah berhasil merusak hariku"ucapku masih dengan nada kesal mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Ya! Jangan mengatakan seolah-olah hanya aku yang bersalah Kibum, aku juga tidak tau kenapa bisa ada di atas ranjangmu padahal seingatku aku hanya tidur disamping ranjangmu" ucap Siwon yang tiba-tiba menghampiriku dan Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? K-kalian tidur seranjang?"tanya Kyu dengan suara yang cukup keras membuatku dan Siwon menutup mulutnya rapat.

"Aishh kau ini, jangan keras-keras Kyu. Aku tidak mau ada yang mengetahui hal ini"ucapku menjelaskan.

"Ya! Apa kau takut statusmu sebagai JANDA diketahui para namja yang ada disini eoh? Dasar yeoja genit"ucap Siwon dengan nada mengejek.

Aku memberinya tatapan deathglare pada mantan suamiku ini karena telah menyebutku JANDA.

"Ya! Aku bukan yeoja genit babo" ucapku kesal.

"Kalau kau bukan yeoja genit, kenapa kemarin malam Minho bisa masuk ke apartemenmu eoh da berusaha menciummu"ucap Siwon agak sedikit kesal.

"Kau jangan memfitnah dia Siwon"ucapku semakin geram pada Siwon.

"Aku tidak bohong, kalau kau tidak percaya tanya saja padanya" ucap Siwon sambil menunjuk orang yang tengah berjalan menuju padaku.

"Pagi bummie, kau tidur nyenyak kan?"tanya Minho padaku dengan senyum polosnya.

"Pagi Minho-ah, apa aku boleh bertanya padamu Minho-ah?"

"Ne, tanya apa Bummie"ucap Minho sambil duduk disebelahku.

"Apa kau kemarin mau menciumku saat aku tertidur Minho-ah?"tanyaku hati-hati pada namja yang sudah aku anggap seperti saudaraku ini.

"A-aniyo Bummie, mana mungkin aku melakukan itu padamu"ucap Minho sedikit gugup.

"Cih kau masih bisa berbohong eoh?"celetuk Siwon pada Minho membuat Minho menoleh benci padanya .

"Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku pulang Siwon-ssi, jadi mungkin saja kau yang melakukan apa-apa pada Bummie"Minho membalikkan perkataan Siwon tadi membuat dia jadi salah tingkah.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu eoh?"tanya Siwon pada Kibum yang sedari mendapat tatapan tajam dari mantan istrinya itu.

"Sudahlah aku malas membahas masalah ini, Kyu katanya kau mau meminjam buku di perpustakaan?"tanyaku pada Kyu yang juga tengah duduk disampingku.

"Ne Bummie, kajja kita ke perpustakaan"ucap Kyu padaku lalu menarik tanganku lembut meninggalkan Siwon dan Minho yang masih berdiri mematung melihat kepergianku dan kyu.

"Ya! Kenapa kau ikut dengannya eoh? Ya! Lee Kyuhyun"teriak Siwon kesal sambil berlari mengejarku dan Kyu.

Di perpustakaan aku hanya duduk menemani Kyuhyun karena hari ini aku tidak mood untuk membaca dikarenakan namja yang ada disampingku ini, kenapa juga dia harus ikut keperpustakaan yang notabene tempat yang paling ia benci. Tiba-tiba handphoneku bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"Yeobseo?"tanyaku pada seseorang diseberang telfon.

"Halo Bummieku"sapa seseorang disebrang telfon tadi.

"Kau siapa?"tanyaku penasaran.

"Apa kau sudah lupa denganku chagi?"ucap namja di sebrang telfon dengan sangat mesra membuatku takut. Melihat raut mukaku yang sedikit berubah Siwon lalu merebut handphoneku dan berbicara dengan namja tersebut.

"Siapa kau?"tanyanya kasar pada namja tersebut.

"Kenapa kau merebut handphone yang bukan milikmu Siwon-ssi, aku tidak mau berbicara denganmu brengsek, jadi cepat berikan telfon itu pada Bummieku"ucapnya dengan nada mengerikan.

"Brengsek, apa ini kau eoh?"ucap Siwon yang sudah mengetahaui siapa yang kini sedang berbicara padanya itu.

"Ternyata kau cepat sekali mengenaliku Siwon-ssi"tawa namja tersebut yang ternyata adalah Shim Changmin.

"Aku tidak akan pernah lupa denganmu brengsek, apa yang kau mau sekarang?"tanya Siwon mulai geram pada namja yang berbicara padanya via telfon itu.

"Sangat simple Siwon, aku hanya menginginkan apa yang harusnya menjadi milikku. Aku hanya menginginkan Bummieku" ucap Changmin memberi penjelasan. Kini Siwon sudah sangat geram pada Changmin.

"Hanya di dalam mimpimu brengsek"ucap Siwon mengakhiri pembicaraan pada Changmin lalu mengembalikannya lagi padaku. Sedangkan aku hanya kebingungan dengan percakapan Siwon dan namja tadi.

"Tadi itu siapa Siwon?"tanyaku penasaran padanya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, Kyu ayo ikut aku"Siwon menyeret tangan Kyu keluar dari perpustakaan .

Kibum pov end*

Author pov*

Siwon berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan dengan menggepalkan tangannya kuat menahan amarah yang sedari tadi ditahannya dihadapan Kibum agar tidak membuat yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu khawatir .

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengambilnya dariku lagi Shim Changmin"ucap Siwon yang masih mengepalkan tangannya.

"ya! Kau ini kenapa Siwon?"tanya Kyu kebingungan mendapati sikap aneh sahabat baiknya itu.

"Shim Changmin telah kembali Kyu, dan dia ingin mengambil Bummie dariku"ucap Siwon memberi penjelasan pada Kyu, membuat Kyu mengangguk mengerti.

"Jangan khawatir Won, Aku akan selalu membantumu "ucap Kyu yakin dan merangkul bahu sahabatnya tersebut.

"Gomawo Kyu"ucap Siwon sambil membalas rangkulan Kyu padanya.

Kibum dan Minho pulang kuliah bersama naik bis. Sesampainya di apartemen, Kibum segera mengambil kunci apartemennya dari dalam tasnya. Setelah lama mencari namun ia tetap tidak menemukan kunci apartemennya.

"Aissh pasti kuncinya jatuh saat aku mengambil handphone tadi"ucap Kibum memelas.

"Eottokhae?" kibum panik karena dia tidak akan bisa masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Dia mencoba menghubungi Donghae namun sialnya handphone kakaknya itu sedang tidak aktif.

Kibum duduk di depan pintu apartemennya hingga larut malam dan tertidur disana. Siwon yang baru saja sampai di apartemennya terkejut melihat Kibum yang sedang tertidur di depan pintu apertemennya.

"Ya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Siwon sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Kibum membuat yeoja cantik yang sedang tertidur itu bangun.

"Ya! Jangan mengangguku Siwon"ucap Kibum ketus pada mantan suaminya itu.

"Ya! Jangan tidur disini kau nanti bisa sakit"ucap Siwon menasihati Kibum namun Kibum sama sekali tak menghiraukannya.

"Yasudah kalau gitu, kalau kau sakit jangan salahkan aku eoh"ucap Siwon lalu masuk ke dalam apaertemennya.

Siwon yang sudah masuk kedalam apartemennya masih sangat khawatir dengan Kibum. Akhirnya ia pun keluar dari apartemennya untuk melihat keadaan Kibum. Dia sangat terkejut melihat Kibum masih saja berada disana.

"Ya! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, kenapa kau tidak masuk ke dalam apartemenmu?"tanya Siwon pada Kibum.

"Kunci aparetemenku hilang jadi aku tidak bisa masuk ke dalam apartemenku"jelas Kibum dengan wajah memelas.

"Aishh kau ini dari dulu selalu saja ceroboh. Yasudah menginaplah diapartemenku"tawar Siwon pada Kibum.

"Andwe,, dan satu lagi aku tidak ceroboh sepertimu Siwon" bentak Kibum pada Siwon.

"Yasudah terserah kau sajalah"ucap siwon lalu kembali kedalam apartemennya.

Semakin malam Kibum semakin merasakan kedinginan yang luar biasa membuatnya agak menggigil kedinginan. Sementara di dalam apartemen, Siwon sama sekali tidak bisa tidur karena terus kepikiran dengan mantan istrinya itu. ia tampak mondar-mandir di ruang tamunya khawatir. Akhirnya Siwon pun keluar dari apartemennya lagi untuk melihat Kibum.

"Aishh dasar keras kepala"ucap Siwon sambil keluar dari apartemenya lagi. Dilihatnya Kibum masih ditempat yang sama seperti tadi dan tubuhnya kini tampak menggigil kedinginan membuat Siwon semakin tak tega dengan mantan istrinya itu lalu sekali lagi mendekati Kibum.

"Ya! Tidurlah di apartemenku" ucap Siwon pada Kibum. Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Siwon namun tak memberi jawaban.

"Aku janji tak akan menyentuhmu, kalau kau tetap disini kau pasti akan mati kedinginan Kibum"ucap Siwon khawatir.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, tampak seorang namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan tatapan penuh kebencian melihat namja yang ada disamping yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu. "Choi Siwon kau sudah membangkitkan amarahku"ucap namja itu dengan memukulkan kepalan tangannya di tembok.

"Kupastikan kau akan sangat menyesal telah menyentuh Bummieku Siwon"ucap Changmin dengan nada penuh amarah melihat yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu tengah masuk ke dalam apartemen Siwon mantan suaminya.

Akhirnya kibum pun mau bermalam di apartemen Siwon. Kibum pun tidur di kasur hangat milik Siwon yang memancarkan aroma khas mantan suaminya itu yang bisa membuatnya tenang. Kibum segera memejamkan matanya saat dilihatnya Siwon keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Tanpa Kibum duga Siwon malah tidur disebelah Kibum membuat yeoja itu terkejut.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tidur disini eoh?"tanya Kibum lalu bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Kalau tidak tidur disini aku mau tidur dimana lagi eoh? "tanya Siwon pada Kibum.

"kau bisa tidur disana"ucap Kibum sambil menunjuk sofa yang ada di sebelah ranjang.

"Ya! Aku tidak mau tidur sana, nanti aku tidak bisa tidur"ucap Siwon kesal.

"Aishh yasudah kalau gitu aku tidur diluar saja"ucap Kibum sambil beranjak dari ranjang Siwon. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena Siwon menarik tangannya tak membiarkan dia pergi.

"Aishh yasudah tidurlah disini, aku akan tidur disofa" ucap siwon mengalah pada Kibum lalu berjalan menuju sofa dekat ranjangnya.

Kibum tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu melanjutkan tidurnya lagi. Tak lama Kibum pun sudah tertidur lelap. Sementara Siwon yang sedang tidur di sofa sama sekali tidak bisa tertidur. Berulang kali ia memejamkan matanya tetapi tetap saja matanya itu tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Aigoo lama-lama aku bisa gila nih"ucap Siwon pada dirinya sendiri. Dilihatnya Kibum sudah tertidur lelap. Wajahnya yang teduh membuat Siwon begitu tenang. Dengan perlahan Siwon naik ke atas ranjangnya dan berbaring di samping Kibum. Dilihatnya muka Kibum yang sangat putih dan mulus itu membuat hatinya berdegup kencang. Matanya yang tadinya melihat wajah kibum kini terhenti dibibir merah kibum yang sangat menggoda itu. Diciumnya bibir itu sekilas. Sepanjang malam siwon tidak tidur dan hanya memandangi muka istrinya yang sangat cantik itu. namun kegiatannya terhenti saat telfon yang ada di mejanya itu bergetar.

"Drrrrrrtttttt...ddrrrrttt"

"Yeobseyo"jawab Siwon pada orang yang menelfonnya.

"Malam Choi Siwon"ucap namja itu pada Siwon.

"Ada apa brengsek?"ucap Siwon pada namja tersebut yang tak lain adalah Shim Changmin.

"Apa kau bersenang-senang malam ini dengan Bummieku Siwon-ssi?"tanya Changmin pada Siwon dengan tawa tersembunyi.

"Bukan urusanmu brengsek"jawab Siwon penuh amarah.

"Kau sudah membuatku sangat marah Choi Siwon dan kupastikan kau akan benar-benar menyesal telah menyentuh Bummieku"ucap Changmin sambil mengakhiri telfonnya.

"Dasar freak"umpat Siwon pada namja yang baru saja menelfonnya itu.

Siwon kembali menatap wajah teduh mantan istrinya, mengusap pipi chubbinya lembut dan sesekali mencium kening Kibum. Tanpa terasa hari pun telah berganti pagi. Sebelum Kibum bangun dari tidurnya, Siwon kembali ke sofa dekat ranjangnya agar Kibum tidak marah padanya karena berada satu rajang dengannya.

Tak lama setelah Siwon pindah ke Sofa Kibum tampak menggeliat kecil.

"Urrmm" Kibum menggeliat kecil dan mencoba untuk membuka matanya. dilihatnya Siwon yang tengah tertidur di atas sofa membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah pada namja yang sangat dicintainya itu. Kibum beranjak dari ranjang Siwon berjalan menuju sofa yang ditiduri Siwon, Kibum berjongkok untuk bisa melihat wajah suaminya itu lebih jelas. Dipandanginya terus wajah suaminya sangat tampan dan tenang itu membuatnya tersenyum kecil karena sudah lama ia tak memandang wajah imut suaminya saat tertidur semenjak perceraian mereka berdua.

"Apa aku begitu tampan saat tidur Kibum hingga kau tidak berkedip memandangiku"ucap Siwon membuat Kibum terkejut dan tersentak kebelakang sedangkan namja yang ternyata tidak tertidur itu membuka matanya membuat Kibum salah tingkah.

"Ya! Siapa yang memandangimu"teriak Kibum pada mantan suaminya itu dan beranjak keluar apartemen Siwon.

"Aishh kau ini kenapa harus malu-malu eoh? Lihat pipimu sudah memerah haha"tawa Siwon melihat pipi merah Kibum membuat yeoja cantik itu semakin salah tingkah.

Donghae yang sudah berada di apartemen Kibum terkejut melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya itu keluar dari apartemen Siwon.

"Bummie aku sudah membuat duplikat kuncinya ini"ucap Donghae pada Kibum dan melemparkan kunci apartemen padanya.

"Gomawo oppa"Kibum memberi killer smilenya pada oppa kesayangannya itu lalu membuka pintu apartemennya dengan kunci yang telah diberikan Donghae.

Dengan cepat ia segera meluncur ke dalam kamarnya dan segera mandi karena ia tak mau terlambat kuliah seperti kemarin.

"Bummie cepatlah sedikit, kita hampir telat nih"teriak Donghae pada kibum dari ruang tamu apartemen.

"Ne,, ne oppa kajja kita berangkat"Kibum keluar dari dalam kamarnya dan menyeret oppanya menuju mobil oppanya itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian sampailah kedua kakak beradik itu di kampusnya.

"Oppa gomawo,,,anyeong"ucap Kibum kepada Donghae lalu berlari menuju kelasnya.

"Bummie-ah"sapa Minho pada Kibum .

"Minho-ah kenapa kau tak menjemputku eoh?"tanya Kibum berpura-pura marah pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aishh kau yang kemana Bummie aku tadi ke apartemenmu tapi kau tidak ada"ucap Minho dengan nada kecewa. Kibum baru sadar bahwa semalam ia bermalam di apartemen Siwon dan memcoba mencari alasan yang tepat untuk ia jawab pada Minho.

"ooh aku lupa Minho-ah, aku kemarin pulang ke rumahku makanya aku tidak ada di apartemen"jelas Kibum pada Minho.

"Bummie aku tadi menemukan ini di pintu apartemenmu"ucap Minho sambil menyodorkan setangkai mawar merah lengkap dengan surat kecil yang tergantung manis dia atasnya dari dalam tasnya.

"Ini bunga dari siapa Minho-ah?"tanya Kibum penasaran dan mengambil bunga itu dari tangan Minho.

"Molla, lebih baik kau baca saja suratnya siapa tau ada nama pengirimnya"usul Minho.

Perlahan Kibum membaca surat yang ada di tangannya.

"_Selamat pagi Bummie ku sayang, semoga harimu menyenangkan."_

_Saranghae Bummie_

_# C #_

Kibum sangat terkejut saat membaca surat tersebut, apalagi inesial 'C' yang tertera disurat itu membuat Kibum merasa sangat takut. Kibum tak mau hal yang sama akan terulang lagi saat namja itu berusaha membawa dia kabur dan memisahkan dirinya dengan orang-orang yang sangat dicintainya termasuk Siwon dan keluarganya.

_Flashback _

_Seorang yeoja tengah duduk di pinggir pantai yang sangat indah mencoba menghibur hatinya yang saat ini sedang terluka. Seorang namja tampak menghampiri yeoja itu dan duduk sampingnya._

"_Bummie sudahlah lupakan Siwon, dia itu tidak pernah mencintaimu Bummi-ah" ucap namja tersebut yang tak lain adalah Shim Changmin._

"_Aku tidak bisa Changmin-ah,aku sangat mencintainya dan aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dia"ucap yeoja cantik tersebut yang tak lain adalah Kim kibum._

"_Kau jangan seperti ini Bummie lupakan dia dan menikahlah denganku. Aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari Siwon"ucap Changmin berusaha meyakinkan yeoja yang ada dihadapannya itu._

_Kibum menunduk dalam, ia sama sekali tak mencintai namja yang ada disampingnya saat ini namun Kibum juga tak mau menyakitinya lebih dalam lagi._

"_Mianhae Changmin-ah aku benar-benar tidak bisa, dan baru kemarin aku resmi bercerai dari Wonnie aku tidak bisa langsung bersamamu"ucap Kibum sambil sesekali terisak mengingat dirinya kini telah resmi bercerai dengan namja yang sangat dicintainya itu. melihat Kibum terisak hati Changmin sangat sakit, dia memeluk Kibum erat seolah tak mau kehilangan yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu._

"_Kumohon ikutlah denganku ke Inggris, lambat laun kau pasti bisa mencintaiku dan melupakan Siwon Bummie"ucap namja itu masih kekeh._

"_Mianhae Changmin-ah, aku harus pulang"ucap Kibum sambil melepaskan pelukan Changmin dan bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pulang. _

_Changmin bangkit dan berusaha mengejar Kibum. "Biar aku antar Bummie"ucap Changmin sembari menarik Kibum ke dalam mobilnya._

_Tanpa mereka berdua sadari Siwon yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua sangat sakit harus merelakan istri yang sangat dicintainya bersama lelaki lain._

"_Seharusnya aku yang mengusap air matamu Bummie bukan dia"ucap Siwon penuh amarah memandang Changmin yang dengan seenaknya memeluk Kibum. Kini Siwon benar-benar merasa kehilangan harta yang sangat berharga di hidupnya yaitu Kibum._

_Sementara itu di dalam mobil Changmin, Kibum sama sekali tak berbicara dan hanya diam memandang keluar yang berbicara padanya sama sekali tak digubrisnya. Kibum merasakan ada yang aneh, karena ini bukanlah jalan menuju rumahnya namun jalan menuju bandara. Kibum mulai khawatir dan bertanya pada Changmin._

"_Changmin-ah kita mau kemana?ini bukan jalan ke rumahku"tanya Kibum gelisah._

"_Kita akan pergi ke Inggris sekarang juga chagi-ah"ucap Changmin dengan mengembangkan senyumnya lebar._

"_Andwe, aku mau pulang Changmin-ah"ucap Kibum memberontak dan Changmin menggenggam tangannya kuat hingga ia merasakan sakit di tangannya._

"_Lepaskan aku, atau aku akan loncat dari mobil"ancam Kibum pada Changmin._

"_Kau tidak akan berani chagi-ah, kau akan terluka"ucap Changmin sambil berusaha menciumi Kibum namun tak berhasil. Kibum akhirnya berhasil mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya untuk meloncat dari mobil Changmin yang sedang dikendarai sangat kencang tersebut._

_Kibum berhasil menggigit lengat Changmin dengan sangat kuat hingga namja itu berteriak kesakitan dan Kibum membuka pintu mobilnya lalu dengan cepat ia melompat keluar._

"_Bummie jangan!"teriak Changmin saat melihat Kibum meloncat keluar._

"_Arrrrrrrrrrrggggggggtt"teriak Kibum kesakitan dan akhirnya tak sadarkan diri di pinggir jalan raya karena aksinya barusan yang meloncat dari mobil Changmin yang sedang melaju kencang._

_Flashback end_

Wajah Kibum seketika itu memucat membuat Minho sangat khawatir.

"Bummie gwaenchana? Wajahmu terlihat pucat"ucap Minho khawatir.

"Ne,, sepertinya aku harus pulang Minho-ah"ucap Kibum lemah.

"Biar aku yang mengantarmu Bummie"ucap Minho masih dengan nada khawatir.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya berhasil mendapat izin dari kampus. Minho dan Kibum berjalan keluar kampus untuk menyetop sebuah taksi namun tanpa mereka berdua sadari ada bahaya yang kini sedang mengintai mereka berdua.

Minho sedang berusaha menyetop taksi dan Kibum sedang berdiri di pinggir jalan dengan gelisah, hatinya kini benar-benar merasa tak tenang. Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang Kibum di dekap dua orang namja tinggi dan tegap yang memberikan Kibum bius hingga akhirnya ia pingsan. Minho yang tadinya sudah berhasil menyetop sebuah taksi mendapati Kibum yang diseret dua orang yang tak dikenalnya langsung berlari menuju Kibum dan dua orang itu.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Bummie"Minho berusaha merebut Kibum dari kedua namja itu namun ia malah jatuh tersungkur akibat tendangan salah satu namja kekar tadi.

Kibum yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dimasukkan ke dalam mobil mewah hitam dan disana telah duduk namja yang selalu terobsesi dengan yeoja cantik yang kini sedang ada di pangkuannya masih dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri akibat obat bius tadi.

"Aku berhasil mendapatkanmu kembali Bummieku"ucap namja itu puas.

**To be continued...**

**Anyeong para readers . gimana-gimana? Puas gak hehehhe^^ (pede abis)**

**Maaf kalo saya kaga bisa balas review chingu satu-satu^^ dan maaf kalo masih ada typos disana-sini ^^**

***Rikha chan: tau tuh Changmin oppa. Kan kibum uda punya siwon oppa mending ama author aja changmin oppa#plakk ditabok changmin oppa. Sibum bersatu gak ya? Stay tune disini terus ya biar tau kelanjutannya. Mungkin chapternya ampe 5 tapi bisa berubah juga sih, tergantung yang review chingu ^^**

***snowysmiles: gwaenchana chingu yang penting sekarang uda review hehehe^^**

**Iya chingu uda aku pertimbangin di chapter selanjutnya. Moment Changbum akan banyak di chapter 4 jadi staytune in here yak^^ gomawo.**

***Fireworks: tau tuh changmin oppa tega-teganya .makin penasaran yak chingu ?staytune aja disini ^^ gomawo uda review.**

***youngsu0370: iya chingu . staytune in here yak gomawo^^**

***lee hyun mi : iya siwon oppa harus berusaha keras nih chingu buat dapetin kibum lagi soalnya banyak yang suka nih ama kibum hehehe^^ gomawo uda review staytune in here yak ^^**

***wonnie: penasaran yak,, berjalan mulus gak ya? Makanya staytune in here okehh^^ **

**Ia nanti dipertimbangin yak usulnya chingu. Insyaallah bakal dibuatin ^^ Gomawo uda review^^**

**#The big thanks#**

Kira itu Jung Dabin Naepoppo: fichul: wiikim: Park Minnie: rikha-chan: wonnie bummie: wonnie: Kang Ji Ae: Snowysmiles: Fireworks: youngsu0307: winda1004: lee hyun mi.

**Gomawo ^^**

**Review please ^^ **


	4. Chapter 4

Kibum yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dimasukkan ke dalam mobil mewah hitam, disana telah duduk namja yang selalu terobsesi dengan yeoja cantik yang kini sedang ada di pangkuannya masih dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri akibat obat bius tadi.

"Aku berhasil mendapatkanmu kembali Bummieku"ucap namja tampan itu puas.

Author pov*

Siwon dengan bersemangat melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dalam kelasnya. Tampak disepanjang jalan para yeoja yang meneriakkan namanya, namun Siwon hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum manisnya. Ia kini sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu. digenggaman tangannya kini ada setangkai bunga mawar merah kesukaan mantan istrinya.

"Pagi Kyu"sapa Siwon pada sahabat karibnya itu, sedangkan yang disapa merasa heran mendapati sahabatnya kini tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kau kenapa Won? Kelihatannya kau sangat senang hari ini"tanya Kyu yang penasaran dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya yang berubah 180 derajat tersebut.

"Hahaha begitu ya?"ucap Siwon sambil memampangkan senyum di wajah tampannya.

"Jangan-jangan kau sudah baikan dengan Kibummie eoh?"tanya Kyu penasaran.

"Kau ini memang sahabat yang paling pengertian Kyu, aku sekarang akan berusaha mendapatkannya kembali karena aku tahu sekarang kalau dia masih mencintaiku"ucap Siwon yakin.

"Ne.. ne..apa ku bilang kalian sebenarnya masih saling mencintai eoh"ucap Kyu pada Siwon yang sedang menciumi bunga mawar yang ada di tangannya sekarang.

"Ne.. tapi kenapa dia belum datang eoh, ini sudah hampir bel masuk"ucap Siwon sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Molla, tapi aku tadi sempat melihatnya bersama dengan Minho tapi kenapa mereka belum masuk juga ya"ucap Kyu memberitahu Siwon.

"Aishh kenapa namja itu masih saja berusaha mendekati Bummieku"ucap Siwon kesal mendengar Minho yang tengah bersama Kibum.

Siwon dengan sabar menunggu kedatangan Kibum, akan tetapi sosok itu tidak kunjung datang hingga jam istirahat tiba membuat Siwon semakin kesal.

"Aigoo dia berani-beraninya membolos dengan Minho sialan itu"umpat Siwon kesal yang mendapati Kibum tidak masuk kuliah.

"Tidak biasanya Kibummie membolos won, apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?"ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada khawatir.

Siwon masih tampak khawatir dan berusaha menghubungi mantan istrinya itu namun tetap hasilnya nihil karena nomor yang sedari tadi ia telfon sekarang tidak aktif.

Sementara di tempat lain, Minho tengah berlari mencari Donghae untuk memberitahu kejadian yang dialami Kibum sekarang. Akhirnya dengan bersusah payah ia berhasil menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Minho mengahampiri namja tersebut dengan cepat.

"Hyung ,, kau kakaknya Bummie kan?"tanya Minho masih dengan nafas terengah-engah akibat berlari tadi.

"Ne,, kau temannya Bummie kan, wea mencariku?"tanya Donghae pada Minho penasaran.

"B-Bummie diculik hyung"ucap Minho agak terbata-bata berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya yang memburu.

"Mwo?"teriak Donghae kaget.

"Aku sudah berusaha menyelamatkannya hyung tapi dua orang yang menyekapnya terlalu kuat hingga aku tak bisa melawannya sendirian"ucap Minho berusaha menjelaskan.

"Ne,, gomawo"ucap Donghae sambil berlari meninggalkan Minho menuju mobilnya.

"Aishh pasti ini semua ulah namja sialan itu, awas saja kalau kau berani menyakiti dongsaeng kesayanganku Shim Changmin"umpat Donghae pada namja yang ia maksud.

Siwon yang baru keluar dari kelasnya tak sengaja melihat Donghae berlari tergesa-gesa, dengan agak berlari Siwon mengejar mantan kakak iparnya itu.

"Hyung" teriak Siwo memanggil Donghae sedangkan Donghae menghentikan langkahnya saat Siwon memanggilnya.

"Hyung kau kenapa sangat tergesa-gesa begitu dan tampak khawatir?"tanya Siwon penasaran.

"B-Bummie diculik Siwon-ah"ucap Donghae dengan nada khawatir.

"Mwo?"lagi-lagi Siwon terkejut mendengar berita ini.

"Aku akan segera pulang dan meminta bantuan tema-temanku untuk tahu dimana keberadaan Changmin sekarang"ucap Donghae masih dengan nada khawatir.

Donghae melihat perubahan raut wajah Siwon yang mulai menegang sekarang.

"Jangan khawatir Siwon-ah, aku akan segera menemukannya"ucap Donghae sambil mengelus pundak Siwon lembut lalu kembali berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Kalau kau berani menyakitinya atau menyentuhnya, kupastikan aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri Shim Changmin"ucap Siwon dengan penuh amarah lalu pergi entah kemana.

Sementara di kediaman keluarga Kim, kim Chullie tampak gelisah mendengar anak yang sangat dicintainya kini sedang diculik orang.

"Hiks...Bummie ...hiks...hiks..."isak Kim Chullie yang masih menangis mendengar berita dari anak sulungnya tadi bahwa Kibum tengah diculik.

"Chagi sudah jangan menangis terus"ucap Kim Hangeng berusaha menenangkan istrinya saat ini yang masih terguncang.

"Aku takut chagi kalau Bummie kenapa-napa"ucap Kim Chullie lagi membuat hati suaminya semakin sakit melihatnya terisak menahan tangis.

"Aku berjanji akan menemukan Bummie chagi dan kupastikan ia akan baik-baik saja"ucap Kim Hangeng lagi sambil mencium pucuk kepala istri tercintanya itu.

Author pov end*

Changmin pov*

Dengan perlahan kubaringkan tubuh mungil yeoja yang ada dalam gendonganku ini sekarang diatas kasurku yang berukuran king size. Aku duduk disamping tubuhnya dengan perlahan agar yeoja yang sangat aku cintai ini tidak terbangun dari tidurnya. Kupandangi wajah putih mulusnya dan kujelajahi dengan tanganku yang ingin merasakan lembutnya wajah itu.

"Aku berhasil mendapatkanmu kembali Chagi-ah"ucapku dengan tersenyum puas bisa memandang Kibum sedekat ini.

Dengan setia ku elus rambut hitamnya dan sesekali kuciumi keningya. Kubaringkan tubuhku disamping yeoja cantik ini dan mengahadap ke wajahnya. Kuusap pipi chabbinya yang begitu menggemaskan. Begitu lama aku pandangi wajahnya yang tidak pernah membosankan untuk aku pandang itu. kulihat ia menggeliat kecil terlihat sangat imut di mataku.

"urrmmhh"

"Akhh,, appo?"Kibum meracau kesakitan di kepalanya yang mungkin diakibat obat bius tadi.

"Kau sudah bangun Chagi-ah?"ucapku membuatnya menoleh padaku terkejut.

"C-Changmin-ah aku sekarang ada dimana? Kenapa kau ada disini?"tanyanya kebingugan.

"Kau sekarang di rumahku Bummie "ucapku lembut sambil membelai rambut hitamnya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini? Aku mau pulang Changmin-ah keluargaku pasti khawatir denganku"ucap Kibum sambil berusaha duduk dari posisi tidurnya namun dengan cepat aku menindihnya tak membiarkan yeoja cantik itu beranjak dari posisinya.

"Changmin-ah apa yang mau kau lakukan ?"ucap Kibum takut meihatku kini sudah menindihnya dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha memberontak.

Aku tak perduli dengan pukulan-pukulan yang diberikan Kibum kepadaku yang terpenting saat ini aku hanya ingin merasakan lembutnya bibir merah marun milik Kibum itu yang selalu menggoda untuk dilumat. Saat bibirku berhasil menyentuh bibirnya kulumat dengan lembut bibirnya dan sesekali kugigit bibir bawahnya agar aku bisa masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Kibum masih tampak meronta-ronta kecil namun aku tetap melancarkan aksiku semakin ganas. Kuhisap lidahnya membuat dia sedikit menggelinjang kenikmatan.

"Akhh"teriakku kesakitan saat Kibum berhasil menggigit lidahku yang sedang bermain dengan lidahnya dan mendorong tubuhku menjauh.

"Wae chagi-ah? kau sekarang milikku"ucapku lembut sambil berusaha mendekatinya lagi.

"Jangan mendekat Shim Changmin, kau tidak boleh menyentuhku karena hanya satu orang yang boleh menyentuhku yaitu Wonnie"ucapnya lantang membuatku semakin geram mendengar nama namja yang baru keluar dari mulutnya itu.

Aku menjambak rambutnya lembut.

"Kau itu milikku dan selamanya milikku jadi jangan pernah menyebutkan nama namja brengsek itu dihadapanku Bummie"ucapku sambil menciumi leher putih Kibum yang begitu menggoda.

Changmin pov end*

Kibum pov*

"Kau itu milikku dan selamanya milikku jadi jangan pernah menyebutkan nama namja brengsek itu dihadapanku Bummie"teriak namja tampan yang sedang menciumi leherku penuh nafsu,namja itu yang tak lain adalah Shim Changmin.

"Akkkhh"teriakku kesakitan saat Changmin menggigit leherku dengan kasar.

Kudorong tubuhnya lagi menjauh dariku dan seketika itu aku berlari menuju pintu keluar kamar tersebut. Kuputar handle pintunya namun hasilnya nihil karena pintu itu ternyata di kunci rapat oleh Changmin. Changmin tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan mendekatiku lagi membuatku sangat takut saat ini.

"Kau tidak akan bisa kemana-mana chagi-ah"ucap Changmin mesra di telingaku membuatku bergidik ngeri.

"Kumohon Changmin-ah jangan seperti ini keluargaku pasti sangat khawatir denganku"ucapku memelas sambil berangsur duduk dilantai kayu kamar Changmin.

"Kau tidak perlu mereka Bummie, kau hanya perlu aku. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu"ucap Changmin lembut dan terkesan sangat kasihan untukku.

"Tetaplah disini Bummie, kumohon"ucap Changmin sekali lagi sembari mengusap pipiku yang basah karena air mataku.

Aku bisa melihat ada raut kesedihan atau mungkin terkesan kesepian di wajah Changmin sekarang, ada sekelebat rasa iba dihatiku melihat sosok rapuh namja yang ada dihadapanku ini.

"Changmin-ah kumohon jangan seperti ini, aku akan bersedia menjadi temanmu tapi kumohon lepaskan aku sekarang"ucapku berhati-hati pada Changmin.

"Andwe aku tidak bisa melepasmu chagi, aku mau hidup denganmu"ucap Changmin dengan mengembangkan tawanya lebar Lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

Aku duduk di sudut kamar besar itu dan menekukkan kakiku hingga menutupi wajahku saat ini berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku yang sedang ketakutan. Tak lama kemudian masuklah Changmin ke dalam kamar ini membuatku semakin takut. Ia datang membawa nampan berisi makanan penuh.

Kurasakan tangan dinginnya mengelus rambutku lembut.

"Chagi-ah makanlah ini"Changmin menyodorkan berbagai makanan lezat yang ada di nampan tersebut membuatku menelan ludah karena terlalu laparnya diriku kini.

"Aniyo, aku tidak mau makan Changmin-ah, aku hanya ingin pulang"teriakku tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Tersarah kau saja Bummie aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu"ucapnya tegas lalu meninggalkanku sendirian di dalam kamarnya.

Kibum po end*

Author pov*

Siwon mengendarai mobil sportnya menuju rumah sepupunya Choi Yesung .setelah ia mendengar bahwa Kibum diculik ia segera meminta bantuan pada sepupunya itu agar mengetahui keberadaan Kibum saat ini, karena Yesung yang mempunyai banyak teman detektif dan semacamnya hingga Siwon sepenuhnya percaya padanya. Setelah sampai di pelataran rumahnya dengan cepat ia memarkirkan mobilnya lalu masuk ke dalam rumah bergaya minimalis tersebut.

"Hyung, kau sudah berhasil menemukan alamatnya?"tanya Siwon dengan nada penuh harap.

"Belum Siwon, sangat susah untuk melacak keberadaannya. Sepertinya dia menutup jejaknya sangat rapi hingga sulit untuk kita deteksi"ucap namja berambut hitam tersebut pada sepupu kesayangannya.

"Apa mungkin dia sudah tidak berada di Korea lagi hyung?"tanya Siwon dengan nada khawatir.

"Mudah-mudahan saja tidak Siwon, karena kita akan sangat sulit melacak keberadaanya jika dia sudah berada di luar Korea"ucap namja tampan tersebut serius.

"Hyung kumohon cepat temukan Bummie, aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padanya"ucap Siwon memohon pada Yesung sepupunya.

"Pasti Siwon aku juga tak mau Kibummie kenapa-napa"ucap Yesung sambil memeluk sepupunya itu yang terlihat rapuh.

.

.

Changmin duduk di samping yeoja yang sangat dicintainya yang kini sedang tertidur itu, ia sebenarnya sungguh tak tega dengan Kibum. Makanan yang telah dibawakannya untuk Kibum sama sekali tak disentuhnya membuatnya semakin khawatir kalau Kibum akan sakit. Perlahan diangkatnya tubuh rapuh Kibum ke atas ranjangnya. Dibaringkannya dengan hati-hati tubuh yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu agar ia tidak terbangun, lalu dengan lembut ia memakaikan selimut di tubuhnya agar yeoja yang dicintainya itu tidak kedinginan.

"Mianhae Bummie"ucapnya lembut sambil membelai rambut Kibum.

Changmin yang tidur disampingya tak henti-hentinya memandangi wajah Kibum yang semakin terlihat cantik saat sedang tertidur tersebut membuatnya semakin tergoda untuk menjelajahinya semakin dalam.

Kibum yag merasakan sinar matahari mengenai dirinya terbangun dari tidurnya. Dilihatnya namja tampan yang selalu membuatnya takut itu tengah tertidur disampingnya. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu ia bergegas turun dari ranjang itu dan berusaha untuk kabur namun ternyata pintu kamar itu masih dikunci rapat dan ia tak berhasil menemukan kunci kamar itu. setelah berfikir lama Kibum memiliki ide untuk kabur melalui beranda kamar Changmin. Dengan perlahan ia mengambil selimut dari kamar itu untuk diikatnya di pagar beranda. Perlahan ia turun sedikit demi sedikit untuk mencapai tanah.

Sementara Changmin yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya sangat terkejut saat ia tak melihat Kibum disampingnya. Ia mencari disetiap sudut ruangan kamarnya namun tetap hasilnya nihil. Matanya tertuju pada pintu beranda kamarnya yang terbuka, dengan cepat ia berlari menuju berandanya dan benar saja disana ia melihat Kibum yang tengah berusaha merangkak menuruni kamarnya.

"Bummie-ah jangan coba-coba kabur"teriak Changmin membuat Kibum terkejut hingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke tanah dengan sangat keras.

"aaarrrrrrggggttttt"teriak Kibum kesakitan saat ia terjatuh dengan keras di atas tanah.

Changmin yang melihat Kibum terjatuh sangat khawatir dan dengan cepat menyusul Kibum. Kibum berusaha berdiri namun ia tak bisa karena kakinya kini sangat sakit dan mungkin terkilir akibat ia jatuh tadi.

"Gwaenchana?"ucap Changmin khawatir melihat darah yang mengucur deras di lutut Kibum.

"Appo hiks...hiks..."isak Kibum kesakitan.

Dengan cepat Changmin menggendong Kibum ke kamarnya kembali dan membaringkannya di atas kasur.

"Pak Park cepat ambilkan obat"teriak Changmin pada pria paruh baya yang ada di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Ne, tuan muda"dengan cepat pria paruh baya itu pergi mengambil apa yang dimaksud Changmin.

"Gwaenchana Bummie"ucap Changmin berusaha menenangkan tangisan yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Hikss...hiksss"Kibum masih terisak.

Pria paruh baya itu masuk lagi ke dalam kamar Changmin dengan membawa kotak P3K. Dengan telaten Changmin berusaha mengobati kaki Kibum yang sesekali mendatangkan jeritan kesakitan dari yeoja cantik itu.

"Akkhh"teriak Kibum kesakitan saat Changmin menyentuh lukanya.

"Appo?"tanya Changmin khawatir dan mendapat anggukan dari Kibum.

"Gwaenchana, setelah diobati lukanya pasti akan segera sembuh"ucap Changmin lembut sambil mengelus lembut rambut Kibum.

"Istirahatlah Bummie, agar lukamu bisa cepat sembuh"suruh Changmin pada Kibum. Ketika Changmin hendak beranjak dari tempatnya, tangannya ditarik Kibum.

"Wae chagi-ah?"ucap Changmin lembut.

"Tidak bisakah kau melepaskanku Changmin-ah?"tanya Kibum yang kini mulai terisak lagi.

"Mianhae chagi-ah, tenanglah aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu. Saranghae"ucap Changmin sambil mengelus lembut pipi chubby milik Kibum namun segera ditepis oleh yeoja cantik itu membuat Changmin kecewa.

"Kumohon Changmin-ah, jika kau mencintaiku lepaskanlah aku"Kibum kembali memohon penuh harap namun Changmin tak memperdulikannya dan berlalu pergi dari kamarnya.

Kibum duduk sendirian di sudut kamar Changmin, tak diperdulikannya rasa lapar diperutnya hingga membuat tubuhnya semakin lemah. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu dibuka dan menampakkan namja tampan itu berjalan mendekati Kibum.

"Bummia-ah kumohon makanlah"ucap Changmin berusaha membujuk Kibum agar mau makan.

"Andwae, lebih baik aku mati Changmin-ah dari pada aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan keluargaku dan Won—"belum sempat Kibum menyelesaikan kata-katanya dengan kasar Changmin telah melumat habis bibirnya.

Lumatan demi lumatan semakin menggairahkan Changmin untuk semakin dalam menjelajahi mulut manis Kibum. Sementara Kibum yang dari tadi meronta kini tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena kedua tangannya yang digenggam kuat oleh Changmin. Dengan bersusah payah Changmin berhasil memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kibum setelah ia menggigit cukup keras bibir bawah Kibum hingga mendapat erangan kesakitan dari Kibum namun sama sekali tak digubris oleh Changmin dan terus melumat habis bibir merah marun Kibum.

Karena kurangnya pasokan oksigen membuat Changmin dengan terpaksa melepaskan ciuman panasnya dengan Kibum. Bibir Kibum kini tampak semakin memerah akibat gigitan keras Changmin tadi yang mungkin kini telah meninggalkan luka dibibirnya.

"Hiksssss...hiksss"isak Kibum karena ia sama sekali tak bisa melawan namja yang telah menciumnya.

"Sudah aku peringatkan Bummie jangan pernah kau menyebut nama namja brengsek itu dihadapanku"ucap Changmin dengan nada yang menakutkan membuat Kibum bergidik ngeri.

Kembali Changmin menciumi leher jenjang nan putih Kibum membuat Kibum terkejut dan langsung mendorong tubuh namja itu menjauh darinya.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku Shim Changmin"teriak Kibum lantang namun tanpa ada rasa takut sama sekali Changmin terus mendekatinya membuat Kibum melangkah mundur hingga kini ia bersandar di tembok namun Changmin tetap saja melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kibum hingga akhirnya ia berada sangat dekat dengan Kibum dan mengunci pergerakan Kibum dengan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada tembok.

"Istirahatlah Bummie"bisik Changmin mesra di telinga Kibum membuat Kibum sedikit menarik nafas lega karena Changmin tidak melakukan sesuatu padanya.

Sementara di tempat lain Siwon masih berusaha mencari Kibum di tempat Changmin kemungkinan membawanya namun pencariannya itu hanyalah sia-sia belaka. Siwon mengendarai mobil sportnya dengan kencang menuju pantai, dimana pantai itu menjadi saksi bisu ketulusan cintanya dan Kibum. Dengan langkah gontai ia meyelusuri pinggir pantai indah itu. ia terduduk lemas di bibir pantai itu mengingat memori-memori indah bersama mantan istrinya.

Tak jauh dari dirinya dilihatnya sepasang remaja yang tengah bercanda ria menikmati senja di pantai itu membuat hati Siwon semakin sakit.

"Bummie-ah mianhae,aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik dan aku janji akan menyelamatkanmu segera Bummie"ucap Siwon lirih.

Handphone Siwon berbunyi sehingga membuyarkan lamunannya, lalu segera ia angkat handphonenya itu yang ternyata dari sepupunya Choi Yesung.

"Yeobseo hyung"sapa Siwon pada sepupunya itu.

"Siwon-ah cepatlah kesini aku sudah berhasil menemukan keberadaan Changmin"ucap namja itu membuat Siwon senang.

"Ne hyung, aku akan segera kesana"ucap Siwon semangat lalu dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil sport hitamya itu.

Tek perlu waktu lama Siwon pun sudah berhasil sampai di rumah mewah milik sepupunya itu. dengan cepat ia segera berlari ke dalam rumah mewah itu dan menemui Yesung. Ternyata disana telah sampai juga mantan kakak iparnya yaitu Kim Donghae yang tengah duduk disamping sepupunya dengan wajah tegang.

"Hyung dimana tempatnya?"tanya Siwon sambil duduk di samping Yesung.

Yesung dengan cepat memberikan alamat namja yang dimaksud Siwon.

"Kau akan mati Shim Changmin"ucap Siwon dengan nada yang menyeramkan. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Donghae menarik tangannya.

"Wae hyung, aku harus segera menyelamatkan Bummie"

"Siwon-ah kita tidak boleh tergesa-gesa, kita harus merencanakannya dengan matang karena Shim Changmin itu sangat licik, aku tidak mau kalau kau dan Bummie terluka"jelas Donghae panjang lebar, dengan terpaksa ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera menemui namja itu dan lebih mendengarkan perkataan mantan kakak iparnya.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar yang luas nan mewah telah berdiri namja tampan yang tampak sedang berbicara dengan pria yang ada disampingnya.

"Cepat selesaikan semuanya, aku ingin segera membawa Bummie keluar dari Korea"ucap Changmin pada pria tegap yang ada di belakangnya.

"Ne,, tuan muda saya akan segera mengurus kepindahan tuan muda dan nona Kibum-ssi"jawab pria tegap itu lalu dengan cepat menghilang di balik pintu. Changmin tertawa puas dan segera menghampiri yeoja yang tengah tertidur lelap di ranjangnya.

"Kau akan benar-benar menjadi milikku Bummie dan kita akan segera menikah di Inggris nanti hahaha"tawa namja itu penuh kemenangan lalu mencium kening Kibum lembut.

"Tuan muda saya sudah membelikan baju untuk nona Kibum dan semua yang dibutuhkannya"ucap wanita paru baya pada Changmin.

"Gomawo mini"ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum hangat.

.

.

"Siwon-ah gawat ada jadwal penerbangan ke Inggris sore nanti atas nama Changmin. Kita harus segera menemukannya sebelum ia berhasil membawa Kibum ke luar negeri"ucap Yesung panik saat ia mendengar kabar dari temannya.

"Brengsek aku tidak akan membiarkannya membawa Bummieku, aku harus segera menyelamatkan Bummie hyung"ucap Siwon dengan mengepalkan tangannya lalu dengan cepat berlari menuju mobil sportnya.

"Aishh anak ini selalu tergesa-gesa, aku harus memberitahu Donghae"ucap Yesung lalu dengan segera ia menuju mobilnya hendak menjemput Donghae.

Author pov end*

Kibum pov*

Aku terbangun dari tidurku saat kudengar suara berisik dari dalam kamar yang sedang aku tempati ini. Kulihat Changmin tampak mengemasi baju-bajunya dalam koper besar membuatku heran.

"Changmin-ah kau sedang apa?kenapa kau membereskan semua bajumu"ucapku penasaran.

"Kau sudah bangun Chagi-ah"ucap namja itu sambil meninggalkan pekerjaan itu dan menghampiriku.

"Kita akan segera pergi ke Inggris chagi-ah dan kita akan segera menikah disana"ucap Changmin lembut dan mengusap pipi chubbyku.

"Andwae .. andwae Changmin-ah kumohon jangan"teriakku histeris mendengar ucapan namja yang ada dihadapanku saat ini.

Dengan keras aku mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dariku lalu akupun berlari keluar dari kamar Changmin saat kulihat pintu kamar itu sedang terbuka, namun tepat saat telah sampai di depan pintu tampak dua orang namja yang langsung menahanku tak membiarkan aku pergi.

Changmin menghampiriku yang kini tampak meronta-ronta karena tanganku yang dipegang kuat oleh kedua namja itu.

"Lepaskan tangannya"ucapnya pada kedua namja itu lalu menarik tanganku kasar masuk ke dalam kamarnya lagi.

"Kalau kau seperti ini terus, tampaknya aku harus sedikit kasar agar kau bisa sedikit mengerti"ucapnya dengan nada mengerikan lalu menghempaskan tubuhku dengan kasar di atas kasur dan dengan cepat ia menindih tubuhku.

Aku meronta hebat dan mendaratkan pukulan-pukulan di dadanya namun tetap saja itu semua tampaknya tak memberikan hasil sama sekali membuatku semakin lemas karena tenagaku semakin terbuang sia-sia karena dari kemarin aku sama sekali tak memakan apapun hingga aku tak mempunyai energi sama sekali untuk melawannya.

"Akhh"teriakku kesakitan saat dengan cepat ia menjambak rambutku untuk mendekatkan kepalaku agar ia dengan leluasa bisa menciumku semakin dalam. Dia dengan ganas melumat habis bibirku hingga kini bibirku tampak bengkak karena gigitan-gigitannya yang menurutku penuh nafsu itu.

"Changmin-ah,,, hikss,, aku moho jangan seperti ini"ucapku sedikit terisak. Namun ia sama sekali tak memperdulikan ucapan dan isakanku dan meneruskan ciumannya menuju leher putihku yang disana masih ada bekas luka akibat gigitannya kemarin. Kini tangannya mulai menjelajahi bagian bawah tubuhku berusaha menyibakkan baju yang sedang aku pakai.

"Changmin-ah sungguh aku mohon jangan seperti ini"ucapku semakin lemah. Tanganku masih berusaha mencegahnya agar ia tak melakukan hal yang lebih lagi pada diriku.

Samar-samar terdengar suara gaduh dari balik pintu kamar Changmin. Dan dengan jelas aku bisa mendengar suara namja yang sangat aku cintai itu dari luar kamar Changmin. Dengan penuh harap aku berdoa agar suara itu benar suara Siwon yang akan menyelamatkanku dari namja ini.

Brakkkkkkk...

**To be continued...**

**Anyeonghaseyo para readers ^^**

**Gimana-gimana?**

**Maaf ya kali ini gak bisa balas review soalnya age sibuk banget buat persiapan UNAS yang hanya tinggal hitungan hari ini.**

**Mohon doanya ya chingu biar bisa lancar ngadepin unas n bisa lulus 100% ^^ aminnn hehehe**

**Sekian dari saya dan mungkin next chapter agak lama munculnya tapi kalau selesai UNAS diusahain update kilat ^^**

**Numpang promosi:**

**Follow my twitter: nurul si red trouker**

**Jeongmal Gomawo ^^**

**Review please ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

"Changmin-ah sungguh aku mohon jangan seperti ini"ucapku semakin lemah. Tanganku masih berusaha mencegahnya agar ia tak melakukan hal yang lebih lagi pada diriku.

Samar-samar terdengar suara gaduh dari balik pintu kamar Changmin. Dan dengan jelas aku bisa mendengar suara namja yang sangat aku cintai itu dari luar kamar Changmin. Dengan penuh harap aku berdoa agar suara itu benar suara Siwon yang akan menyelamatkanku dari namja ini.

Brakkkkkkk...

Siwon pov*

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat menuju halaman rumah super mewah yang tertera di kertas yang diberikan Yesung hyung padaku. Di pintu depan rumah tersebut berdiri dua orang namja tinggi tegap tampak seperti bodyguard. Tanpa rasa takut sama sekali aku tetap melangkahkan kakiku menuju jalan utama masuk ke rumah tersebut.

"Kau siapa? Berani-beraninya kau masuk rumah ini tanpa izin hah"ucap salah satu namja tegap itu sambil mendorong tubuhku.

"Bukan urusanmu brengsek!"ucapku lantang dan memukul perut namja itu kuat hingga ia jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

Namja yang satu lagi tidak tinggal diam, dia mencoba memukulku namun dengan sigap aku menghindari pukulannya dan dengan cepat kutinju dia di bagian muka dan perutnya hingga ia bernasib sama dengan temannya yaitu jatuh tersungkur di atas lantai.

Aku meneruskan langkahku memasuki rumah mewah itu, namun karena kurang waspada, ada seorang pria paruh baya yang menendangku dari belakang hingga aku jatuh tersungkur.

"Kau sudah berada di tempat yang salah tuan Choi Siwon"ucap pria paruh baya itu dengan nada yang sangat menakutkan namun aku sama sekali tak gentar olehnya.

Dengan cepat aku bangkit dan berusaha meninjunya namun dengan cepat ia menghindar dan tinjuku pun meleset. Dia sangat lincah hingga sulit sekali untuk menaklukkan pria paruh bayah itu. akhirnya ku keluarkan pisau yang ada dalam saku mantelku, saat ia berusaha menendangku dengan kakinya dengan cepat kusabetkan pisauku pada kakinya hingga ia mengeluarkan banyak darah dan ia pun jatuh di atas lantai yang sudah berceceran darahnya sendiri itu.

Aku pun meneruskan kembali langkahku menuju lantai dua, disepanjang perjalanan anak buah Changmin selalu melakukan perlawanan terhadapku namun dengan keahlian karateku semuanya bisa ku handle dengan mudah. Kubuka satu persatu pintu kamar di rumah mewah itu namun sudah cukup banyak pintu kamar yang aku dobrak, namun sama sekali tak kutemukan sosok yeoja yang sangat aku cintai itu.

Ku teruskan langkah kakiku di sebuah kamar yang sangat besar dari kamar-kamar yang lainnya dan disana tampak empat namja tegap sedang berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar tersebut membuatku yakin bahwa Kibum pasti berada di dalam kamar itu.

Saat aku tepat berada di depan pintu kamar itu, empat namja tadi dengan kuat memegang tanganku menahanku agar tidak masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut.

"Lepaskan tanganku brengsek !"teriakku pada keempat namja itu namun mereka malah mengeratkan genggamanya pada tanganku. Aku yang sudah mulai geram menendang perut kedua namja yang ada dihadapanku kemudian di susul dengan tendanganku pada kedua namja yang ada di sampingku dengan menendang 'itu' mereka dengan sangat kuat hingga mereka berdua berteriak kesakitan dan memunculkan semburat merah padam di wajahnya tanda kesakitan yang amat sangat.

Setelah membereskan empat namja itu aku langsung mendobrak pintu kamar tersebut.

Braaaakkkkkkk...

Siwon pov end*

Author pov*

Braaaakkkkkkk...

Betapa terkejutnya Siwon saat mendobrak pintu tersebut. Dengan jelas ia bisa melihat Changmin tengah melumat bibir yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu dengan penuh nafsu dan tampak Kibum yang sedang meronta-ronta berusaha menghentikan ciuman Changmin padanya membuat ia sangat marah. Dengan cepat ia berjalan menuju ranjang dan menarik tubuh Changmin dari atas tubuh Kibum dan membantingnya ke lantai kamarnya dengan sangat keras. Lalu dengan ganas Siwon menghajarnya bertubi-tubi di wajah dan perutnya hingga darah keluar dengan cukup deras dari sudut bibir Changmin.

"Wonnie"panggil Kibum pada namja yang sangat dicintainya itu dengan terisak. Mendengar namanya di panggil oleh Kibum, ia dengan cepat menuju Kibum yang terduduk lemas di atas ranjang dengan pakaian yang sudah berantakan.

"Tenanglah Bummie, aku sudah berada disini jadi jangan takut ne"ucap Siwon berusaha menenangkan mantan istrinya itu yang masih terguncang. Kibum memeluk tubuh Siwon erat seolah tak mau terpisah dari namja itu lagi, ia rindu sekali pada mantan suaminya itu.

Changmin menyeringai lalu dengan cepat mengambil pisau yang berada di atas meja kamarnya hendak menikam Siwon dari belakang.

"Wonnie awas...!"teriak Kibum saat ia melihat Changmin yang sudah berada di belakang Siwon dengan mengacungkan pisau pada Siwon,Siwo berusaha menghindar namun belum sempat sepenuhnya ia menghindar, Changmin berhasil menyabetkan pisau pada tangan kanan Siwon dengan pisau yang ia bawa.

"Arrrrrgggghh"teriak Siwon kesakitan. Darah mengucur deras dari tangan Siwon membuat Kibum khawatir.

"Kau !"Siwon berusaha berdiri dan menahan rasa sakit di tangannya, ia mengeluarkan pistol dari balik mantelnya dan menodongkannya di hadapan Changmin hendak menembak Changmin jika saja Changmin tak menodong Kibum dengan pisau yang dibawanya.

"Kau mau menembakku eoh? Itu lebih baik karena aku dan Bummie akan mati bersama dan kita akan hidup bahagia di alam sana"jelas Changmin atau yang lebih tepatnya Changmin mengancam Siwon.

"Kau! Dasar licik. Jangan pernah kau menyentuh seinci pun tubuh Bummieku brengsek"ucap Siwon marah.

"Mwo? Bummiemu ? jangan berkhayal Siwon-ssi"ucap Changmin dengan mengembangkan tawanya lebar dan ditanggapi Siwon dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Jatuhkan pistolmu, atau Bummie akan mati"ancam Changmin pada Siwon. Siwon yang melihat Kibum sangat ketakutan akhirnya menyerah dan menuruti perkataan Changmin agar Kibum tidak terluka.

Bletakkk...

Siwon menjatuhkan pistolnya di hadapan Changmin, lalu dengan cepat Changmin mengambil pistol itu dan membuangnya jauh-jauh.

"Cepat bereskan dia"ucap Changmin pada keempat anak buahnya. Dengan cepat empat anak buah Changmin yang berada di depan pintu kamar Changmin tadi masuk dan menyekap tangan Siwon kuat.

"Well, mudah sekali kau dikalahkan Choi Siwon hahahaha"Changmin tertawa puas.

Changmin mendekati perlahan Siwon lalu memukul perut Siwon dengan sekuat tenaga dan mendaratkan pukulan-pukulan keras di wajahnya hingga kini wajahnya babak belur dan dipenuhi darah yang mengucur deras dari sudut bibirnya. Siwon tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena jika ia melawan maka Kibum akan terluka dan ia tidak mau itu terjadi. Siwon lebih memilih tulangnya yang patah daripada Kibum harus terluka.

"Arrrrggghh"rancau Siwon kesakitan saat vas bunga yang cukup besar menghantam kepalanya dengan sangat keras. Siwon pun jatuh tersungkur di atas lantai dingin kamar Changmin disertai dengan kucuran deras darah yang keluar dari pucuk kepalanya akibat ulah Changmin barusan.

"Wonnie andwae hikss... hikkss"Kibum mulai menangis melihat Siwon yang sudah tidak berdaya akibat pukulan Changmin dengan vas bunga yang ada di meja kamarnya. Tanpa ada rasa kasihan sedikitpun Changmin masih berusaha mendaratkan pukulan-pukulan di wajah dan perut Siwon.

"Changmin hentikan hikss,, kumohon, dia terluka hikksss.. hikks"Kibum semakin terisak melihat darah keluar dari kepala Siwon dan juga tangannya. Kibum melepaskan genggaman Changmin dan ia hendak menghampiri Siwon namun dengan kuat Changmin menariknya dan tanpa sadar menghempaskan tubuh Kibum ke sembarang arah hingga kepalanya terbentur tepi meja kamar Chagmin yang cukup lancip hingga Kibum pun tak sadarkan diri. Changmi sangat terkejut melihat Kibum pingsan dan darah keluar dari pucuk kepalanya. Ia mendekati Kibum dan berusaha menyadarkan yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu namun tetap saja Kibum tak kunjung sadar.

Siwon yang melihat Kibum kini tengah pingsan ia dengan sekuat tenaga bangkit dan menghajar satu persatu anak buah Changmin lalu dengan cepat ia menuju Kibum dan Changmin.

"Brengsek, kau apakan Bummieku hah?"tanya Siwon sambil memukul Changmin dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ia punya sekarang. Siwon mendaratkan bertubi-tubi pukulan pada wajah Changmin namun dengan cepat Changmin mendorong tubuh Siwon yang sudah lemah itu dan membalikkan keadaan, kini giliran Changmin yang dengan sangat antusias memukuli wajah Siwon yang sudah di penuhi luka itu.

"Lebih baik kau mati saja Choi Siwon, dan biarkan Bummie hidup bahagia bersamaku"ucap Changmin lantang sambil mengembangkan senyumnya lebar.

"Hanya dalam mimpimu brengsek"ucap Donghae yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang Changmin.

"Hyung !"ucap Chagmin sangat terkejut melihat Donghae yang noabene adalah kakak Kibum.

"Tak kusangka kau bisa berbuat sejauh ini Shim Changmin"ucap Donghae penuh amarah lalu mengangkat tubuh Changmin dan memukulnya dengan cukup keras hingga ia jatuh dengan cukup keras di atas lantai. Dengan amarah yang sudah memuncak Donghae tak henti-hentinya memukul Changmin habis-habisan melampisakan segala kemarahannya pada namja yang selalu terobsesi pada dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

Siwon berusaha mengumpulkan semua tenaganya yang tersisa untuk merangkak mendekati Kibum yang jatuh pingsan di atas lantai Changmin yang dingin.

"Bummie-ah bertahanlah"ucap Siwon lemah lalu ia berusaha berdiri dan mengangkat tubuh Kibum dengan hati-hati dan menggendongnya keluar dari rumah Changmin.

"Siwon-ah kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Yesung pada Siwon khawatir saat mereka berdua berpapasan di ruang tamu milik Changmin.

"Gwaenchana hyung"jawab Siwon lemah.

"Cepatlah keluar, disana sudah ada Kyu"suruh Yesung pada Siwon lalu dengan cepat ia berlari ke dalam rumah dan menghajar satu-persatu anak buah Changmin.

"Siwon-ah"teriak Kyuhyun saat melihat Siwon keluar dari balik pintu rumah Changmin sambil membopong tubuh Kibum.

Dengan sigap kyuhyun membukakan pintu mobil Siwon dan ia pun dengan cepat membawa mobil sport milik Siwon ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Siwon dan Kibum pun mendapat perawatan intensif di rumah sakit tersebut, selama beberapa hari Kibum tak sadarkan diri yang diakibatkan benturan keras di kepalanya dan karena kekurangan gizi akibat kekurangan asupan makanan dalam tubuhnya. Dengan setia Siwon selalu menungguinya di samping ranjang istrinya meskipun dia sendiri mendapatkan luka cukup parah di bagian lengan dan kepalanya hingga harus mendapatkan beberapa jahitan disana.

"Siwon-ah istirahatlah, kau masih belum sepenuhnya sembuh kau masih memerlukan istirahat yang banyak Siwon"ucap Kim Chullie lembut pada mantan menantunya tersebut.

"Aniyo eomma, aku mau menjaga Bummie sampai dia sadar kembali eomma"ucap Siwon lemah dan tersenyum lembut pada mantan mertua yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Aigoo kau masih saja keras kepala eoh! Jangan terlalu khawatir Siwon-ah Bummie sudah tidak apa-apa "ucap Kim Chullie lembut.

"Eomma istirahatlah, aku yang akan menjaganya"ucap Siwon pada Kim Chullie dan akhirnya ia pun menyerah dan berjalan menuju sofa dekat ranjang Kibum dan tak beberapa lama kemudian ia pun jatuh tertidur.

Keesokan harinya..

Semua orang sudah berkumpul di samping ranjang Kibum termasuk Siwon dan kedua orang tuanya serta tak ketinggalan Kyuhyun dan Yesung sepupunya. Mereka tampak khawatir menunggu Kibum yang tak kunjung sadar. Setelah menunggu cukup lama Kibum pun akhirnya mulai membuka kelopak indah matanya perlahan berusaha melihat orang-orang yang ada disampingnya.

"Eomma"ucap Kibum pertama kali saat ia dengan jelas bisa melihat eommanya itu sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ne Bummie akhirnya kau sadar juga aegya"tangis Kim Chullie pun pecah saat memeluk erat anak bungsu yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Bummie,,,,,"ucap Donghae manja pada dongsaengnya itu dan memeluknya erat.

Kibum mencari sesosok orang yang sangat dicintainya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Choi Siwon mantan suaminya.

"Kau sedang mencari Siwon kan Bummie?"tanya Kyuhyun yang mengerti akan tingkah laku sahabatnya itu. Dengan perlahan semua orang yang ada disitu yang kini membentuk lingkaran di sekitar ranjang Kibum membelah dan menampakkan sesosok namja tampan yang sedang tersenyum hangat pada Kibum. Perlahan ia mendekati ranjang Kibum.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga Bummie"ucap Siwon senang.

"Wonnie..."ucap Kibum lirih lalu dengan cepat ia memeluk tubuh Siwon erat seolah tak mau terpisah dari namja yang sangat dicintainya itu lagi, sedangkan Siwon agak sedikit merintih kesakitan karena tubuhnya yang masih dipenuhi banyak luka dan memar yang tentunnya sangat sakit.

"Akhh"rintih Siwon pelan membuat Kibum dengan terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya pada Siwon.

Sementara tanpa Kibum dan Siwon sadari, Donghae dan yang lainnya keluar dengan perlahan agar Siwon dan Kibum memiliki waktu untuk berduaan.

"Appo?"tanya Kibum khawatir saat Siwon merintih kesakitan.

"Rasa sakit ini tidak ada apa-apanya Bummie, asalkan kau selamat itu sudah cukup bagiku"ucap Siwon lembut sambil memeluk Kibum lemah.

"Ya! Wonnie kenapa kau tak melawan mereka eoh? Dan malah membiarkan mereka memukulimu"tanya Kibum yang masih berada di dalam pelukan Siwon.

"Kalau aku melawan mereka, Changmin akan melukaimu dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi Bummie. Lebih baik tulangku yang patah daripada kau yang terluka Bummie"jelas Siwon panjang lebar pada Kibum dan mendapat anggukan mengerti dari Kibum.

"Babo...Ini pasti sangat sakit kan?"tanya Kibum sambil memegangi luka yang ada pada wajah tampan Siwon.

"Ne,, jeongmal appo"ucap Siwon dibuat sememelas mungkin.

Tanpa Siwon duga Kibum menciumi semua luka yang ada pada wajah Siwon dengan lembut.

"Masih sakit?"tanya Kibum lembut.

"Aniyo, sudah tidak sakit lagi"ucap Siwon semangat dan Kibum hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan mantan suaminya itu.

"Ada satu yang ketinggalan rupanya"ucap Kibum menyeringai lalu ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Siwon.

CUPP...

Kibum mencium bibir Siwon lembut sekilas, sementara Siwon hanya membelalakkan matanya tak percaya bahwa Kibum barusan telah menciumnya. Kibum tersenyum melihat ekspresi Siwon yang menurutnya sangat lucu tersebut. Tanpa sadar tangan Siwon meraih kepala Kibum kembali agar mendekat kepadanya lalu tanpa membuang-buang waktu Siwon mencium bibir merah marun milik mantan istrinya yang sangat ia rindukan itu. Siwon dengan lembut melumat bibir Kibum yang sesekali mendesah karena hisapan mulut Siwon pada lidahnya. Tak diperdulikannya rasa sakit dibibirnya saat ini karena rasa sakit itu kini berubah menjadi rasa nikmat dan manis baginya.

"Eungghh... agghhh"rancau Kibum nikmat saat Siwon semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

"Akhh"Siwon mendesah kecewa saat Kibum melepaskan ciumannya.

"Wae?"tanya Siwon kecewa.

"Ya, apa kau tidak sakit eh? Lihat memarmu dimana-mana tau"ucap Kibum sambil kembali memegangi memar yang ada di wajah tampan suaminya itu.

"Aniyo, saat aku melihat wajahmu sakit ini sudah tidak terasa lagi"ucap Siwon sambil mencium bibir Kibum sekilas.

"Aishh kau ini selalu saja menggodaku eoh"ucap Kibum sambil kembali memeluk Siwon erat.

"Saranghae Bummie"ucap Siwon lembut di balik punggung Kibum yang masih memeluknya erat.

"Nado sarangahae Wonnie"ucap Kibum tersipu malu dan memunculkan semburat merah dipipinya membuatnya semakin tampak imut.

"Wonnie Changmin bagaimana?"tanya Kibum hati-hati pada namja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Tenanglah Chagi-ah, dia sudah mendekam dalam penjara dan kupastikan dia tidak akan bisa menikmati indahnya dunia ini lagi"ucap Siwon dengan nada yang penuh amarah.

CUUPP...

Kibum mencium bibir Siwon sekilas.

"Gomawo Wonnie"ucap Kibum manja sambil memeluk tubuh lemah suaminya pelan.

Author pov end*

Kibum pov*

Sudah dua minggu semenjak kejadian penculikan itu terjadi, kini Siwon dan aku kembali tinggal serumah di rumah yang dihadiahkan appa Siwon pada kami. Kami sepakat akan memulai dari awal semuanya bukan sebagai suami istri namun sebagai pacar terlebih dahulu. Ini memang ideku sendiri yang mendapatkan tentangan dari eomma dan appa tentunya, karena mereka lebih suka kalau aku dan Siwon langsung menikah kembali.

Sikap Siwon akhir-akhir ini terlampau manja padaku, ia selalu membawa-bawa alasan lukanya agar aku bisa melayani dia seharian.

"Chagi-ah aku mau mandi"ucap Siwon sambil menciumi pundakku sambil sesekali menjilatinya dengan lidahnya.

"Aishh kau ini, kau kan sudah bisa mandi sendiri eoh?"ucap Kibum kesal karena Siwon dari tadi mengganggunya mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya.

"Tapi kan lukaku belum benar-benar sembuh Chagi-ah, nanti kalau semakin parah bagaimana?" ucap Siwon manja pada Kibum sambil sesekali menciumi leher jenjang Kibum dari belakang.

"Aishh kau ini selalu saja mencari alasan"ucap Kibum lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandinya menyiapkan air hangat untuk suaminya itu uppss pacarnya maksudnya.

"Wonnie-ah cepatlah kesini aku sudah mempersiapkan air panas untukmu"teriak Kibum dari balik pintu kamar mandinya.

Sementara Siwon tengah tidur-tiduran di atas ranjangnya sedang tersenyum puas.

"Ternyata enak juga berpura-pura sakit hahaha"ucap Siwon senang kemudian ia pun berjalan menuju ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Chagi-ah kita mandi bersama eoh?"ucap Siwon manja sambil memelukku dari belakang.

"Jangan bermain-main lagi Wonnie"ucapku sambil mengusap pipi Siwon lembut lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Siwon meraih tanganku dan menariknya tepat di atas shower yang sudah ia nyalakan airnya membuat bajuku basah. Siwon tersenyum senang bisa mengerjai aku saat ini. sebelum sempat aku untuk kabur Siwon telah melumat habis bibirku, aku yang tadinya tampak meronta kini malah tengah asyik meladeni lumatan demi lumatan yang diberikan Siwon. Aku sengaja membuka mulutku agar Siwon bisa dengan leluasa menjamah setiap inci bagian mulutku semakin dalam.

"Eungghh ...agghhhhhh"desahku tak tahan disela-sela ciumannya.

Kibum pov end*

Author pov*

Siwon semakin bergairah mendengar setiap desahan yang keluar dari mulut manis Kibum. Di tekannya kepala Kibum kepadanya agar ia bisa lebih dalam menciumi bibir manis istrinya tersebut. Karena kurangnya pasokan oksigen membuat Siwon menghentikan aksinya agar ia bisa mengisi udara pada paru-parunya.

Kibum semakin terlihat seksi karena baju yang ia pakai kini bisa menerawang apa yang ada di balik pakainnya yang telah basah karena air tersebut. Kibum segera bergegas mengambik handuknya agar menutupi tubuhnya. Sementara Siwon yang mengerti akan maksud tatapan Kibum keluar dari kamar mandi memberi waktu istrinya untuk mandi sendiri.

Siwon tengah terduduk di sofa dekat ranjangnya memainkan beberapa game untuk menunggu Kibum selesai mandi. Kibum keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai handuk berwarna putih sebatas dada hingga atas lutut yang membuat kulitnya terekspos jelas dan siapa saja yang melihatnya saat ini pasti akan berpikiran pervert seperti Siwon saat ini.

Kibum mengibas-ngibaskan rambut panjangnya yang agak basah akibat ulah Siwon tadi membuatnya begitu mempesona di mata Siwon, tanpa Kibum duga kini ia telah membangkitkan nafsu Siwon yang terpendam.

Kibum berjalan menuju lemari yang ada di samping sofa yang di duduki oleh Siwon, Kibum tampak sedang memilih-milih baju yang akan di pakainya. Siwon mendekati Kibum perlahan dan memeluknya dari belakang, ia menciumi pundak Kibum lembut dan sesekali menggigitnya.

"Wonnie...ahhhhhhh .. jangan menggodaku terus... eungghhhh, aku mau ganti baju"ucap Kibum kegelian karena dari tadi Siwon menciumi pundak putihnya dan sesekali mengigitnya namun Siwon tak memperdulikan ucapan Kibum dan terus menerus membuat Kibum terangsang terhadap setiap sentuhan Siwon yang sangat memabukkan tersebut .

Siwon memutar tubuh Kibum agar berhadapan dengannya lalu dengan cepat ia melumatnya, karena terlalu bersemangat Siwon mengigit bibir Kibum cukup keras hingga menimbulkan erangan dari Kibum.

Sementara Siwon yang masih asyik melumat bibir merah marun Kibum, tangan kanannya perlahan melepaskan handuk yang dipakai oleh Kibum hingga kini tubuh Kibum polos tanpa busana dan mengekspos tubuh indahnya. Siwon menggendong tubuh Kibum berjalan menuju ranjang tanpa melepaskan ciuman panas mereka. Dengan perlahan ia membaringkan tubuh istrinya itu di atas ranjang lalu menindihnya.

Siwon kembali menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kibum, sementara tangan kirinya kini mengelus nipple Kibum yang kenyal membuat Kibum merasakan kenikmatan.

"Eunnggggghhhh... Won..ahhh..nie"Kibum meracau tak karuan saat Siwon dengan ganas menciumi leher putihnya dan memilin nipplenya kuat.

"Akhhhh Bummie-ah kau sangat manis Chagi"ucap Siwon di sela-sela desahannya.

Kini Siwon mulai turun ke bagian bawah tubuh Kibum, dijilatinya liang vagina Kibum yang merah merekah itu semakin membangkitkan gairahnya untuk segera memasukinya.

"Bummie-ah,,,, akhhhhh,,,aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Boleh aku memasukimu chagi?"tanya Siwon lembut sambil masih menjilati hole milik Kibum.

"Akkhh .. ne .. unghhhhhh"Kibum memberi persetujuan di sela-sela desahannya.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi Siwon segera menanggalkan semua pakaian yang ia pakai sekarang dan kembali menindih tubuh mungil Kibum dan memberikannya ciuman ganas lagi. Siwon membuka paha Kibum lebar dan menampakkan hole milik Kibum yang akan memanjakannya malam ini. Dengan sekali hentakan junior milik Siwon pun masuk ke dalam hole Kibum yang mendatangkan jeritan kesakitan dari Kibum.

"Arrrrgggghhhhh..."rancau Kibum kesakitan saat junior super besar milik siwon menembus hole sempit miliknya.

"Bummie-ah gwaenchana?"tanya Siwon khawatir melihat air mata Kibum jatuh dari kedua kelopak matanya.

"akkhh ...sakit Wonnie"ucap Kibum kesakitan.

"Ne,, chagi-ah tahanlah sebentar. Setelah ini kau akan merasakan kenikmatan yang amat sangat chagi"ucap Siwon lembut sambil mulai memaju mundurkan juniornya pada hole milik Kibum yang masih saja sempit tersebut. Siwon mencium kembali bibir merah Kibum agar ia tak merasakan sakit lagi.

"eungghh...ahhhhh"desah Kibum nikmat.

Desahan-desahan yang keluar dari mulut Kibum semakin membangkitkan gairah Siwon untuk lebih dalam menyetubuhi istrinya tersebut. Siwon pun menambah kecepatan memasukkan juniornya pada hole milik Kibum.

"Ohhh yesss.. there Won..ahhhhh ..nie"rancau Kibum kenikmatan saat Siwon berhasil menyentuh titik sensitifnya yang membuat ia semakin bersemangat memaju mundurkan juniornya pada hole Kibum yang masih saja sempit itu.

"Eummhh...honey"ucap Siwon disela-sela desahan Kibum.

"eunghhhh.. Wonnie akhhhhh fas..ahhhhhh ter "suruh Kibum pada Suaminya itu.

"Dengan ...ahhhhh...senang hati ...eunghh ...Bummie"desah Siwon saat juniornya berkedut keras dan akan segera mencapai orgasme.

"Akkkhhhhhh"teriak mereka berdua saat mereka berdua mencapai orgasmenya.

Siwon merapatkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Kibum, sudah lama sekali ia tak merasakan tubuh indah Kibum. Kibum mencium bibir merah Kibum sekilas. Kibum hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Siwon pada dirinya. siwon mengelap dengan lembut keringat di wajah Kibum yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Gomawo Bummie-ah"ucap Siwon lembut sambil mengusap-usap pipi chubbi milik Kibum.

"Ne wonnie-ah"ucap Kibum sambil memperat pelukannya pada Siwon.

Sementara junior Siwon masih enggan keluar dari hole hangat milik Kibum. Kibum sudah paham akan hal ini, setiap mereka melakukan hubungan suami istri suaminya itu selalu tak mau mengeluarkan 'itu'nya dari tubuhnya hingga pagi dan alasannya selalu saja karena ia masih ingin merasakan tubuhku.

Kibum memejamkan matanya akibat kelelahan karena aktivitasnya barusan. Sementara Siwon memiliki ide jail untuk mengerjai istrinya lagi. Dengan sengaja ia memaju mundurkan miliknya yang masih berada dalam hole milik Kibum membuat matanya membuka lebar dan melotot pada Siwon tajam.

"Wonnie..."ucap Kibum kesal karena Siwon menggodanya lagi.

"Aku ingin satu ronde lagi Bummie"ucap Siwon sambil mengeluarkan seringainnya.

"Andwae Wonnie..."teriak Kibum kencang namun sama sekali tak dihiraukan suaminya itu yang sudah asyik bermain dengan tubuh indahnya. Sementara Kibum yang tadinya berteriak-teriak kini mengeluarkan desahan-desahan nikmat yang lancar keluar dari bibir merahnya. Sepertinya malam ini adalah malam yang panjang bagi mereka berdua untuk memadu kasih.

Keesokan paginya...

Kyuhyun sengaja berangkat pagi ke kampusnya agar ia bisa dengan leluasa memainkan PSP terbarunya tanpa gangguan dari eommanya yang selalu mengomelinya. Dengan antusiasnya ia berjalan di koridor kampus sambil memainkan PSPnya hingga ia sama sekali tak memperhatikan jalan di depannya.

Braakkkk...

Kyuhyun jatuh di atas lantai dingin kampusnya saat ia dengan keras membentur tiang besi di belokan koridor kampus, ia mencari-cari PSPnya yang juga ikut jatuh bersama dirinya, namun ia sama sekali tak menemukan PSP tercintanya tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat ia mencari akhirnya ia melihat PSP itu jatuh cukup jauh dari dirinya.

"Andwae..."teriak Kyuhyun saat seeorang dengan entengnya menginjak PSPnya yang maish keluaran terbaru itu.

Kini PSP Kyuhyun telah hancur karena diinjak oleh seorang yeoja cantik bertubuh mungil dan rambut sebahu yang dibiarkannya tergerai indah. Yeoja itu tampak kaget saat Kyuhyun berteriak ke arahnya.

"Mianhae"ucap yeoja cantik itu merasa sangat bersalah karena telah menginjak PSP Kyuhyun.

"Eottokhae?"ucap Kyuhyun lemah melihat PSPnya kini telah hancur lebur.

"YA! Kau haru menggantinya !"teriak Kyuhyun pada yeoja cantik tersebut.

"Ya ! kenapa aku harus menggantinya, kau yang ceroboh menjatuhkannya dan aku tidak sengaja menginjakknya. Jadi ini semua salahmu sendiri"yeoja cantik tersebut berusaha membela dirinya sendiri.

"Ya! Pokoknya kau harus menggantinya"Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati yeoja cantik itu.

"Aku tidak mau wekkk :P"ejek yeoja tersebut kemudian berlari menjauh untuk menghindari kyuhyun yang sudah menampakkan evilnya tersebut.

"Aishh dasar yeoja sialan"umpat Kyuhyun kesal lalu berjalan menghampiri PSPnya yang sudah hancur lebur.

Author pov end*

Kibum pov*

Aku membuka perlahan kelopak mataku saat sinar mentari berhasil menembus jendela kamarku sehingga menggangu tidurku. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku, kulihat Siwon masih asyik tertidur sambil memelukku erat. Pastinya dia kelelahan karena kemarin malam kita bermain 8 ronde karena terlalu bersemangatnya dia hingga tubuh bagian bawahku kini merasakan nyeri akibat ulahnya kemarin malam. Hei, bukannya aku yang harusnya lelah karena harus meladeni Siwon tapi kenapa dia yang malah kelelahan ckckckk.

Aku berusaha mengeluarkan 'itu' Siwon yang masih saja betah berada dalam hole milikku perlahan agar ia tak terbangun dari tidurnya. Ku langkahkan kakiku perlahan menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhku yang sudah lengket akibat aktivitas panas kita kemarin malam. Aku membangunkan Siwon yang masih saja tertidur pulas.

"Ya! Wonnie bangun, apa kau tidak kuliah eoh?"aku menarik selimut yang dipakai oleh Siwon yang menutupi tubuh polosnya.

"Ne, lima menit lagi Bummie"tawar Siwon padaku sementara aku sudah berkacak pinggang kepada suamiku ini.

"Aishh, ne, ne, arasseo Bummie"Siwon mengerti akan tatapan tajam dariku saat ini, lebih baik ia menuruti kemauan istrinya daripada ia tak mendapat jatah morning kiss lagi dari istri tercintanya itu.

.

.

Mobil Siwon pun sudah melaju kencang membelah jalanan padat kota Seoul yang menampakkan orang-orang tengah sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Tak perlu waktu yang lama untuk sampai di kampus mewah tempat kita kuliah sekarang. Saat mobil Siwon telah memasuki pelataran kampus semua mata kini telah tertuju pada mobil mewah Siwon, mereka bukan melihat kemewahan mobil Siwon namun mereka mengawasi orang yang berada di dalam mobil tersebut membuat mereka terheran-heran, pasalnya aku dan Siwon tidak pernah akur kalau sedang berada di kampus.

"Wonnie, mereka memandang kita aneh"ucapku pada Siwon.

"Jangan perdulikan mereka Bummie, mereka hanya iri pada kita berdua"jelas Siwon pada padaku.

"Ouhh, kajja kita masuk"ucapku sambil membuka pintu mobil Siwon, namun Siwon menarik tanganku lembut tak membiarkanku keluar dari mobilnya.

"Wae?"tanyaku polos pada Siwon yang sudah membawaku dalam pelukannya.

"Bummie lupa ya, kau kan belum memberikanku morning kiss"ucap Siwon memelas padaku.

"Aigoo, mana mungkin aku lupa Wonnie"ucapku sambil mulai mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya. Tidak beberapa lama bibirku dan Siwon kini telah menyatu, lumatan demi lumatan terasa manis bagiku. Aku membuka mulutku agar Siwon bisa dengan leluasa menjamah setiap inci bagian mulutku. Siwon mulai menghisap lidahku kuat membuatku menggelinjang menahan nikmat. Ciuman kami pun sudah mulai memanas saat tangan Siwon membelai paha mulusku yang hanya ditutupi rok di atas lutut sehingga menampakkan kulit pahaku yang mulus. Aku pun melepaskan ciuman panas ini agar tidak semakin membangkitkan gairah Siwon.

"Ouuhh"keluh Siwon saat bibirnya terpisah dari bibir manisku.

"Kajja kita keluar Wonnie"ajakku pada Siwon dan mendapatkan anggukan pasrah darinya.

Kami pun berjalan berdua menyusuri koridor kampus yang telah ramai oleh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang memandang iri pada kami. Tatapan-tatapan sinis dari yeoja-yeoja pun harus rela aku terima saat Siwon berjalan dengan memeluk pinggang rampingku mesra.

"Andwae,, kenapa Siwon oppa bermesraan dengan Kibum eonnie? Ini tidak mungkin"ucap salah satu yeoja dalam kerumunan di koridor kampus yang ramai itu.

"Ne, ini tidak mungkin"ucap lagi salah satu yeoja dari mereka.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar keluh kesah mereka tentangku dan Siwon. Sementara para namja kini seolah tampak ingin pingsan saat Siwon dengan sengaja mencium pipiku mesra di hadapan mereka semua seolah Siwon tengah memperingatkan bahwa diriku hanyalah miliknya seutuhnya dan tak ada yang boleh mendekatiku.

"Siwon, Bummie"panggil Kyuhyun dari kejauhan membuatku dan Siwon menoleh bebarengan.

"Aishh kau ini pagi-pagi sudah merusak gendang telinga orang"ucap Siwon kesal pada Kyuhyun.

"Bummie, bogoshipo"ucap Kyuhyun sambil memelukku erat hingga aku kini sedikit tak bisa bernafas karena pelukan Kyu padaku.

Siwon memberikan deathglare pada Kyuhyun karena telah berani-beraninya memelukku sembarangan namun sama sekali tak dihiraukannya.

"Ya! Kau mau mati Lee Kyuhyun?"ucap Siwon dengan nada tinggi namun sama sekali tak di hiraukan oleh Kyuhyun membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Aishh kau ini, aku kan kangen sekali dengan Bummie. Jangan anggap seolah Bummie ini hanya milikmu Siwon"ucap Kyuhyun membela dirinya sendiri.

"Aishh kalian berdua ini"ucapku berpura-pura kesal pada kyuhyun dan Siwon lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Bummie tunggu aku"teriak Kyuhyun dan berlari menyusulku.

"Ya! Lee Kyuhyun, jangan sentuh Bummieku"teriak Siwon kesal saat Kyuhyun merangkul pundakku mesra.

**To be continued...**

**Anyeonghaseo para readers ^^**

**Huwaaaaaaaaaa...akhirnya bisa update juga nih FF (kangen banget ama readers ^^). Mianhae chingudeul uda nunggu cukup lama soalnya kemaren-kemaren age sibuk UNAS (hhehe ngeles ^^).**

**Makasi banget buat Chingudeul yang uda pada doain UNASku dan yang masih setia ngereview and baca FF yang gaje ini ^^ jeongmal gomawo.**

**.**

***rikha-chan: hahaha iah chingu tapi Changmin oppa kan uda dapet balesannya sendiri. Makasi chingu uda doain, moga kita lulus dengan nilai yang tinggi yak chingu, amiin ^^ . makasi juga uda setia baca and ngereview FF ini. Gomawo ^^**

***caxiebum: hehe mian Chingu emang aku buat gitu supaya chingu pada penasaran ^^. Makasi atas doanya chingu. Jangan bosen-bosen review and baca yak gomawo^^.**

***RAJsomniaELF: haha tau tuh minpa. Makasi chingu uda review ^^. Gomawo**

***andah anfrindah: waoo bisa mati yak kalau digantungin, jangan donk entar bisa berabe urusannya. Nih uda update sekarang, baca and review yak gomawo^^.**

***Kim Soo Hyun: Gomawo dibilang FFnya bagus hehe (GR ). mungkin biar beda aja chingu makanya di ganti marganya. Gomawo jangan lupa review and baca terus yak ^^.**

***wonniebummie: gomawo Chingu uda suka FF ku yang banyak typos ini hehe. Jangan lupa baca and review terus yak^^.**

***RistaMbum: gomawo chingu atas doanya. Alhamdulillah kalau FF ini dibilang keren haha ^^. Review and baca terus yak .**

***Fireworks:jeongmal mianhae chingu kemaren soalnya sibuk banget jadi belum sempet buatin,jangan sedih yak ? tapi sekarang uda ada tuh kyumin couple requestnya hehe. Jeongmal gomawo uda setia nunggu updatenya FF ini and setia baca serta ngereview gomawo^^.**

***bumhanyuk: wahh dibilang keren lagi Gomawo chingu sampe reviewnya dua kali ^^ . okeh-okeh bakalan dipertimbangin deh. Tetep setia baca and review yak gomawo ^^.**

***Sibum sibum :Gomawo chingu, jangan bosen baca and review yak ^^.**

***melly : gomawo, gomawo, gomawo ^^ hehe. Jangan bosen baca and review yak.**

***yieun0901: gomawo uda review ^^.**

***iruma-chan:gomawo uda review^^.**

***Anon:gomawo uda review^^.**

**Jeongmal gomawo readers ^^**

**Review please ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

"Aishh kau ini, aku kan kangen sekali dengan Bummie. Jangan anggap seolah Bummie ini hanya milikmu Siwon"ucap Kyuhyun membela dirinya sendiri.

"Aishh kalian berdua ini"ucapku berpura-pura kesal pada kyuhyun dan Siwon lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Bummie tunggu aku"teriak Kyuhyun dan berlari menyusulku.

"Ya! Lee Kyuhyun, jangan sentuh Bummieku"teriak Siwon kesal saat Kyuhyun merangkul pundakku mesra.

Siwon pov*

Aku hanya memandangi wajah cantik Kibum yang terlihat sangat manis saat tertawa, tak kuperdulikan ocehan yang keluar dari mulut Junsu sonsaengnim. Tanpa ku duga ternyata ada banyak juga para namja yang ada di kelasku tengah menatap Kibum penuh cinta.

"Ya! Berani-beraninya kalian memandangi Bummieku"teriakku cukup keras pada para namja yang dari tadi memperhatikan Kibum. Sontak semua orang memandangku heran tak terkecuali Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Kau kenapa Won ?"tanya Kyuhyun heran padaku.

"Siwon ada apa?"tanya Junsu songsaengnim tak kalah heran padaku.

"Mianhae songsaengnim"ucapku menyesal pada Junsu songsaengnim.

Kibum menatapku bingung dan aku hanya tersenyum manis padanya.

"Ya! Kau kenapa?"tanya Kyu lagi padaku yang masih merutuki kebodohanku barusan.

"Aishh kau tau Kyu, semua namja yang ada disini memandangi Bummieku penuh nafsu. Dasar pervert"umpatku kesal pada semua namja yang ada di kelasku.

"Aishh aku kira kenapa Won, dari dulu kan Bummie sudah jadi idola semua namja, jadi kau jangan berlebihan seperti itu. Apalagi saat SMA banyak sekali yang mengejar-ngejar dirinya, padahal mereka tau kalau kau pacarnya Bummie ckckck. Aku juga bingung kenapa Bummie bisa suka padamu, padahal setahuku namja yang mendekatinya tampan-tampan dan juga kaya raya."jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar dan sedikit menyindirku.

"Ya! Kau mau mati eoh"ucapku kesal atas penjelasan kyuhyun barusan.

"Siwon jangan berisik"ucap Junsu songsaengnim lagi padaku membuatku diam seketika.

Waktu istirahat pun telah tiba, aku berjalan mendekati Kibum yang tengah memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas merah miliknya. Namun sialnya Kyuhyun menarik tanganku dan menghentikan langkahku.

"Siwon kita harus rapat anggota basket baru, palli"ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik tanganku keluar kelas.

"Bummie, tunggu aku ne aku hanya keluar sebentar"ucapku sambil agak berlari mengikuti Kyuhyun dan hanya di tanggapi anggukan serta killer smile milik Kibum.

Siwon pov end*

Author pov*

Kibum duduk di bangku taman sambil mendengarkan musik melalui ear phonenya, ia memejamkan matanya mencari ketenangan di tengah riuhnya taman. Tanpa Kibum sadari disampingnya sudah duduk sesosok namja tampan yang tengah memandang Kibum intens. Ya, dia adalah Choi Minho, Minho tersenyum senang akhirnya ia bisa melihat senyum Kibum kembali setelah hampir tiga minggu ia sama sekali tak bertemu dengan yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu. Tanpa Minho sadari tangannya kini mengelus pipi Chubby Kibum membuat yang empunya pipi terlonjak kaget dan membuka kelopak mata indahnya. Manik matanya menemukan sosok yang juga ia rindukan, teman yang selalu ada bersamanya selama ini.

"Minho-ah"ucap Kibum senang saat ia melihat sosok orang yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Ya! Bummie kau kemana saja, dua minggu kau tak masuk kuliah. Aku mencarimu di apartemenmu tidak ada, dan telponmu juga tidak aktif,"tanya Minho beruntun dan cemberut pada Kibum.

"Jeongmal mianhae Minho-ah, apa kau kangen padaku eh?"goda Kibum pada sahabatnya yang masih sangat polos itu.

"Ne, jeongmal bogoshipo Bummie,"ucap Minho sambil memeluk tubuh Kibum erat.

"Ne, ne, sebagai permintaan maafku karena telah meninggalkanmu terlalu lama, aku akan mentraktirmu makan sepuasnya di kantin. Otte?"tanya Kibum lembut pada Minho.

"Tentu kau harus mentraktirku karena kau sudah membuatku khawatir,"ucap Minho sambil menarik tangan Kibum lembut menuju kantin.

Sementara di tempat lain Siwon tangah berlari menuju ruang kelasnya hendak menghampiri Kibum, ia tak mau kalau Kibum terlalu lama menunggunya sendirian di dalam kelas. Siwon mencari sosok Kibum di dalam kelasnya namun ia sama tak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Kibum disana.

"Kau tau dimana Bummie berada?"tanya Siwon pada yeoja teman sekelasnya yang baru memasuki kelas.

"Aku tadi melihatnya di kantin, tapi dia sedang bersama namja,"jawab yeoja itu sekenanya.

"Mwo? Siapa ?"tanya Siwon terkejut mendengar Kibum tengah bersama seorang pria.

"Tampaknya dia anak jurusan hukum, kalau tidak salah namanya Choi Minho,"ucap yeoja itu ragu.

"Gomawo. Aish dasar namja sialan, kenapa dia hobi sekali berada di sekitar Bummieku."ucap Siwon kesal lalu berlari meuju kantin kampusnya yang masih ramai karena jam istirahat belum usai.

Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kantin, dengan antusias mencari keberadaan yeoja yang sangat dicintainya. Manik matanya akhirnya bisa menangkap sosok bayangan yeoja cantik itu yang kini berada di meja katin yang berada paling pojok dekat dengan taman. Siwon sangat geram saat ia melihat Minho dengan seenaknya mencubit pipi chubby Kibum yang begitu menggemaskan. Ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju meja Kibum dan Minho.

"Appo Minho-ah, jangan mencubit pipiku lagi"mohon Kibum saat Minho dengan sengaja mencubit pipi Kibum.

"Kau itu sangat menggemaskan Bummie, tapi kau kenapa memilih Siwon Bummie-ah? Dia tidak terlalu tampan dan dia juga tidak terlalu pintar,"ujar Minho seenaknya tanpa memperhatikan namja yang ada di belakangnya tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Ehem.. ehem,"dehem Siwon sengaja pada Kibum dan Minho.

"Wonnie, rapatmu sudah selesai?"tanya Kibum lembut pada Siwon.

"Ne, chagi-ah,"ucap Siwon mesra pada Kibum lalu duduk di tengah-tengah antara Kibum dan Minho.

Siwon menatap Minho tajam sambil sedikit mengejek Minho lalu sedikit mendorong tubuh Minho ke samping agar ia tidak terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Ya! Siwon-ssi kau tidak sopan sekali tiba-tiba duduk diantara kita,"ucap Minho cemberut karena Siwon dengan seenaknya duduk diantaranya dan Kibum.

"Aishh kau ini, kau yang tidak sopan mengganggu istriku yang cantik ini,"ucap Siwon sambil melotot tajam pada Minho lalu mencium pipi Kibum mesra membuat Minho berdecak kesal.

"Tapi kata Bummie kalian kan belum resmi menikah lagi,"ucap Minho dengan wajah polosnya.

"Tak masalah karena kita sudah melakukan semuanya kemarin malam, jadi Bummie sudah menjadi milikku sepenuhnya,"ucap Siwon enteng menimbulkan berbagai spekulasi di benak Minho.

"Wonnie kau ini jangan berkata seperti itu, aku kan jadi malu,"ucap Kibum yang kini pipinya sudah menampakkan rona merah yang sangat imut di wajah cantiknya.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan tadi malam?"tanya Minho penasaran.

"Menurutmu apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh namja dan yeoja yang berada dalam satu rumah Minho-ssi?"tanya Siwon sambil merangkul pundak Kibum mesra dan menyeringai senang bisa mengerjai Minho yang kini sudah membelalakkan matanya.

"Aishh Wonnie jangan berbicara seperti itu dihadapan Minho,"ucap Kibum malu-malu mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

"Ya, kenapa harus malu eoh? kita kan sudah bermain 8 ronde kemarin malam chagi hingga aku sangat kelelahan,"ucap Siwon sengaja agak keras agar Minho kesal.

"Mwo? Kau berani sekali menyentuh Bummie, kau kan belum resmi menikah lagi dengan Bummie. Bagaimana kalau Bummie nanti hamil?"ucap Minho kesal.

"Ckckck kau ini jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan Bummiku Minho-ah, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padanya,"ucap Siwon enteng sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Bummie khajja kita ke kelas,"ucap Siwon lembut dengan menggandeng tangan Kibum erat seolah takut Kibum akan lepas dari genggamannya.

"Minho-ah anyeong, sampai jumpa lagi ne."ucap Kibum sebelum ia benar-benar pergi menuju kelasnya bersama Siwon.

.

.

"Bummie kenapa kau selalu bersama Minho? Aku tidak suka kalau kau dekat-dekat dengannya,"ucap Siwon kesal.

"Wonnie kau jangan seperti itu terhadap Minho, bagaimanapun dia adalah sahabatku sekarang,"jelas Kibum lembut pada mantan suaminya itu.

"Ne, arasseo. Tapi dia selalu bermanja-manja padamu membuatku kesal,"ucap Siwon sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo kau masih saja terlalu cemburu padaku ne,"ucap Kibum menggoda Siwon.

"Aniyo, yasudah terserah kau saja Bummie,"ucap Siwon agak kesal pada Kibum.

"Ya! Apa kau sekarang sedang ngambek eoh?" Kibum mengerjar Siwon yang sudah duluan berjalan meninggalkannya menuju kelas.

Kibum dan Siwon pun akhirnya sampai di kelas mereka sebelum Junsu songsaengnim masuk ke ruangan mereka berdua.

"Selamat siang anak-anak, kita akan kedatangan murid baru kali ini. Sungmin-ssi silahkan masuk"ucap Junsu songsaengnim pada yeoja berambut sebahu itu. betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun saat mendapati yeoja cantik yang telah menghancurkan PSP-nya tadi pagi kini berada di depan kelasnya dan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan anggun.

"Aishh yeoja sialan itu, akan aku beri perhitungan nanti"tawa Kyuhyun penuh kemenangan.

Sementara Kibum juga tak kalah terkejutnya mendapati sosok yeoja yang ada di depan kelasnya saat ini. Dia tak percaya bahwa sahabat yang dikenalnya sewaktu menimba ilmu di Amerika kini tengah berdiri di depan kelasnya berusaha memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Sungmin imnida"ucap yeoja itu memperkenalkan dirinya pada semua murid yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Minnie-ah,"ucap Kibum senang, sedangkan yang di panggil kini juga tengah tersenyum bahagia bisa bertemu lagi dengan sahabat baiknya waktu di Amerika.

"Annyeong Bummie-ah,"sapa yeoja itu dengan menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya pada sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah duduklah di kursi sebelah Kibum, Sungmin-ssi."ucap Junsu songsaengnim pada Sungmin. Sungmin pun menuruti kemauan Junsu songsaengnim dan duduk di sebelah Kibum.

"Minnie bogoshipo, kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau kau akan kesini? aku kan bisa menjemputmu,"ucap Kibum sambil memeluk erat tubuh sahabat karibnya itu.

"Kalau aku memberitahumu namanya bukan surprise Bummie-ah,"ucap Sungmin sambil tertawa pelan pada sahabatnya.

Sementara Kyuhyun dan Siwon kini tengah cengo melihat Kibum dan Sungmin yang ternyata sudah saling mengenal. Siwon pun merasa kesal pada Kibum yang sama sekali tidak menghiraukan panggilan darinya dan malah asyik bercanda dengan teman barunya itu.

Saat materi kuliah selesai Kyuhyun pun segera menghamipiri yeoja cantik tersebut dan ingin segera meminta pertanggung jawaban atas PSP yang telah dirusaknya tadi pagi.

"Well, sekarang kau tidak bisa menghindar lagi Sungmin-ssi,"ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada yang sangat menyeramkan, Sungmin pun sangat terkejut mendapati sosok namja yang ia rusak PSP-nya tadi pagi.

"K-kau ada di kelas ini juga?"ucapnya tak percaya pada Kyuhyun.

"Cepat ganti PSPku atau kau akan menyesal telah berurusan denganku,"ucap Kyuhyun dibuat seseram mungkin.

Sementara Kibum masih bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak mau karena aku tidak salah, kau yang ceroboh babo,"ucap Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun semakin kesal terhadapnya.

"Ya! Pokoknya kau harus menggantinya,"ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggait tangan Sungmin kuat hingga menimbulkan erangan kesakitan dari yeoja mungil tersebut.

"Ya! Kyu jangan menyakiti Minnie,"ucap Kibum sambil melepaskan genggaman Kyuhyun pada tangan Sungmin.

"Ya! Bummie kenapa kau membela yeoja sialan ini eoh?"tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"Dia sahabatku dari Amerika Kyu, dia cantik kan?"tanya Kibum pada Kyuhyun yang kini jadi salah tingkah ditanya seperti itu oleh Kibum.

"Benar juga kata Bummie, dia mempunyai paras yang sangat cantik, bibirnya yang mungil serta senyuman yang menawan, "ucap Kyu dalam hati namun segera ia singkirkan pemikirannya barusan tentang yeoja itu.

"Cantik darimana Bummie, masih cantikan kau kemana-mana Bummie,"sindir Kyuhyun yang langsung mendapat jitakan mulus dari tangan kekar Siwon dan deathglare dari Sungmin.

Pletukk...

"Ya! Jangan menggoda Bummieku terus Kyu"ucap Siwon kesal.

"Akhh, appo Siwon"ucap Kyuhyun kesakitan dan ditertawai oleh Sungmin dan Kibum.

"Makanya jangan genit-genit pada Bummieku Kyu"Siwon tertawa puas bisa mengerjai sahabatnya itu.

"Bummie khajja kita pulang,"ucap Siwon manja pada Kibum membuat yeoja yang ada disampingnya menatap Kibum heran.

"Bummie-ah dia siapa?"tanya Sungmin heran pada Kibum mendapati sikap Siwon yang bersikap manja padanya. Sewaktu di Amerika Kibum memang sama sekali tidak pernah menceritakan tentang Siwon pada Sungmin yang notabene adalah sahabat Kibum saat di Amerika.

"Aku Sua— akhh,"teriak Siwon kesakitan saat hak tinggi yang dipakai oleh Kibum menginjak kakinya dengan kuat hingga mukanya memerah karena menahan sakit.

"Dia pacarku sekarang Minnie-ah,"ucap Kibum agak gugup pada Sungmin.

"Ohhhh, ternyata kau sudah punya pacar baru Bummie. Cepat sekali, aku sangat iri denganmu,"ucap Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu pada kibum.

"Wae? Kau kan juga cantik Minnie-ah,"ucap Kibum berusaha tetap rendah diri pada Sungmin.

"Tapi orang yang dekat denganku selalu saja menyakiti hatiku,"curhat Sungmin pada Kibum.

"Ya, Jangan sedih ne, disini kau pasti bisa mendapatkan pengganti Albertmu itu,"ucap Kibum lembut pada Sungmin.

"Ne, gomawo Bummie-ah. Eh ia apa kau masih ingat dengan Harry Bummie?"tanya Sungmin pada Kibum membuat pipi Kibum kini sedikit merona merah mendengar nama tersebut, sedangkan Siwon yang melihat rona merah pada pipi Kibum kini tampak kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa?"tanya Kibum malu-malu.

"Kelihatannya dia masih sangat mencintaimu, saat kau memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea dia benar-benar sangat terpukul Bummie. Aku sangat kasihan padanya,"jelas Sungmin panjang lebar dan kini tangan Siwon sudah mengepal kuat mendengar penjelasan dari Sungmin.

" Jinja?"tanya Kibum.

"Benar, sampai sekarang dia juga masih saja mencari info tentangmu. Dia juga menyuruhku mengambil fotomu saat aku sampai di Korea,"jelas Sungmin lagi pada Kibum.

Siwon kini benar-benar tak tahan lagi menahan amarahnya yang sudah memuncak, Siwon berjalan meninggalkan mereka bertiga dan berjalan menuju mobil sportnya. Kibum terkejut mendapati perubahan sikap Siwon yang aneh, lalu ia pun berpamitan pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dan berlari mengejar Siwon yang sudah ada di dalam mobil sportnya. Kibum segera masuk ke dalam mobil sport Siwon dan duduk disampingnya.

"Ada apa denganmu Wonnie, kenapa kau meninggalkan aku tadi?"tanya Kibum dengan polosnya.

"..."

"Wonnie kau kenapa chagi, jangan diam seperti ini,"ucap Kibum lagi saat tidak mendapat respon dari Siwon. Lagi-lagi Siwon tak menjawab pertanyaan Kibum dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobil sportnya menuju jalanan padat kota Seoul.

Siwon sama sekali tidak memandang Kibum, Kibum berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan bergelayut manja pada lengan kanan Siwon yang sedang menyetir namun sama sekali tidak mendapat respon yang berarti dari Siwon membuat Kibum semakin cemberut.

Tidak berapa lama mereka berdua pun akhirnya sampai di rumah mewah milik mereka. Siwon langsung keluar dari dalam mobil tanpa menunggu Kibum, Kibum hanya mendesah kecewa mendapati Siwon yang sudah berjalan meninggalkannya masuk ke dalam rumah. Dengan malas Kibum memasuki rumahnya yang sama sekali tidak ada penerangan karena lampu yang belum dinyalakan.

"Wonnie, nyalakan lampunya, aku tidak bisa lihat kalau gelap seperti ini,"ucap Kibum ketakutan pada Siwon yang tidak di ketahui keberadannya, namun sama sekali tak dijawab oleh namja tampan tersebut.

Mau tak mau Kibum berjalan perlahan agar tidak menabrak sesuatu ataupun menjatuhkan sesuatu di dalam rumahnya.

"wonnie aku takut,"ucap Kibum lagi dengan nada yang gemetar, namun lagi-lagi tak ada respon dari namja yang namanya di panggil itu.

Praannnnnnggg...

Suara guci pecah membahana di seluruh ruangan tersebut saat Kibum merasakan menabrak benda besar yang ada dalam rumahnya. Kibum pun terjatuh di lantai dingin rumahnya. Sementara Siwon yang sudah sampai di dalam kamarnya segera berlari menuju asal suara dan segera menyalakan semua lampu yang ada di rumahnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat menyalakan lampu, dia melihat Kibum terduduk di lantai rumahnya dan disekitarnya sudah berceceran pecahan-pecahan guci. Siwon pun segara berlari ke arah Kibum khawatir.

"Bummie kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Siwon khawatir sambil memeriksa semua anggota tubuh Kibum dengan teliti.

"Gwaenchana Wonnie,"ucap Kibum tak berani menatap mata milik Siwon. Siwon terkejut saat melihat darah yang keluar dari kaki milik Kibum yang menggores telapak kaki mulusnya.

Siwon pun menggendong Kibum dalam pelukannya menuju sofa dan meletakkan Kibum disana, sementara Siwon kini menghilang entah kemana. Dengan sedikit berlari Siwon menghampiri Kibum lagi dan mengolesi obat pada lukanya. Kibum tampak kesakitan saat tangan kekar milik Siwon mulai mengobati luka pada kakinya. Siwon tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh Kibum erat hingga membuat Kibum sulit bernafas.

"Kau hampir membuatku gila Bummie,"ucap Siwon masih dengan nada khawatir.

"Wae? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan lagi wonnie?"ucap Kibum tertunduk dalam pelukan hangat Siwon.

"Aniyo, aku sangat khawatir saat mendengar guci pecah tadi. Aku sangat takut kalau kau kenapa-napa Bummie, aku benar-benar takut kehilanganmu,"jelas Siwon lemah.

"Wonnie, mianhae aku selalu membuatmu marah,"ucap Kibum menyesal sambil semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang milik Siwon.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf padamu Bummie, aku tau kalau kau tidak suka gelap tapi aku malah membiarkan rumah dalam keadaan gelap hingga kau ketakutan dan menjatuhkan guci itu,"ucap Siwon menyesal.

"Gwaenchana Wonnie, aku tidak apa-apa. Wonnie aku boleh bertanya padamu?"tanya Kibum hati-hati.

"Tentu, kau mau tanya apa Bummie?"ucap Siwon sambil mengelus pipi putih mantan istrinya itu.

"Kau kenapa bersikap seperti itu tadi padaku? Apa kau sedang marah padaku?"tanya Kibum.

"Mianhae, aku tadi terlalu cemburu padamu mendengar ada namja yang masih mencintaimu,"Siwon mengaku pada Kibum. Kibum memeluk tubuh Siwon erat. "Saranghae Wonnie, jangan pernah meragukan cintaku padamu Wonnie."ucap Kibum sambil mencium bibir Siwon sekilas.

"Nado saranghae Bummie"ucap Siwon semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Kibum.

.

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain tengah ada dua pasang anak manusia yang masih saja beradu argument.

"Apa kau gila eoh?"tanya namja jangkung itu pada yeoja berambut sebahu yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau selalu berteriak padaku, tidak bisakah kau pelankan suaramu itu babo,"ucap yeoja itu tak kalah sinis dari namja yang ada dihadapannya.

"Karena kau, mungkin sekarang mereka berdua sedang bertengkar hebat, kau tahu tidak hah?"jelas namja itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kyuhyun.

"Siapa? Siapa yang bertengkar karena aku?"tanya yeoja itu kebingungan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Lee Sungmin.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kibum dan Siwon, Siwon itu orangnya terlalu pencemburu pada setiap namja yang ada di dekat Bummie. Huh... pasti mereka sekarang sedang bertengkar hebat,"ucap Kyuhyun prihatin, sementara Sungmin kini mengerti apa yang membuat namja yang ada dihadapannya ini tampak khawatir dari tadi.

"Jinja? Eottokhae? Aku sudah menyakiti Bummie.. huweeeee,"tangis Sungmin pun pecah menyadari kebodohannya barusan.

Kyuhyun kini tampak bingung, 'kenapa jadi dia yang nangis?'pikir Kyuhyun dalan hati.

"Aishh, sudahlah. Jangan menangis lagi"ucap Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk halus punggung Sungmin. Kyuhyun merutuki nasibnya yang sangat sial ini, semua orang yang berlalu lalang tengah melihatnya seolah-olah mereka tengah mengira bahwa dirinyalah penyebab yeoja yang ada dihadapannya ini menangis.

"Sudahlah, ayo aku antar kau pulang, nanti kalau Bummie tau aku meninggalkanmu disini, dia pasti akan memutilasiku."ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Sungmin lembut menuju motor merahnya.

Author pov end*

Siwon pov*

Kulihat Kibum sedang tertidur di atas ranjang kami. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan membaringkan tubuhku disampinya, perlahan kupeluk pinggang rampingnya dan kudekap kuat hingga kini wajahnya sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Aku dapat merasakan hembusan napasnya yang pelan. Kekecup bibir merah marunnya dengan lembut, ku lumat bibirnya pelan lalu kulepaskan lagi.

"aku sangat mencintaimu Bummie,"bisikku pelan agar tidak mengganggu tidur mantan istriku ini yang kelihatannya sudah lelap. Ku usap pipi chubbinya yang sangat menggemaskan itu dan ku kecup lembut. "Aku sangat beruntung Bummie bisa memilikimu," ucapku lembut sambil mencium keningnya.

Aku hanya memandang wajah teduh Kibum saat tidur lalu kudekatkan kembali wajahku padanya dan tidak berapa lama bibirku pun sudah menempel pada bibirnya, tidak ada lumatan sama sekali , aku hanya ingin merasakan lebih lama manisnya bibir Kibum saat ini. Namun ku dengar tawa pelan yang dengan jelas terdengar di telingaku.

"Hahhaha,"tawa Kibum pelan membuatku salah tingkah.

"Ya! Ternyata kau belum tidur eoh,"ucapku sambil melepaskan pelukanku pada pinggang rampingnya.

"Ya! Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau ada seseorang yang memandangiku terus dan mencuri ciuman pada bibirku eh,"sindir Kibum padaku.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu Bummie, mianhae kalau aku membuatmu tidak bisa tidur,"ucapku pada Kibum menyesal.

"Aniyo, aku tadi memang belum tidur Wonnie,"ucapnya menghiburku, aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya dan ku kecup bibir hangatnya sekali lagi cukup lama.

"I want you Bummie"ucapku berbisik pada telinga Kibum mesra.

"Ya! Aku tidak mau. Kau sudah mendapat jatah kemarin malam Wonnie,"teriaknya padaku namun sama sekali tak kuhiraukan dan mulai membuka kancing piyama yang ia pakai sekarang.

"Ya! Wonnie andwae!"teriak Kibum semakin kencang namun aku tetap menjelajahi tiap inci bagian tubuhnya hingga kini teriakan-teriakan yang keluar dari mulutnya berubah menjadi erangan-erangan nikmat yang semakin membangkitkan gairahku untuk segera merasakan tubuh indahnya.

Siwon pov end*

Kibum pov*

Aku berlari ke dalam kamar mandiku dengan tubuhku yang masih polos akibat ulah Siwon tadi malam, perutku merasakan mual yang amat sangat dan segera ingin memuntahkannya. Ku keluarkan seluruh isi dalam perutku seketika itu juga. "Hoekk... hoek...hoekk ..."kutumpahkan seluruh isi perutku yang sedari tadi menyiksaku. Siwon yang mendengar suara berisik dari kamar mandi pun akhirnya terbangun, dia bingung saat tidak mendapati diriku disisnya. Tiba-tiba kurasakan sebuah tangan kekar sudah melingkar apik di pinggang rampingku membuatku terkejut. Dan kulihat dari kaca kamar mandiku tengah berdiri Siwon dengan tubuh yang sama polosnya denganku tengah memelukku erat.

"Bummie, kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit,"tanya Siwon khawatir padaku.

"Aniyo, aku tidak apa-apa Wonnie"elakku padanya. Sementara Siwon sudah menciumi leher jenjangku dari belakang dan megusap-ngusap buah dadaku yang kenyal.

"Wonnie... akhhhhhhh jangan sekarang. Kita harus berangkat kuliah. Cepat mand,i"suruhku pada Siwon yang kini sudah menghentikan aksinya padaku.

"Ne, arasseo honey"ucapnya sambil mencium bibirku sekilas.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama hem?"tanya Siwon yang kembali memberi gigitan pada leher putihku .

"Ya! Wonnie pervert. Cepat keluar!" teriakku lantang yang langsung membuat Siwon meninggalkanku seketika itu juga.

**To be continued...**

**Annyeonghaseo readers ^^**

**Mianhae kalau updatenya lama soalnya sibuk ngurus SNMPTN hehe^^ dan belum beli pulsa modem jadinya ketunda deh untuk update cepet.#ck author ngeles aja kayak bajai =,='**

**Gimana-gimana untuk chapter ini? Semoga bisa menjawab penasaran anda semua tentang Kyumin cuoplenya. Mian kalau jelek banget and pendek lagi huhuhu T_T**

**Oh iya yang nunggu lanjutan dari FF **_**You are My Destiny**_** sekarang udah aku post chapter semoga kalian suka ^^. Happy reading ...^^**

***RR***

***rikha-chan: aminn ^^. yo'i wonppa dari dulu pervertnya emang gak ilang-ilang tuh ama Bumppa haha ^^ . uda kejawab kan chingu siapa yang nginjek PSPnya Kyu . wahh takutnya kalau dimasukin semua gak bakal selesei-selesaei nih FF soalnya uda ada pemikiran untuk di end. Emm tapi coba nanti dipertimbangin yah ^^. makasi juga uda setia baca and ngereview FF ini. Gomawo ^^ . mind to review again? ^^**

***caxiebum: alhamdulillah yah #plak syahroni muncul. Sabar yak chingu pasti nanti mereka akan nikah lagi kok. uda kejawab kan chingu siapa yang nginjek PSPnya Kyu. Jangan bosen-bosen review and baca yak gomawo^^.**

***Kim Soo Hyun: haha Gomawo jangan lupa review and baca terus yak ^^.**

***wonniebummie: haha mungkin Kibum masih mikir-mikir dulu menghadapi Siwon chingu hehe. Tapi jangan khawatir mereka pasti akan nikah lagi kok ntar. gomawo Chingu ,Jangan lupa baca and review terus yak^^.**

***RistaMbum: haha maaf NC-nya kurang soalnya author emang gak jago bikin part NC hehe. uda kejawab kan chingu siapa yang nginjek PSPnya Kyu. Gomawo, Review and baca terus yak ^^**

***Fireworks: iah sama-sama chingu ^^. Jeongmal gomawo uda setia nunggu updatenya FF ini and setia baca serta ngereview gomawo^^. Mind to review again? ^^**

***bumhanyuk: gimana ya? Apakah dugaan chingu benar? Hehe^^. Staytune aja disini yak chingu. Mind to review again?**

***snowysmiles: iyupss bener banget cinta itu buta sampe mereka gak sadar kalau sebenarnya malah dia yang menyakiti wanita pujaan hatinya sendiri. iya chingu emang tuh wonppa otak pervertnya gak bisa ditahan kalau udah liyat bumppa haha^^ #harap maklum. Iya Kyumin dimasukin cerita juga hehe^^ mian jelek. Oi iya mian chingu soal SBDL-nya gak bisa ikut dah soalnya FFnya belum jadi T_T huhuhu**

***melly : alhamdulillah yah #plak. . uda kejawab kan chingu siapa yang nginjek PSPnya Kyu. Jangan bosen baca and review yak.**

***turtles: sama kayak author dong #plak . gomawo uda review ^^.**

***iruma-chan: wahh haha hot yak #ketahuan yadong nih author^^ . emang Siwon ituh luar biasa ampe bikin Kibum gak berkutik karena haha. gomawo uda review^^.**

***annie pumpkin: . uda kejawab kan chingu siapa yang nginjek PSPnya Kyu. gomawo uda review^^. Mind to review again.**

***shippochan: annyeong chingu salam kenal juga. Huwaa senengnya ada reader baru ^^ Wahh baru nemu nih FF ternyata, nggak papa chingu yang penting sekarang uda baca. Gomawo uda review ^^. iya aku kelas XII chingu, wuihh seneng bisa bertemu dengan tingkatan yang sama. Aminn .. moga kila lulus dengan nilai yang baik yak chingu ^^. gomawo uda review^^. Mind to review again?**

***cha: annyeong chingu.. wah senengnya ada reader baru lagi. Iya maaf kalau ada typos disana-sini. Yang disebut changmin di chp 4 bukan minnie Sungmin tapi pelayan setianya Changmin chingu. gomawo uda review^^. Mind to review again?**

***abcd:alhamdulillah yak #plak . iya kyumin uda masuk tuh chingu ^^. gomawo uda review^^. Mind to review again?**

**.**

**.**

**Jeongmal gomawo readers ^^**

**Review please ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

"Ne, arasseo honey"ucapnya sambil mencium bibirku sekilas.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama hem?"tanya Siwon yang kembali memberi gigitan pada leher putihku .

"Ya! Wonnie pervert. Cepat keluar!" teriakku lantang yang langsung membuat Siwon meninggalkanku seketika itu juga.

Author pov*

Kibum dan Siwon tengah berjalan bersama di koridor sekolah, sebuah suara menyapa Kibum dan itu berhasil merusak suasana hati Siwon yang sedang senang pagi ini.

"Pagi Bummie,"sapa namja jangkung dan putih tersebut pada Kibum sambil mengembangkan senyumnya lebar.

"Aishh, pagi-pagi sudah merusak suasana hati orang saja,"Siwon berdecak kesal pada namja tersebut yang tak lain adalah Choi Minho.

"Wonnie!"Kibum memberi peringatan pada Siwon agar menjaga sikapnya pada Minho.

"Ne, arasseo,"Siwon mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Ckck kau ini masih saja tidak bisa bersikap dewasa eoh,"ucap Minho sedikit kesal pada Siwon.

"Ada apa Minho-ah?"tanya Kibum penasaran.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu berlibur ke pulau Jeju, kebetulan aku mendapat voucher liburan gratis dari hyungku, eotte?"Minho merajuk pada Kibum agar mau pergi bersamanya.

"Ya! Kau mau mati eoh, berani sekali kau mengajak Bummieku berlibur berdua,"Siwon sangat kesal mendengar penuturan Minho barusan.

"Aishh kau ini, dengarkan aku dulu makanya. Kau juga boleh ikut kok,soalnya aku punya voucher banyak,"tambah Minho lagi.

"jinja? Wonnie, boleh ya? Aku juga ingin pergi berlibur,"Kibum membujuk Siwon agar mau menyetujui ajakan Minho.

"Aku tidak mau, kalau kau mau pergi saja bersama Minho,"ucap Siwon acuh pada Kibum.

"Ya! Wonnie. Yasudah aku pergi berdua saja bersama Minho."ucap Kibum tak mau kalah dari Siwon lalu menarik tangan Minho pergi.

'Aishh kenapa jadi seperti ini, harusnya dia tetap membujukku bukan malah pergi bersama Minho sialan itu'umpat Siwon dalam hati.

"Ya! Bummie kau kenapa tega sekali denganku eoh?"teriak Siwon kesal sambil berlari menyusul mereka berdua yang sudah pergi menjauh.

.

.

.

"Bummie kenapa wajahmu tampak pucat?"tanya Sungmin khawatir mendapati wajah Kibum yang memang semakin pucat.

"Molla, kepalaku memang sedikit pusing dari tadi Minnie-ah,"Kibum sedkit memijat-mijat kepalanya yang merasakan sedikit pusing.

"Bagaimana kalau kita nanti pergi ke dokter?"usul Sungmin pada Kibum.

"Tidak usah Minnie, mungkin ini hanya sakit kepala biasa kok. Oh iya Minho mengajakku liburan ke pulau Jeju, bagaimana kalau kau dan Kyu ikut?"tanya Kibum antusias pada sahabatnya itu.

"Huwaaa... pulau Jeju, tapi aku tidak suka kalau si evil itu juga ikut,"Sungmin memasang wajah cemberutnya pada Kibum.

"Aigoo, jangan begitu Minnie. Sebenarnya Kyu itu orang yang baik kok. Please ikut demi aku yah?"mohon Kibum pada Sungmin sambil menunjukkan killer smile andalannya.

"Hmmmm, baiklah. Ini demi sahabat yang paling aku sayangi ini eh,"Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kibum erat.

Sementara Siwon sekarang tengah kesal akibat kejadian tadi pagi. Siwon pun menghampiri Kibum yang kini sedang berpelukan dengan sahabat barunya siapa lagi kalau bukan Sungmin.

"Bummie kita harus bicara,"ucap Siwon dengan nada agak kesal pada Kibum.

"Wae? Bicara disini saja Wonnie,"Kibum tersenyum lembut pada Siwon.

"Tidak bisa, ayo ikut aku,"Swon menarik tangan Kibum sedikit kasar.

"Wonnie sakit, lepaskan,"pinta Kibum yang masih diseret oleh lengan kekar Siwon dan membawanya menuju taman belakang kampusnya yang sepi.

"Bummie kenapa kau malah bersikap seperti itu tadi di hadapan Minho eoh?"tanya Siwon kesal.

"Aigoo, kau yang selalu berbuat semaumu Wonnie. Aku tidak suka dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu,"Kibum membelai lembut wajah Siwon membuat Siwon sedikit lebih tenang.

"Arasseo, mianhae chagi,"Siwon memberi ciuman sekilas pada bibir merah marun Kibum membuat pipi Kibum merona merah.

"Aku selalu memafkanmu chagi, jadi sekarang Wonnie mau ikut liburan kan?"tanya Kibum penuh harap.

"Ne, aku akan selalu ikut kemanapun Bummie pergi ,"ucap Siwon bermanja-manja di pangkuan Kibum.

"Tapi, kalau kau mau kita kan bisa berlibur berdua chagi?"Siwon mengelus tangan putih Kibum sambil sesekali menciuminya. Sementara Kibum hanya tersenyum geli meladeni sikap manja dari suaminya itu.

"Aku ingin liburan bersama wonnie dan sahabat-sahabatku, apa itu tidak boleh?"tanya Kibum memelas membuat Siwon lalu beranjak dari tidurnya dan memandang Kibum lembut.

"Tentu saja boleh chagi,"ucap Siwon sambil mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Kibum. Sedetik kemudian mereka bedua pun sudah saling menautkan bibir mereka. Siwon dengan lembut melumat bibir Kibum. Lidah mereka pun saling bertaut saat mulut manis Kibum membuka dan memberikan akses masuk pada lidah Siwon untuk semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Tiba-tiba Kibum memukul dada bidang milik Siwon saat dirasakannya perutnya mual lagi.

"Umppphhhhhh... "Siwon melepaskan tautannya pada lidah Kibum saat tangan mungil Kibum memukul dada bidang miliknya.

"Wae chagi?"tanya Siwon bingung pasalnya Kibum tidak pernah menolak saat Siwon sedang menciumnya. Kibum segera berlari menuju kamar kecil dan tak menghiraukan Siwon yang masih memandang kepergiannya bingung. Setelah sampai di kamar kecil, Kibum segera memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya.

"Hoek.. hoek...hoek..."Kibum memuntahkan semua yang ada di perutnya. Tengkuk lehernya ia pijat dengan pelan agar muntahannya semuanya bisa keluar. Siwon menunggu di luar toilet dengan khawatir mendengar Kibum yang tengah muntah di dalam toilet wanita tersebut. Ingin sekali Siwon segera masuk dan mendampingi istrinya yang sedang kesakitan itu, namun ia masih punya malu karena ia tahu itu adalah toilet wanita.

"Bummie, gwaenchana?"tanya Siwon khawatir melihat Kibum keluar dari toilet dengan wajah yang pucat dan lemas.

"Ne, gwaenchana Wonnie. Sepertinya hanya masuk angin saja,"Kibum berusaha membuat mantan suaminya ini tak terlalu khawatir.

"Bummie, kita harus ke dokter. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu chagi,"mohon Siwon pada Kibum.

"Tidak usah Wonnie, aku hanya masuk angin saja, sebentar lagi juga sembuh kok,"Kibum memberikan killer smilenya pada Siwon membuat Siwon tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain menuruti kemaunnya.

Author pov end*

Kibum pov*

Matahari sudah kembali ke peraduannya, berganti bulan yang kini tengah bersinar redup di langit malam yang sangat indah dengan beribu bintang bertaburan disana. Aku kini tengah sibuk memilah-milah baju yang akan aku dan Siwon pakai saat berlibur di pulau Jeju besok pagi. Siwon tengah berdiri di balkon kamar kami yang memang sangat pas untuk melihat keelokan langit di malam hari. Aku menghampirinya dan memeluk tubuh atlethisnya dari belakang membuatnya sedikit terkejut, namun dengan cepat ia menarikku ke dalam pelukan hangatnya dan seperti biasa kita menghabiskan waktu untuk melihat indahnya bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di langit dari balkon kamar kami.

"Wonnie, ayo kita tidur. Aku sudah ngantuk,"aku semakin mempererat pelukanku pada Siwon agar tubuhku lebih hangat. Siwon hanya tersenyum mendapati sikap manja dariku.

"Aigoo, tidak biasanya kau bersikap manja padaku Bummie. Tapi tak apa, aku sangat suka sikap manjamu ini,"Siwon tersenyum hangat lalu menggendongku masuk kedalam kamar kami dan membaringkanku di atas ranjang kami.

.

.

"Wonnie palli, kita sudah hampir telat nih,"aku menuruni tangga dengan agak tergesa-gesa sementara Siwon kini tengah kuwalahan harus menuruni tangga serta membawa koper besar di kedua tangan kekarnya.

"Bummie jangan tergesa-gesa seperti itu, nanti kau jatuh," nasehatnya yang tentu saja tak kuhiraukan sama sekali.

"Aishh, Bummie kau bawa apa saja eoh? Kopermu berat sekali,"ucap Siwon sambil sedikit terengah-engah.

"Wonnie , ayo cepat,"aku berlari menuju halaman rumahku dan membuka bagasi mobil sport Siwon. Siwon segera memasukkan semua barang-barangnya ke dalam bagasi, kemudian dengan cepat kita pun sudah melaju menuju bandara.

"Bummie kau lama sekali, palli,"Minho menarik tanganku lembut.

"Ya! Kau ini, jangan menarik Bummieku seperti itu,"Siwon sangat kesal pada Minho, pasalnya bukan membantunya ia malah dengan seenaknya berlenggang bersama mantan istrinya.

"Aishh, sini biar aku bantu,"ucap Minho sambil mengambil koper berwarna pink milikku dari tangan kekar Siwon membuat Siwon berdecak kesal.

.

.

"Wonnie ini indah sekali,"aku sedang berdiri di balkon kamar hotelku.

"Emmm, romatis sekali suasananya,"Siwon mengecup lembut kepalaku.

Suasana di hotel kita ini memang sangat indah, dari balkon kamar kami, kami bisa langsung melihat hamparan pantai dengan air birunya yang sangat indah. Hotelnya juga sangat cantik dan besar, sungguh nyaman bagi sepasang suami istri untuk berbulan madu.

"Wonnie, ayo kita ajak mereka ke pantai,"aku melepaskan pelukan Siwon hendak pergi keluar, namun tangan kekar Siwon kembali menarikku dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Nanti saja ke pantainya chagi, bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang dulu di kamar,"Siwon menyeringai licik lalu menggendongku ke dalam kamar, Siwon membaringkan tubuhku dan segera ia menindih tubuh mungilku. Siwon mencium bibirku lembut, cukup lama bbirnya meluamat bibir bawahku. Aku pun memberi akses dia untuk masuk ke dalam mulutku dan kini lidah kami pun sudah saling bertaut panas. Tangan Siwon tak tinggal diam, dia mengelus paha mulusku yang ada di balik dress biru yang sedang aku pakai, sedangkan tangan kanannya kini sudah mengelus buah dadaku yang masih terbungkus dress biruku.

"Ahhhh,,,,, Wonnie kau nakal eoh,,,,,,,, unghhh,"erangku kenikmatan saat lidahnya dengan lihai menghisap leherku penuh nafsu dan mungkin disana sudah ada banyak tanda merah keunguan darinya.

"Ahhh... kau manis sekali chagi,"ucapnya sambil terus mengelus paha mulusku dan mulai membuka dress bagaian bawahku perlahan.

Sungmin, Kyuhun, dan Minho berjalan menuju kamarku dan Siwon, hendak mengajak kita berdua pergi ke pantai. Sungmin mencoba memberi kejutan pada aku dan Siwon dengan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar kita berdua tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu. Bukannya memberi kejutan pada kami, tetapi dia dan yang lainnya yang kini terkejut saat melihat aktivitasku dan Siwon barusan.

"Bummie, khaj—"ucapan Sungmin terpotong saat ia tengah melihat aktivitas panasku dengan Siwon barusan. Sungmin, Kyuhyun, dan Minho menatapku dan Siwon terkejut tak menyangka akan melihat aktivitas panas kita.

"Mi-mianhae,"ucap Sungmin gugup sambil berlari keluar dari kamar kami. sementara Kyuhyun dan Minho masih cengo melihatku.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lihat eoh? Cepat keluar,"teriak Siwon pada Kyuhyun dan Minho yang masih betah melihatku. Aishh aku baru sadar kalau paha mulusku kini tengah terekspos akibat ulah Siwon barusan, segera saja aku menarik selimut yang ada di sampingku dan menutupi pahaku dengan selimut tersebut.

Pletakk...

"Aww, appo Bummie,"rancau Siwon kesakitan saat tanganku dengan mulus mendaratkan jitakan pada kepalanya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tak mengunci dulu kamarnya, aishh babo,"umpatku kesal lalu turun dari ranjang kami dan segera membetulkan pakainku yang sudah berantakan akibat ulahnya. Semantara Siwon kini tengah merutuki kebodohannya barusan.

Kibum pov end*

Author pov*

Mereka berlima kini sedang menikmati indahnya pantai di sore hari sambil sesekali bercanda, seperti biasa Siwon selalu overprotektif pada Kibum yang kini tampak sangat cantik dengan dress pantai berwarna biru muda yang mengekspos paha mulusnya jika tertiup angin pantai. Para namja yang sedang menikmati keindahan pantai pun seolah ingin memakan Kibum saat itu juga saat melihat tubuh sexy Kibum.

"Bummie, kenapa kau tadi memakai dress yang ini sih? Ini terlalu pendek tau,"Siwon merapatkan pelukannya pada pinggang Kibum agar para namja yang ada disitu tahu bahwa Kibum hanyalah miliknya.

"Aku suka dengan dress ini, wae? Apa kau tidak suka aku memakai dress ini Wonnie?"Kibum mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Bukan seperti itu Bummie, kau sangat cantik memakai dress ini. Hanya saja aku tidak suka mereka melihatmu dengan tatapan ingin memakanmu seperti itu,"Siwon mengarahkan pandangannya pada para namja yang sedari tadi memandangi mantan istrinya tersebut.

"Sudahlah Wonnie, hiraukan saja mereka ne,"Kibum memberi kecupan hangat pada bibir joker Siwon membuat semua mata menatap mereka iri pada Siwon.

"Hei bagaimana kalau kita bermain voli?"ajak Sungmin.

"Ide yang bagus,"timpal Siwon.

"Baiklah kalian main saja, aku tidak ikut ne. Aku ingin berjalan-jalan dipinggir pantai sebentar,"Kibum berpamitan pada semuanya lalu berjalan menuju pantai.

"Hati-hati Bummie."Sungmin tersenyum tulus pada Kibum.

Permainan pun dimulai, Siwon dan Kyuhyun satu regu, sedangakan Minho satu regu dengan Sungmin. Permainan pun dengan mudah dipimpin oleh Sungmin dan Minho dengan skor 10-5.

Kyuhyun memiliki ide jail untuk mengerjai rivalnya itu yang telah merusak PSP-nya. Dengan sengaja ia mengarahkan bola volinya mengarah tepat pada wajah Sungmin dan dengan cukup keras bola dari Kyuhyun melambung tinggi dan jatuh tepat di muka Sungmin.

"Awwww..."teriak Sungmin kesakitan saat dirasa bola voli mengenai tepat pada wajah cantiknya.

"Gwaenchana Sungmin-ssi?"Minho menghampiri partnernya itu yang sudah jatuh terduduk di atas pasir.

"Ya! Kau ini bagaimana sih Kyu, kasian kan Sungmin. Aku tau kau sengaja tadi kan,"Siwon memarahi Kyuhyun yang dilihatnya sengaja mengerjai Sungmin.

Wajah Sungmin memerah akibat hantaman dari bola yang dilempar Kyuhyu tadi, dan dari hidungnya keluar darah yang cukup deras membuat mereka bertiga semakin khawatir. Sungmin memegang kepalanya karena kepalanya kini sangat pening dan sakit.

"Ya, Gwaenchana?"tanya Kyuhyun takut pada Sungmin dan sama sekali tidak dihiraukan Sungmin yang kini tengah berdiri dipapah oleh Siwon dan Minho. Dengan sigap Minho dan Siwon membawa Sungmin duduk dibawah pohon kelapa yang cukup rindang. Minho segera berlari mencarikan obat untuk Sungmin sementara Kyuhyun kini semakin merasa bersalah saat Siwon juga ikut marah padanya.

"Mianhae Sungmin-ssi. Aku tadi hanya ingin mengerjaimu saja, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu jadi seperti ini,"ucap Kyuhyun sangat menyesal pada Sungmin. Siwon menyuruh Kyuhyun pergi dulu agar memberi waktu untuk Sungmin dan mau tidak mau ia harus menuruti kemauan sahabatnya itu karena ia sangat percaya pada Siwon.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pantai dengan langkah gontai. Sesampainya di pinggir pantai ia duduk termenung disana, ia kini sedang memikirkan sikapanya barusan terhadap Sungmin yang memang sudah keterlaluan.

"Apa aku terlalu keterlaluan ya pada dia?"pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati. Tak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun duduk ia melihat keramaian orang-orang yang sedang membentuk lingkaran disana. Kyuhyun menghampiri kerumunan itu dan betapa terkejutnya dia dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat sekarang. Sahabatnya Kim Kibum kini tengah tak sadarkan diri yang membuat orang-orang tadi membentuk kerumunan. Kyuhyun membelah kerumunan tersebut dan langsung duduk disamping tubuh Kibum yang sedang tak sadarkan diri.

"Bummie bangunlah!"Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi chubby Kibum dengan tangannya agar ia bangun, namun nihil Kibum tak memberikan reaksi sama sekali membuatnya semakin khawatir.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"tanya Kyuhyun pada orang-orang yang sedang mengelilinginya dan Kibum.

"Molla, tiba-tiba saja tadi dia jatuh pingsan."jelas salah satu orang dari kerumunan tersebut.

Kyuhyun segera menggendong tubuh sahabatnya itu menuju hotel mereka. Siwon dan yang lainnya yang kebetulan sedang berjalan menuju hotel terkejut melihat Kibum yang sedag digendong oleh Kyuhyun. Segerea saja Siwon dan yang lainnya menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan khawatir.

"Kyu ada apa ini?"tanya Siwon khawatir sambil mendekat pada Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

"Aku tadi menemukan Bummie pingsan di pinggir pantai Won,"jelas Kyuhyun, sementara Siwon dengan cepat membuka pintu kamar hotel mereka berdua. Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh lemah Kibum perlahan di atas kasurnya.

Siwon duduk disebelah Kibum dan mengelus pipi chubbinya. Minho dengan cepat menghubungi dokter dan menyuruhnya kesini. Kini Sungmin sedang menangis sesenggukan melihat keaadaan sahabatnya yang lemah itu, Kyuhyun yang ada disampingya pun tanpa sadar mendekatinya dan mengelus punggung Sungmin pelan.

"Uljima, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padanya Sungmin-ah,"Kyuhyun merangkul pundak Sungmin lembut dan menyandarkan kepala Sungmin pada bahunya agar ia lebih tenang, tidak ada perlawanan dari Sungmin mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Kyuhyun membuat kyuhyun sedikit lega.

"Bummie bangunlah, komohon,"suara parau Siwon terus berusaha membangunkan yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Tenanglah Siwon-ah, Bummie pasti tidak apa-apa,"Minho menepuk bahu Siwon pelan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Seharusnya aku tadi tidak membiarkannya pergi sendirian tadi, aku memang babo,"umpat Siwon atas kebodohannya sendiri.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri Siwon, sebentar lagi dokter akan segera tiba,"ucap Kyuhyun yang masih setia memeluk Sungmin yang masih sesenggukan menahan tangisnya.

.

.

.

"Mwo?"Siwon membelalakkan matanya lebar mendengar penuturan dokter yang baru saja memeriksa mantan istrinya.

"Sekali lagi selamat tuan Choi atas kehamilah istri anda."ucap dokter itu sekali lagi sebelum ia benar-benar hilang dibalik pintu kamar hotel.

"A-aku akan menjadi seorang a-appa,"gumamnya sekali lagi masih dengan wajah terkejut. Minho dan yang lainnya segera menghampiri Siwon.

"Apa kata dokter tadi Won?"tanya kyuhyun khawatir dan mendapat anggukan dari Minho dan Sungmin.

"B-Bummie hamil, dan aku akan menjadi seorang appa,"ucap Siwon senang, sementara Kyuhyu dan yang lainnya membelalakkan matanya.

"MWO?"teriak mereka bertiga bebarengan saking kagetnya mendengar penjelasan yang keluar dari mulut Siwon barusan.

"Aishh, kalian ini jangan berisik nanti Bummie bangun,"Siwon menaruh telunjuk tangan kanannya di depan mulutnya memberi isyarat agar mereka tidak berteriak.

Mereka berempat pun menunggu Kibum sadar, dengan setia Siwon berada di samping istrinya sementara Minho kini sedang meratapi nasib cintanya yang sekarang sudah tidak mungkin terbalas dari seorang yang sangat dicintainya, karena dia akan menjadi seorang umma dari anak yang dikandungnya. Minho menatap lesu pada Kibum yang kini masih belum membuka kelopak mata indahnya.

"Urmhh, akhhhhh..."geliat Kibum kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Bummie, kau sudah sadar chagi?"Siwon langsung membawa Kibum dalam dekapannya yang posesif. Sementara yang lainnya segera menghampiri Kibum dan Siwon.

"Ne, kenapa kalian semua berkumpul disini?"tanya Kibum kebingungan sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada dekapan hangat milik Siwon.

"Kau tadi pingsan di bibir pantai Bummie,"jelas Kyuhyun singkat.

"Emmm, iya tadi perutku sangat sakit hingga aku tidak tahan,"Kibum mulai mengingat lagi.

"Bummie chukkae,"Sungmin memeluk Kibum erat, sementara Kibum kini tengah kebingungan dengan semua ini.

"Maksudnya?"tanya Kibum dengan polosnya.

"Karena kau akan menjadi seorang umma,"jelas Sungmin.

"Ohhhh,"gumam Kibum tanpa sadar.

Satu detik tak ada reaksi dari kibum, dua detik, tiga detik, empat detik, lima detik.

"MWO?"teriakan Kibum membahana diseluruh sudut hotelnya membuat semua yang ada disitu harus menutup telinganya kalau tidak mau tuli mendadak.

"Ya! Apa maksudnya. Jelaskan padaku sekarang juga!"Kibum melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin dan meminta penjelasan pada semua orang yang ada disitu.

"Aishh Bummie, jangan teriak-teriak kau kan sedang hamil. Kata dokter , tadi kau kelelahan dan disuruh istirahat yang banyak agar kandunganmu sehat."jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"MWO? Aku hamil,"teriak Kibum lagi.

Kibum segera menolehkan wajahnya pada namja yang sudah membuatnya seperti ini, dengan tatapan tajamannya yang mampu membuat bulu kudu siapa saja berdiri.

"WONNIE!"teriak Kibum kencang, sementara Siwon kini sudah bersiap kabur, namun ia kalah cepat dengan Kibum yang sudah menarik tangan kekarnya. Sungmin dan yang lainnya segera keluar dari kamar milik Kibum sebelum mereka juga menjadi korban kemarahan Kibum yang terkenal sangat menakutkan kalau sedang marah seperti saat ini.

Kibum berkali-kali mendaratkan pukulan-pukulan pada tubuh kekar Siwon dan melemparkan apa saja yang ada di dekatnya pada tubuh kekar suaminya sehingga membuat Siwon berteriak kesakitan.

"Bummie berhenti, aku bisa jelaskan semuanya,"Siwon sudah mulai kelelahan.

"Ya! Apa kau tidak pakai pengaman saat melakukan 'itu' denganku eoh?"tanya Kibum lagi.

"Hehehe aku lupa Bummie, karena aku sudah tidak tahan kalau melihat tubuh indahmu, makanya aku lupa memakai pengaman akhir-akhir ini,"jelas Siwon tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Ya! Babo , sekarang bagaimana eoh? Aku masih harus kuliah huweeeeee..."tangisan Kibum pun pecah membuat Siwon semakin merasa bersalah.

"Bummie jangan menangis? Aku akan bertanggung jawab kok,"Siwon memabawa Kibum dalam pelukannya dan menenggelamkan kepala gadis itu dalam dada bidangnya.

"Hiks... hikssss... t-tapi aku masih ingin kuliah hikss,,,,,"jawab Kibum sesenggukan menahan tangis.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir soal itu Bummie, sekarang yang paling penting jagalah kesehatanmu dan calon anak kita,"Siwon membelai rambut Kibum lembut yang masih ada dalam pelukannya.

"Apa kau tidak senang mengandung anak dariku eoh?"tanya Siwon kecewa.

"Bukan begitu Wonnie, aku tadi hanya bingung dan aku merasa belum siap untuk menjadi seorang umma untuk sekarang ini,"jawab Kibum sambil menatap wajah Siwon yang kelihatannya agak sedih.

"Aku juga merasa belum siap dengan ini semua Bummie, tapi saat mendengar disini sudah ada nyawa hasil cinta kita berdua, aku merasa aku siap detik itu juga,"Siwon mengelus perut Kibum yang masih datar.

"Wonnie mianhae,"Kibum mengelus wajah tampan Siwon yang sempat ia pukul tadi.

"Gwaenchana, kita hadapi bersama ne,"Siwon mengeratkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Kibum. Sementara wajahnya kini ia dekatkan denga wajah Kibum. Perlahan namun pasti bibir joker milik Siwon sudah menempel dengan bibir merah Kibum. Dengan lembut ia melumat bibir merah Kibum dan sedikit memberi gigitan kecil pada bibir bawahnya.

**To be continued...**

**Annyeonghaseo readers ^^**

**Gimana-gimana untuk chapter ini? Haduhh mian sekarang-sekarang bener-bener kaga bisa update cepet soalnya sibuk banget.. hehe # tersenyum tanpa dosa.**

**Kaga nyangka ternyata banyak juga yang baca ff ini. Heummm tapi hanya sebagian yang dengan baik hatinya me-review, review dari kalian membuatku semakin semangat. Makasi bagi uda yang selalu setia me-review dan membaca ff-ku. Dan buat silent reader semoga saja bisa terketuk hatinya hanya untuk sekedar memberi comment di ff-ku yang masih jauh dari sempurna ini. Hargailah semua jerih payah semua author ne ^^.**

**Mianhae kaga bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu. Tapi aku sangat senang dengan review kalian kok dan aku sangat menghargai atas waktu kalian yang uda bersedia mer-review dan membaca ff-ku ^^**

***RR***

***Kim Soo Hyun: haha Gomawo jangan lupa review and baca terus yak ^^.**

***wonniebummie: haha mungkin Kibum masih mikir-mikir dulu menghadapi Siwon chingu hehe. Tapi jangan khawatir mereka pasti akan nikah lagi kok ntar. gomawo Chingu ,Jangan lupa baca and review terus yak^^.**

***RistaMbum: hehe iya nggak papa chingu yang penting uda review, gomawo uda review ^^**

***Fireworks: hahaha natar wonppanya ngambek lagi kalau bummpanya diculik lagi #plak. Haha gomawo uda review^^.**

***choi kyu hae: annyeong chingu^^. Wah senengnya ada reader baru lagi ^^. Gomawo uda review.**

***chagi saranghae: salam kenal juga^^ reader barukah? Hem gomawo uda review^^**

***bumhanyuk: mianhae chingu lagigak ada ide yadong nih, makanya gak ada NC-nya haha. iya nanti bakal diusahain yak chingu ^^**

***evilkyung: annyeong^^. Choi hye won imnida. Reader baru kah? Senengnya, gomawo uda review^^**

***shippochan: gak papa telat asal masih review chingu^^. Mereka berdua itu uda resmi bercerai dan mereka belum nikah lagi chingu, tapi dasar Wonppa aja yang pervert sampai bikin Bumppa kayak gittuh #plakk ditabok wonppa. Harry itu Cuma mantan pacarnya bumppa waktu di amerika tapi dia Cuma numpang lewat doang kok dan kaga bakalan ganggu Sibum. Aku asal surabaya chingu, kalo chingu? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya akuh republish juga nih FF, bagi yang uda minta ini FF untuk di republish harus review yak ^^ hehe apakah kalian masih ingin FF ini di lanjutkan ? kalau masih berminat mohon review lagi yak chingudeul. jeongmal gomawo ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

"Apa kau tidak senang mengandung anak dariku eoh?"tanya Siwon kecewa.

"Bukan begitu Wonnie, aku tadi hanya bingung dan aku merasa belum siap untuk menjadi seorang umma untuk sekarang ini,"jawab Kibum sambil menatap wajah Siwon yang kelihatannya agak sedih.

"Aku juga merasa belum siap dengan ini semua Bummie, tapi saat mendengar disini sudah ada nyawa hasil cinta kita berdua, aku merasa aku siap detik itu juga,"Siwon mengelus perut Kibum yang masih datar.

"Wonnie mianhae,"Kibum mengelus wajah tampan Siwon yang sempat ia pukul tadi.

"Gwaenchana, kita hadapi bersama ne,"Siwon mengeratkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Kibum. Sementara wajahnya kini ia dekatkan denga wajah Kibum. Perlahan namun pasti bibir joker milik Siwon sudah menempel dengan bibir merah Kibum. Dengan lembut ia melumat bibir merah Kibum dan sedikit memberi gigitan kecil pada bibir bawahnya.

Author pov*

Di sebuah kamar yang luas nan megah tengah tertidur dua sejoli dalam keadaan saling berpelukan dan eumm tampaknya mereka berdua juga tidak memakai sehelai benang pun. Sedangkan di depan pintu rumah dua sejoli itu sudah ada sepasang kekasih yang sedari tadi menggedor pintu rumah mewah itu dengan kasar karena sedari tadi tak mendapat respon yang berarti dari sang pemilik rumah.

"Aishh, kemana sih mereka berdua," yeoja berambut pirang itu tampak mengomel pada namjachingunya.

"Hyukkie tenanglah sedikit ne, mereka berdua mungkin masih tidur,"namja berwajah puppy fish ini mencoba menenangkan yeoja yang ada disampingnya itu.

"Awas saja kalau pintu ini sudah dibuka, akan kucabik-cabik muka si kuda pervert itu,"yeoja yang dipanggil Hyukkie tadi mengepalkan tangannya kuat di atas kepalanya membuat namjachingunya yang tak lain adalah Donghae hanya tersenyum geli melihatnya.

Sedangkan di tempat tidur mewah tadi yang terbaring dua anak manusia kini mulai terusik akan gedoran pintu yang didaratkan seseorang di pintunya.

"Urrmmm,"geliat yeoja imut tadi di dalam dekapan posesif mantan suaminya, yeoja itu pun melepaskan pelukannya pada suaminya dan mulai beranjak turun dari ranjang kesayangannya, namun sepasang lengan telah menariknya kembali dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Wonnie kau sudah bangun?"tanya yeoja cantik itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Kibum.

"Ne, kau mau kemana chagi?"tanyanya sambil semakin mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang ramping Kibum.

"Aku mau membuka pintu, kau tidak dengar dari tadi ada yang menggedor pintu dengan sangat keras hem?"tanya Kibum sambil mengucek kedua kelopak matanya yang masih mengantuk berat itu.

"Aku sudah dengar kok, tapi aku malas membukanya. Biarkan saja lah mereka dan kita tidur lagi ne,"ucap Siwon enteng lalu kembali memakaikan selimut pada tubuh polos mereka berdua.

"Aishh Wonnie, bangunlah. Aku akan membuka pintu dulu."Kibum beranjak dari ranjang dan memakai pakaiannya lagi lalu beranjak turun ke lantai bawah rumahnya.

"Bummie tunggu, aku ikut,"teriak Siwon sambil tergesa-gesa memakai bajunya yang berserakan di lantai kamar.

Dengan secepat kilat Siwon pun sudah berada disamping Kibum lalu memeluk pinggang rampingnya kembali.

"Aku tidak mau kalau istri tercintaku ini diculik orang pagi buta begini,"goda Siwon pada Kibum yang kini pipinya sudah bersemu merah.

"Siapa yang istrimu! Kita berdua belum resmi menikah lagi tau!"sungut Kibum kesal.

"Aigoo, kalau kau kesal seperti ini, kau makin cantik Bummie,"goda Siwon sambil mencium pipi chubby Kibum sekilas.

Perlahan Kibum membuka pintu rumahnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati oppanya dan calon kakak iparnya sudah berdiri di luar rumah dengan tampang yang kesal.

"Hyukkie eonnie!"Kibum berhambur kepelukan calon kakak iparnya itu dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Ne, Bummie. Kau kangen sekali denganku eoh?"tanya Eunhyuk pada calon adik iparnya itu lembut.

"Ne, jeongmal bogoshippo eonnie,"Kibum semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Hyung kenapa kau tak menelpon kita dulu, jadi kan kau tidak usah menunggu di luar seperti ini,"tanya Siwon pada Donghae yang masih berdiri di belakang kekasihnya.

"Gwaenchana, kami hanya ingin memberi kejutan pada kalian berdua,"ucap Donghae sambil mengulas senyum tulusnya.

**Buaaakkkkk...**

Sebuah pukulan mendarat tepat di kelopak mata kanan Siwon dengan sangat keras membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Ya! Noona apa yang kau lakukan eoh?"teriak Siwon kesal atas perlakuan yeojachingu kakak iparnya itu.

"Kau! Berani-beraninya menyentuh Bummieku dan membuatnya hamil eoh?"teriak Eunhyuk tak kalah keras dari teriakan Siwon tadi. kini Eunhyuk masih dengan setia memukuli badan Siwon hingga menimbulkan teriakan kesakitan dari siapa lagi kalau bukan Siwon.

"Bummie tolong aku,"mohon Siwon pada mantan istrinya tersebut yang dari tadi hanya melihat adegan pemukulan terhadap dirinya oleh Eunhyuk calon kakak iparnya, namun bukannya membantu Kibum kini malah tengah asyik tertawa bersama Donghae melihat keadannya sekarang.

"Ya! Noona ampun, aku berjanji akan membelikan apapun yang kau mau, tapi aku mohon jangan memukuliku terus,"mohon Siwon pada Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Apa kau pikir aku yeoja matre eoh? Dasar kuda pervert, kemari kau akan kuhabisi kau Siwon!"Eunhyuk masih terus mengejar Siwon yang masih berlari menghindarinya.

"Eonnie sudahlah, kasihan Wonnie,"Kibum menghampiri calon kakak iparnya itu dan menariknya untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Apa ku bilang Hyukkie, kau jadi lelah sendiri kan menghadapi anak nakal itu,"Donghae mengelap keringat yang ada pada dahi kekasihnya.

"Aishh benar-benar menyebalkan si kuda pervert itu,"Eunhyuk masih tampak kesal pada Siwon.

"Wonnie, kemarilah. Sudah tidak apa-apa kok,"panggil Kibum pada Siwon yang berada di balik tembok. Perlahan ia mendekati mereka bertiga dan duduk disamping mantan istrinya.

"Bummie appo,"rengek Siwon kesakitan pada Kibum.

"Ya! Kuda itu pantas kau terima karena dengan seenaknya kau menghamili Bummieku,"kata-kata sadis terus menguar dari mulut Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Noona itu kan berita yang menggembirakan,"bela Siwon pada dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu bagaimana kau akan menyampaikan pada kedua orang tua kalian hah?"tanya Eunhyuk sinis.

"Emmm... kita akan memikirkannya nanti, iya kan chagi?"ucap Siwon enteng sambil mendaratkan sebuah ciuman pada pipi chubby milik Kibum.

**Pletakk...**

Sebuah pukulan manis mendarat di jidat Siwon dan siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan sang calon kakak ipar tercinta.

"Ya! Noona berhenti menyakitiku,"teriak Siwon kesal.

"Eonnie sudahlah, kasian Wonnie,"Kibum melerai pertengkaran diantara dua orang yang disayanginya itu.

"Hyukkie, tenanglah ne. Siwon kasihan kan kalau kau pukul terus chagi,"Donghae berusaha menenangkan emosi kekasihnya yang memang terlalu sayang pada adiknya itu.

"Dia memang pantas mendapatkannya chagi,"ucap Eunhyuk masih menatap tajam Siwon.

.

.

.

Siwon dan Kibum kini tengah berada di depan pintu rumah orang tua Siwon. Disana juga sudah ada orang tua Kibum. Mereka sengaja mengumpulkan mereka semua karena mereka berdua ingin menyampaikan berita bahagia ini.

'Mati kau Choi Siwon! Appa akan membunuhku jika dia tahu aku menghamili menantu kesayangannya,'umpat Siwon dalam hati. Siwon kini sudah berkeringat dingin dan ingin pingsan saja agar ia tidak ikut kemari. Kalau begini jadinya, dia sama saja masuk ke kandang macan.

"Bummie, bagaimana kalau minggu depan saja kita memberitahu mereka? Aku rasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat,"bujuk Siwon pada mantan istrinya itu.

"Wonnie tapi kita kan sudah mengumpulkan mereka semua, tidak baik menunda-nunda lagi Wonnie,"Kibum bergelayut manja pada lengan kekar Siwon.

"T-tapi Bum—"perkataan Siwon terpotong saat pintu rumah mewah Siwon terbuka perlahan menampakkan sosok mertuanya yaitu yang mengembangkan senyumnya lebar melihat kedua anak yang sangat dicintanya itu.

"Eomma..."Kibum berhambur ke dalam pelukan eommanya itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Ne, ayo chagi kita segera masuk. Semuanya sudah menunggu kalian," Choi Leeteuk menuntun Kibum untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Aishh eottokhae?"gumam Siwon tak jelas sambil berjalan menguntit di belakang mantan istrinya.

Kibum dan Siwon masih tampak sedang berbincang-bincang hangat dengan kedua orang tua dan mantan mertua mereka, Siwon masih berkeringat dingin dan memikirkan cara untuk segera kabur dari sini, kalau tidak matilah dia ditangan appanya sendiri.

"Chagi, sebenarnya apa yang kalian ingin bicarakan pada kami?"tanya Kim Heechul pada anak dan menantunya ini. Sementara Kibum masih tampak malu-malu untuk memeritahukan kabar membahagiakan ini.

Kibum menggenggam tangan Siwon erat, sementara Siwon kini hanya bisa menangisi nasibnya dalam hati.

"Eomma, appa aku hamil!"kata-kata yang barusan muncul dari mulut manis Kibum pun berhasil membuat keempat orang tua mereka membelalak tak percaya, namun dengan cepat mereka tersenyum bahagia.

"Jinjja?"tanya Leeteuk tak percaya menantunya kini tengah mengandung cucunya.

"Ne, benar,"jawab Kibum malu-malu.

"Wahh, aku akan segera memiliki cucu. Tapi, kalian harus segera menikah ne sebelum perut Kibum semakin besar,"ucap Kim Hangeng senang.

"Tentu saja appa, aku akan menjadikannya sebagai istriku lagi,"ucapku lantang, sementara Kibum kini sudah merona merah.

Sementara Choi Kangin kini tengah menatap Siwon tajam lalu menghampiri anak semata wayangnya itu dan memegang bahunya erat.

"Appa aku bisa jelaskan semuanya,"ucap Siwon takut dan dengan nada yang memelas, namun appanya itu masih memberikan deathglare pada dirinya.

"Appa maafkan aku,"mohon Siwon pada appa tercintanya itu, namun tanpa Siwon duga appanya itu malah memeluknya erat.

"Kau memang anakku Siwon, hahahhaha..." Kangin tertawa bahagia, sementara Siwon kini tengah terbengong melihat ekspresi appanya, dia heran seharusnya appanya marah karena ia telah melanggar janjinya tapi kenapa justru sebaliknya.

"Hahahaha..."tawa Siwon juga masih dengan wajah yang menyiratkan rasa takut.

"Tapi, kau harus dapat hukuman karena telah melanggar janjimu sendiri Siwon,"ucap Kangin pada anaknya itu yang juga ikut tertawa bersamanya. Dulu Siwon dan appanya membuat perjanjian bahwa Siwon tidak boleh menghamili Kibum sebelum mereka lulus kuliah dan mempunyai pekerjaan.

"Katakan saja appa, aku akan melakukan hukumanmu dengan senang hati,"Siwon mengulas senyum tulus di wajah tampannya.

"Kibum akan tinggal disini dengan kita, dan kau tetap tinggal dirumahmu sendiri,"jelas Kangin puas.

"Mwooooooooo?"Siwon berteriak keras saat mendengar hukuman yang telah dijatuhkan appanya pada dirinya, namun appanya sama sekali tak menghiraukan keterkejutan dari anaknya.

"Ya! Appa kau tega sekali denganku eoh? Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Bummie appa,"Siwon merengek pada Kangin yang sudah duduk disebelah menantu tercintanya.

"Itu urusanmu sendiri Siwon-ah, appa tidak mau tahu pokoknya menantu appa yang cantik ini harus tetap tinggal disini. Aku khawatir kalau dia masih tinggal besamamu kau akan terus melakukan 'itu' padanya Siwon-ah, dan appa tidak mau kalau terjadi sesuatu pada cucu appa ini."jelas kangin panjang lebar.

"Pokoknya aku tidak setuju pada keputusan appa, appa boleh menyuruhku apapun asalkan jangan pisahkan aku dengan Bummie ne,"mohon Siwon sekali lagi masih dengan wajah yang dibuat sememelas mungkin.

"Pokoknya tidak ada tawar menawar lagi,"ucap kangin tegas, semetara Siwon kini semakin lemas.

"Tapi, kau boleh mengunjunginya 3 hari sekali Siwon-ah,"ucap kangin lagi.

"Mwo? setiap hari saja appa,"tawar Siwon pada appanya dengan memasang puppy eyesnya.

"Empat hari sekali,"ucap Kangin sadis.

"Dua hari sekali appa, please,"tawar Siwon lagi, namun Kangin semakin menikmati menggoda anaknya tersebut.

"Seminggu sekali,"ucap Kangin tegas.

"Oke-oke. Baiklah appa, tiga hari sekali saja,"ucap Siwon mengalah dengan sangat tidak ikhlas. Kangin mengembangkan senyumnya lebar, Sementara Kibum hanya bisa pasrah menerima keputusan ini, walaupun ia adalah menantu kesayangan , namun ia juga pasti tak akan bisa membujuk appa mertuanya itu yang sudah mengeluarkan keputusannya tegas.

Author pov end*

Siwon pov*

Sudah dua hari aku tidak bertemu dengan Kibum, ah sungguh aku rindu sekali padanya. Kibum juga tidak diperbolehkan appaku untuk masuk kuliah dulu, ternyata sifat overprotektifku diturunkan dari appa. Aishh aku benar-benar kesepian sekali, masak aku harus berbicara dengan benda mati—foto Kibum— yang berada di kamarku.

"Ah, aku tidak peduli kalau appa akan menghukumku lagi. Yang paling penting sekarang aku harus bertemu dengan Bummie, dia pasti juga rindu padaku."ucapku yakin.

Aku segera menyambar mantel hitam yang ada di sebelahku dan segera berlari menuju mobil sportku. Aku segera melajukan mobil sportku di jalanan kota Seoul yang cukup padat di malam hari. Tak perlu memakan waktu yang lama aku sudah sampai di sebuah rumah mewah dengan gaya eropa yang kental tersebut.

Aku segera memarkirkan mobilku di dalam bagasi rumah orang tuaku. Aku sudah berada di depan pintu rumah yang berwarna cokelat tersebut. Segera ku keluarkan sebuah kunci dari dalam mantelku dan kumasukkan ke dalam lubang kuncinya. Akhirnya setelah berhasil membuka pintu rumah, aku segera menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dengan perlahan, aku tidak mau kalau appa sampai tahu aku datang ke rumahnya dengan diam-diam seperti seorang pencuri seperti ini. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku yang dulu aku huni sebelum pindah ke rumah baruku sendiri.

Akhirnya dengan bersusah payah aku sampai juga di depan pintu kamarku, dengan pelan aku membuka pintu berwarna putih tersebut agar tak membangunkan yeoja yang sangat aku cintai itu. ah sungguh betapa bahagianya aku setelah melihat wajah cantik itu sedang tertidur dengan lelap. Aku menghampirinya dan segera membaringkan tubuhku di sampingnya. Aku memeluk pinggang rampingya erat. Sungguh saat ini aku sangat rindu sekali padanya. Kibum yang merasa ada yang menyentuh tubuhnya tampak sedang menggeliat kecil, oh no dia sungguh imut sekali, sungguh aku tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium bibir merah marunnya yang sudah dua hari ini tidak aku rasakan.

**CUPP...**

Aku mendaratkan sebuah ciuman singkat pada bibir merahnya membuat dia sangat terkejut karena melihatku sudah ada disampingnya.

"Wonnie..."ucap Kibum senang, lalu memeluk tubuhku erat.

"Ne, ini aku Bummie. Apa kau kangen denganku eoh?"tanyaku sambil menangkup kedua pipi chubbinya.

"Ne, jeongmal bogoshippo Wonnie,"Kibum kembali memeluk tubuhku erat seolah tak mau kalau aku pergi jauh-jauh darinya.

"Arasseo, aku sudah ada disini Bummie,"aku memandang Kibum dalam, lalu mendekatkan wajahku pada wajah Kibum. Aku melumat bibir merah marun Kibum dengan ganas, kutarik tengkuk lehernya agar semakin memperdalam ciumanku padanya. Kibum pun akhirnya memberikan akses untuk diriku masuk kedalam mulut hangatnya yang sangat manis, tak kusia-siakan kesempatan darinya. Aku segera memasukkan lidahku pada mulutnya dan kusapa setiap inci dari mulut manisnya. Lidahku tak puas hanya dengan menyapa bagian mulutnya, aku mengajak main lidah Kibum dan ia pun membalas tautan dari lidahku. Ciuman kami pun semakin memanas saat tanganku ini tak mau tinggal diam dan ingin sekali merasakan tubuh indah Kibum yang kini hanya memakai piyama tidur yang sangat seksi yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh moleknya dengan jelas.

Tangan Kibum masih setia bertengger pada leherku, sementara tanganku yang mulanya berada di pinggang ramping Kibum kini mulai meminta lebih dan dengan perlahan menuju pada bagian atas tubuh Kibum, setelah mendapatkan apa yang tanganku inginkan aku segera meremas payu dara milik Kibum yang masih terbungkus oleh piyama tidurnya. Dia tampak melenguh nikmat akan sentuhanku pada buah dadanya yang kenyal. Sementara tangan kiriku juga tak tinggal diam, dengan sangat antusias tangan kiriku membelai paha mulus milik Kibum dan mendapat erangan nikmat darinya.

"Eunggghhhhh... Wonnie...ahhhhhhhh"desah Kibum penuh dengan kenikmatan. Sementara diriku kini semakin bergairah pada tubuh Kibum.

"Chagi, biarkan malam ini aku memiliki tubuhmu seutuhnya hemmhh,"ucapku sambil terus menjelajahi setiap jengkal tubuhnya dengan antusias.

"Ne, lakukan apapun yang ...ahhhhhh...kau ... eunghhh ..m-mau Wonnie... ahhhhhh,"ucap Kibum tak karuan di sela-sela desahannya saat aku menjilati leher putihnya.

Aku menjilati serta menggigit leher Kibum dengan antusias sehingga disana sudah ada banyak tanda cinta dariku. Ciumanku segera turun pada kedua buah dada Kibum yang kenyal, segera saja aku mengemut buah dadanya dengan cepat hingga tanpa sadar aku menggigitnya dengan keras sehingga sedikit mengeluarkan darah segar disana, sementara tangan kiriku kini tengah memilin dan mengelus buah dadanya sehingga membuat Kibum semakin merasakan nikmat yang amat sangat. Ciumanku pun semakin turun ke daerah bagian bawah tubuhnya yang sudah terekspos bebas. Aku sedikit membuat jejak cinta di daerah perutnya dan kemudian aku segera memciumi selangkangan Kibum dan menjilatinya.

"Euuuuuungghhhhh... Wonnie jangan... ahhhhhhh... main-main lagi. Aku sudah tidak ...uhhhhh... tahan,"desahnya penuh kenikmatan.

"Baiklah chagi, aku tidak akan bermain kasar denganmu."ucapku lembut lalu tanpa ampun lagi dalam sekali hentakan aku memasukkan semua juniorku pada hole milik Kibum yang masih sempit tersebut.

"Aaarrgggghh... pelan-pelan Wonnie, ini sakit sekali,"teriak Kibum kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya yang masih datar.

"Mianhe, aku tadi terlalu bersemangat Bummie,"Siwon segera memperbaiki posisinya agar Kibum nyaman lalu mencium bibirnya lembut agar Kibum tak merasakan sakit lagi.

Dengan perlahan junior Siwon keluar masuk ke dalam hole sempit Kibum, Kibum yang tadinya kesakitan kini sudah mulai menikmati permainan Siwon pada tubuhnya.

"Ahhhhh... Eungghhhh... more Wonnie... ohhhh,"desah Kibum tak karuan saat junior Siwon semakin memperdalam tusukannya pada hole milik Kibum. Siwon semakin menambah kecepatannya pada hole milik Kibum membuat desahan Kibum semakin keras.

"Ahhhhh... there... eunghhh... Wonnie, ohh yess,,,"erang Kibum kenikmatan saat junior Siwon mengenai titik sensitifnya.

"Ahhh kau benar-benar nikmat Bummie.. hahhhh,"ucapku di sela-sela desahanku.

"Ahhhh.. Eungghh... aku akan keluar Bummie"desahanku semakin kuat saat kurasa juniorku itu berkedut keras dan mau mencapai orgasme.

"Keluarkan saja Chagi ahhhhh,"jawabnya disela-sela desahannya.

"Akhhhhhhhh..."teriakku dan Kibum bebarengan saat kami mencapai klimaks.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku disamping tubuh Kibum yang sudah lemas, aku memeluknya erat dan mengelap keringat yang mengucur deras pada wajahnya.

"Saranghae Bummie,"aku tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Nado saranghae Wonnie, Wonnie apa besok kau akan pulang?"tanya Kibum sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Apa kau tidak mau berpisah denganku eoh?"godaku pada Kibum yang masih setia berada di dalam pelukanku.

"Emmmm..."gumamnya tak jelas, sementara Siwon kini tengah menyeringai licik.

"Aku akan membawamu pulang Bummie, tapi..."aku menggantung kata-kataku agar ia penasaran.

"Tapi apa?"tanyanya antusias.

"Tapi, kita main satu ronde lagi ya,"jawabku sambil kembali bermain dengan tubuh indah Kibum tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Kibum yang sudah kelelahan menghadapiku.

"Ya! Wonnie tetep saja pervert!"teriak Kibum kencang.

"Biarin, yang penting Bummie suka kan?"seringaiku licik.

Siwon pov end*

Author pov*

sedang terbangun tengah malam karena kerongkongannya mersa sangat haus, ia bergegas menuruni tangga untuk menuju dapur rumahnya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam kamar menantunya. pun segera mendekati kamar sang menantu dan berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Saat ditempelkannya telinganya pada pintu kamar anak menantunya itu dia baru sadar kalau itu adalahsuara desahan dari anaknya Choi Siwon dan menantunya Kim Kibum.

"Dasar anak nakal ckckck," KAngin menyeringai licik, lalu segera menuju dapur untuk segera menghilangkan dahaganya.

.

.

.

Mata Siwon mulai mengerjap ketika sinar mentari pagi berhasil menembus jendela kamar mewahnya. Ia menggeliat kecil agar yeoja yang ada disampingnya tak terbangun. Ia segera bergegas mandi dan memakai pakainnya, lalu ia dengan sedikit takut atau lebih tepatnya sangat takut menemui appanya dan membujuknya agar Kibum diperbolehkan pulang bersamanya.

Dengan perlahan Siwon membuka pintu kamarnya. Siwon sangat terkejut saat melihat appanya itu sudah berdiri dengan sangar di depan kamarnya.

"A-appa hehehe,"Siwon tersenyum kecut mendapati appanya yang tampak murka padanya.

"Dasar anak nakal, cepat ikut appa,"teriak kangin lalu segera menjewer telinga anaknya itu sadis.

"Appa appo, lepaskan,"mohon Siwon sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan appanya pada telinganya, namun seolah tuli Kangin sama sekali tak menggubris teriakan kesakitan pada anaknya itu.

Dan disinilah, mereka berdua kini sedang berada di ruang kerja yang sangat luas yang dipenuhi dengan buku-buku dan file-file penting perusahaannya. Kangin sudah duduk di kursi kesayangannya, sementara Siwon masih dengan setia berdiri mematung menghadap appanya itu.

"Appa aku mohon biarkan aku membawa Bummie pulang, kasihan dia kan sedang hamil. Dia sangat membutuhkanku ada disampingnya appa,"Jelas Siwon panjang lebar,Kangin tidak membuka suaranya sama sekali dan masih setia mendengarkan penjelasan dari anaknya.

"Apa appa tega membiarkan cucu appa jauh dari appanya sendiri? Cucu appa juga pasti sangat merindukanku,"Jelas Siwon sekali lagi.

"Arra, baiklah appa akan membiarkan Bummie tinggal kembali di rumah kalian. Tapi ingat jangan keseringan 'main' itu tidak baik bagi calon cucu appa ne,"akhirnya Kangin luluh juga dengan kata-kata manis dari anak nakalnya itu.

"Kalian juga harus segera menikah lagi, biar appa dan yang lainnya menyiapkan pernikahan kalian. Kalian terima beresnya saja,"ucap KAngin panjang lebar.

"Yeaahh, appa memag the best. Jeongmal gomawo appa,"Siwon segera memeluk tubuh appanya erat dan mendaratkan bertubi-tubi ciuman pada pipinya tanda ia sangat berterima kasih pada appanya.

"Sekarang appa akan mengantarkan Bummie pulang, dan kau pulang dengan mobilmu sendiri. Arasseo !"Kangin menyeringai licik.

"Terserah appa lah, yang penting Bummie bisa pulang,"jawab Siwon sekenanya.

Setalah itu Siwon segera kembali ke kamarnya dan membangunkan mantan istrinya. Siwon membereskan baju-baju mantan istrinya dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper milik Kibum.

"Wonnie, aku sangat senang akhirnya appa memperbolehkanku pulang,"ucap Kibum senang.

"Ne, sekarang ayo kita ke depan berpamitan pada eomma dan appa ne,"ucap Siwon sambil menarik tangan Kibum lembut.

"Bummie kau sudah siap chagi?"tanya Kangin lembut.

"Ne, appa,"jawab Kibum seraya menampakkan killer smile andalannya.

"Baiklah, appa akan mengantarkanmu Bummie, dan kau Siwon..."Kangin kembali menggantungkan kata-katanya sambil berkacak pinggang pada anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Kau pakai mobilmu sendiri. Arasseo !"ucap Kanginsambil menyeringai licik.

"Arasseo appa."jawab Siwon pasrah.

Setelah mengantarkan Kibum masuk ke dalam mobil mewah appanya serta memastikan Kibum akan baik-baik saja dengan appanya, ia segera bergegas menuju bagasi belakang rumahnya, tempat ia menyembunyikan mobilnya. Tiba-tiba langkah Siwon terhenti sesaat setelah ia melihat keadaan mobilnya yang tanpa roda. Ia mengernyit sebentar lalu ia pun membelalakkan matanya lebar. Siwon tampak sangat terkejut saat melihat keadaan mobilnya saat ini. Benar-benar mengenaskan. Keempat roda mobil Siwon kini hilang entah kemana dan itu artinya ia tidak bisa memakai mobil itu untuk pulang. Lalu dia akan naik apa untuk pulang? Sungguh sial, siapa yag berani-beraninya mengerjainya seperti ini. Satu nama yang terlintas di otaknya, satu nama yang hanya mampu melakukan semua ini padanya.

"YA! APPA ..."teriakan Siwon menggelegar seantero rumahnya, hingga burung-burung pun beterbangan menjauhi asal teriakan Siwon barusan.

**To be continued...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeonghaseo readers ^^**

**Akhirnya saya lanjutkan FF ini. Apakah sangat lama? Hahaha mianhae ^^ # bungkukin badan.**

**FF ini adalah salah satu FF-ku yang di delete ama admin FFn-nya T_T. Heuuuhh sempet sedih juga pas tau FF ini dihapus. Terus kirain uda kaga ada yang mau FF ini lanjut, tapi ternyata ada yang PM akuh and mention di twitter aku kalau pada pengen FF ini lanjut. Yasudah ini permintaan kalian akuh kabulkan hehehe ^^ .**

**Makasih banget yang uda setia me-review dan membaca FF-ku yang gaje ini chingudeul. Jeongmal gomawo ^^. Review kalian adalah sebuah semangat untuk saya. Sedikit bocoran untuk Chapter berikutnya aku akan buat Siwon sangat kualahan dengan Kibum yang sedang ngidam hehe. Aku mau nyiksa Siwon dichap selanjutnya. Apakah kalian masih berminat untuk lanjut chapter selanjutnya? Kalau masih minat mohon reviewnya ^^**

**The big thanks to :**

**Cyndythoink : cho97 : rickha-chan : miss choi : choikyuhae : NaMinra : Love Sibumppa : iruma-chan : alfatikhanajwa : 2choi sibum : sparksomnia : kim jung park cho lee : bumhanyuk : wonniebummie : RistaMbum : Shippochan : snowysmiles : fireworks : evilkyung : **

**Maaf kalau belum ada yang kesebut, tapi aku sangat menghargai review dari kalian ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jeongmal gomawo readers ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Review again please ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

Setelah mengantarkan Kibum masuk ke dalam mobil mewah appanya serta memastikan Kibum akan baik-baik saja dengan appanya, ia segera bergegas menuju bagasi belakang rumahnya, tempat ia menyembunyikan mobilnya. Tiba-tiba langkah Siwon terhenti sesaat setelah ia melihat keadaan mobilnya yang tanpa roda. Ia mengernyit sebentar lalu ia pun membelalakkan matanya lebar. Siwon tampak sangat terkejut saat melihat keadaan mobilnya saat ini. Benar-benar mengenaskan. Keempat roda mobil Siwon kini hilang entah kemana dan itu artinya ia tidak bisa memakai mobil itu untuk pulang. Lalu dia akan naik apa untuk pulang? Sungguh sial, siapa yag berani-beraninya mengerjainya seperti ini. Satu nama yang terlintas di otaknya, satu nama yang hanya mampu melakukan semua ini padanya.

"YA! APPA ..."teriakan Siwon menggelegar seantero rumahnya, hingga burung-burung pun beterbangan menjauhi asal teriakan Siwon barusan.

Author pov*

Peluh keringat bercucuran dari dahi seorang Choi Siwon, ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat menuju gerbang rumahnya yang hanya tinggal satu meter lagi. Deru nafasnya memburu berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Langkahnya terhenti sebentar untuk sekedar mengelap keringat yang dengan derasnya mengucur di dahinya tanpa henti.

Ahirnya dengan bersusah payah Siwon bisa masuk ke dalam rumah mewahnya. Siwon menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamunya. Kibum yang melihat Siwon sudah pulang segera menghampiri mantan suaminya itu yang terlihat kepayahan.

"Wonnie kau kenapa?"tanya Kibum heran melihat nafas Siwon yang tak karuan.

"Hoshh... Bum-Bummie.. hoshhh... ambilkan air..."Siwon berbicara dengan terbata, sementara Kibum segera menuruti kemauannya dan segera pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air untuk Siwon.

"Wonnie sebenarnya kau kenapa eoh? Kenapa kau seperti orang yang berjalan beratus kilometer begitu Wonnie?"tanya Kibum lagi lalu duduk disamping mantan suaminya itu.

"Hoshh.. ini semua gara-gara appa yang mengerjai aku sampai begini Bummie,"jelas Siwon. Kibum mengelap keringat –keringat yang ada pada wajah Siwon.

"Memangnya apa yang diperbuat appa eoh?"tanya Kibum antusias.

"Kau tau tidak appa menghilangkan keempat roda mobilku dan mau tidak mau aku harus jalan kaki sampai kesini."jelas Siwon panjang lebar.

"Mwo? hahahahha ..."tawa Kibum pun pecah saat mendengar penjelasan dari mantan suaminya itu, membuat Siwon semakin cemberut karena ditertawakan sang mantan istrinya.

"Ya! Bummie kenapa kau malah menertawaiku. Bummie jahat!"Siwon kesal, bukannya dimanja dia malah ditertawakan oleh Kibum.

"Hahaha mianhae Wonnie, kau lucu sih. Kenapa kau tidak naik bus atau taksi eoh? "Kibum memijat-mijat kepala Siwon yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Aishh bagaimana aku bisa naik bus kalau dompetku disita appa eoh? Aishh appa benar-benar kejam. Kenapa dia tega sekali pada anak kandungnya sendiri sih ckckck,"Siwon benar-benar merasa sangat kesal saat ini. Seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar pegal semua.

.

.

.

Siwon menggeliatkan tubuhnya perlahan berusaha membuat otot-ototnya mengendur, tak terasa mentari sudah kembali ke peraduannya, sepertinya akibat kejadian mengenaskan tadi ia jadi ketiduran cukup lama. Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut kamar guna mencari Kibum. hasilnya nihil, kibum sama sekali tidak bisa ditemukan di dalam kamarnya.

"Kemana Bummie?"tanyanya pada diri sendiri kala melihat rumah sepi tak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya.

"Aishh kenapa dia keluar malam-malam begini, kan kasian aegyaku,"Siwon mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal lalu duduk di teras rumahnya menunggu sang istri tercinta.

"Aigoo kenapa dia bisa lupa membawa handphonenya sendiri ckckckck,"omel Siwon karena tidak ada cara untuk bisa menghubungi Kibum.

Sementara di tampat lain, di sebuah super market tepatnya Kibum tengah sibuk memilih belanjaannya. Di ranjang belanjaannya sudah banyak sekali aneka makanan, buah-buahan, serta sayuran. Ia sekarang tampak ingin mengambil sebuah kotak susu khusus untuk ibu hamil yang ada di deretan rak paling atas. Karena tubuhnya yang mungil jadi ia sangat kesulitan untuk menggapai susu kotak yang ia harapkan, tanpa diketahui Kibum sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya. Sebuah tangan yang agak kurus segera menyambar susu yang ingin di ambil oleh Kibum. Kibum membelalakkan matanya tak percaya melihat namja yang ada dihadapannya ini. wajah cantik Kibum berubah menjadi pucat pasih. Rasa takut lagsung melanda dirinya, sekarang ia sendirian dan mungkin namja ini bisa saja menculiknya seperti dulu lagi.

Melihat Kibum sangat terkejut akan kehadirannya, ia mencoba mengulas senyum di wajah tampannya yang kini tampak tirus dan kusut.

"Bummie ini!"sosok namja tadi segera menyodorkan susu untuk ibu hamil tadi di hadapan Kibum yang masih diam tak bergeming.

"C-Changmin !"ucap Kibum ragu. Sekarang ini dia benar-benar ketakutan, sampai-sampai keringat dingin keluar begitu saja di wajahnya. Kali ini Kibum bukan hanya ketakutan kalau dirinya akan terluka namun dia sangat takut kalau aegya yang sedang di kandungnya juga ikut merasakan dampak yang tidak baik dari namja ini.

"Ne, jangan takut Bummie,"ucap Changmin sambil mengulas senyumnya.

"Minhae atas sikapku selama ini Bummie, aku janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi,"bohong Changmin pada Kibum saat masih melihat raut ketakutan di wajah sang pujaan hatinya.

Author pov end*

Changmin pov*

Aku mengikuti sosok Kibum yang sedang berjalan ke sebuah super market sendirian, untung ia tidak bersama Siwon. sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengannya, sungguh aku rindu sekali padanya, semua itu gara-gara si brengsek Siwon yang sudah membuat diriku di penjara, tapi untung polisi yang ada disana bisa aku suap hingga akhirnya aku bisa bebas sekarang.

Aku memperhatikan setiap langkahnya saat sedang memilih belanjaan. Ahh dia sama sekali tak berubah, dia tetap saja cantik dan imut dimataku. Tapi sepertinya dia sedikit gemuk sekarang terbukti dari pipi tambumnya, namun sama sekali tak mengurangi kecantikan alaminya.

Sekarang kulihat ia sedang kesulitan menggapai sebuah kotak susu besar yang ada di rak bagian atas, aku segera menghampirinya dan segera membantunya mengambil susu tersebut. Dia tampaknya sangat terkejut melihat diriku yang ada dihadapannya. Keringat dingin keluar dari wajah cantiknya. Apa dia begitu takut padaku? Ah sungguh aku tak bermaksud menyakitinya selama ini. aku hanya ingin berada di dekatnya dan menjadikan dia milikku seutuhnya, maka dari itu setelah bebas dari penjara aku bertekad berpura-pura baik untuk mengembalikan kepercayaan Kibum padaku. Aku akan mendekatinya dengan cara halus dan tanpa kekerasan tentunya.

"Bummie ini!"aku menyerahkan sebuah kotak susu yang aku tak tau itu susu untuk apa.

"C-Changmin !"ucapnya terbata.

"Ne, jangan takut Bummie,"aku berusaha menenangkannya saat kulihat ia sangat ketakutan dan tubuhnya gemetar.

"Minhae atas sikapku selama ini Bummie, aku janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi,"ucapku bohong saat ia masih diam terpaku tak berani membuka suara.

"Kau sudah bebas Changmin-ah?"tanyanya tak percaya.

"Ne, aku menyesal telah bertindak bodoh kemarin. Kau mau memaafkanku kan?"tanyaku dengan memasang wajah menyesalku, aku yakin Kibum tak akan bisa tega melihat raut wajah sedih dan penyesalanku karena hatinya sungguh seputih salju dan terlalu baik.

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh?"tanyanya lagi dengan ragu.

"Ne, aku janji akan berubah Bummie,"ucapku meyakinkan.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku yakin kau orang baik Changmin. Jangan ulangi perbuatanmu itu lagi,"ucapnya sambil mengembangkan killer smilenya yang sungguh membuatku ingin memeluknya.

"Biasanya kau kan tidak suka susu Bummie, kenapa kau membelinya?"tanyaku heran melihat Kibum membeli banyak kotak susu.

"Mau tidak mau aku harus tetap meminum susu ini agar aegyaku sehat,"ucapnya sambil mengelus perut datarnya.

Aku sesaat terdiam berusaha mencerna apa maksud dari perkataan Kibum barusan. Setelah lama aku berpikir aku membelalakkan mataku tak percaya.

"Mwooo? Kau Ha-Ha-HAMIL?"teriakku keras.

"Ne,"ucapnya malu-malu. Aku tidak salah dengar kan? wanita pujaanku hamil dan aku yakin itu pasti anak Siwon brengsek itu. oh God habis sudah semuanya. Siwon sudah berhasil mengambil semuanya yang ada pada diri Kibum. Di rahim yeoja yang sangat aku cintai kini sudah ada janin anak mereka berdua. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku tidak mau Siwon dan Kibum bersatu lagi. Aku tak bisa membiarkan Kibumku kembali lagi ke pelukan Siwon. aku tidak bisa . aku harus membuat anak yang ada di dalam kandungan Kibum mati, atau aku harus kehilangan Kibum selamanya.

Sudah kuputuskan aku akan membuat Kibum keguguran. Aku tak akan membiarkan anak Siwon yang ada dalam rahim Kibum hidup dan mengacaukan semua rencanaku selama ini. ANAK ITU HARUS MATI.

Changmin pov end*

Siwon pov*

Aishh kenapa ia lama sekali, kemana ia sebenarnya? Aku sangat khawatir padanya. kulihat sebuah taksi berhenti tepat di depan gerbangku. Aku segera keluar dan kulihat sosok Kibum keluar dari dalam taksi tersebut. Aku segera menghampirinya kesal.

"Bummie kau kemana saja eoh? Aku sangat khawatir padamu,"ucapku kesal.

"Ah mianhae Wonnie, aku tadi ke super market sebentar karena makanan di rumah kita habis, aku ingin memintamu untuk mengantarkanku, tapi kulihat kau tidur sangat pulas jadinya aku tak tega membangunkanmu Wonnie, "jelasnya panjang lebar sambil mengulas killer smile andalannya. Hahh kalau dia sudah mengeluarkan jurus ini aku tidak bisa kalau tidak memaafkannya. Kenapa dia mampu menyihirku dengan senyuman pembunuhnya itu sih.

"Yasudah ayo masuk, biar aku bawa belanjaannya,"ucapku lalu segera membawa semua belanjaan Kibum ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

Kudengar suara Kibum yang sedang memanggilku. Aigoo ternyata aku benar-benar sangat mencintai mantan istriku ini sampai-sampai dalam mimpi aku bisa mendengar jelas suara indahnya terus-terusan.

"Wonnie..."teriaknya lagi. Omoo ini bukan mimpi, ini memang nyata, Kibum sedang mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku agar aku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku membuka mataku malas.

"Ada apa Bummie? Kenapa kau tidak tidur hemm?"tanyaku lembut.

"Wonnie aku lapar. Masakkan sesuatu untukku ne,"ucapnya dengan wajah memelas.

"Bukannya sebelum tidur kau sudah makan Bummie, banyak sekali lagi,"ucapku lagi.

"Tapi Bummie lapar lagi Wonnie, cepat buatkan nasi goreng untukku,"suruhnya padaku.

"Kau kan tahu kalau aku tidak bisa masak Bummie, aku belikan saja ne?"tanyaku padanya. ia mulai terisak membuatku mengutuk diriku sendiri.

"Hikss... Wonnie sudah tidak cinta lagi sama Bummie, hikss..."tangis Kibum pun pecah membuatku semakin kalang kabut untuk menenangkannya.

"Bummie jangan menangis. Baiklah aku akan membuatkan nasi goreng untukmu,"ucapku pasrah.

"Jinjja?"tanyanya senang.

"Ne, ayo kita ke dapur,"aku segara beranjak dari ranjangku namun Kibum menahan tanganku membuatku menoleh padanya lagi.

"Wae? Katanya mau makan?"tanyaku lembut sambil membelai surai hitam rambutnya.

"Gendong,"ucap Kibum dengan nada aegyanya. Huhh ternyata orang yang sedang hamil memang sedikit menyebalkan yah. Aku baru tahu itu.

Aku segera menggendong tubuh mungil Kibum ala bridalstyle. Kibum tampaknya senang aku menuruti semua kemauannya. Aku segera membuka buku resep makanan lalu aku mulai mempraktikkan sesuai apa yang ada di dalam buku resep tersebut. Aishh sungguh melelahkan, aku tidak yakin nasi goreng buatanku akan enak mengingat warnanya saja sudah tidak enak di pandang.

"Bummie nasi gorengnya sudah jadi, makanlah!"suruhku padanya, ia dengan senang hati segera mengambil sesendok nasi goreng buatanku lalu memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Huekkkkssss..."Kibum segera memuntahkan kembali nasi goreng yang ada di mulutnya membuatku tersenyum kecut melihatnya.

"Gwaenchana?"tanyaku khawatir.

"Huweeee Wonnie jahat! Wonnie mau meracuni Bummie ya ? huweeee..."tangis Kibum pun semakin keras membuatku semakin tak tahu apa yang harus aku perbuat.

"Bummie please jangan menangis, siapa juga yang mau meracunimu hemmm? Kau kan tau aku sangat mencintaimu,"ucapku berusaha menenangkan.

"Hikss coba saja sendiri masakanmu, baru bicara Wonnie,"ucapnya lagi masih sesenggukan. Aku segera menuruti kemauan mantan istriku ini kalau tidak aku yakin ia akan terus menangis seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan eommanya permen lollipop. Aku segera memasukkan sesendok nasi goreng ke dalam mulutku. Namun belum juga sedetik aku sudah memuntahkannya lagi keluar.

"Huweksss..."pantas saja Bummie mengira aku mau meracuninya, bagaimana tidak kalau rasanya saja tidak bisa aku dekskripsikan. Rasa nasi goreng tersebut sangat asin dan sangat pedas serta aku tidak tau lagi cara menggambarkan rasanya, aishh Bummie pasti sangat kesal padaku sekarang.

"Bummie mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud meracunimu, kau kan tau sendiri kalau aku tidak bisa masak,"aku berusaha merayu Kibum agar tak marah lagi padaku.

"Biar aku belikan saja untukmu ne, eotte?"tanyaku lagi saat Kibum tak merespon ucapanku dan sibuk bercemberut ria.

"Aku sudah tidak nafsu makan Wonnie, sekarang aku ingin makan es krim,"ucapnya lagi membuatku semakin frustasi.

"Bummie mana ada orang jualan es krim pagi buta begini, yang lain saja ne?"bujukku lagi.

"Wonnie jahat! Wonnie tidak mau menuruti kemauan aegya kita huweeeeee... aku mau pulang ke rumah eomma saja kalau begitu!"ancam Kibum padaku membuatku membelalakkan mataku lebar. Kalau Kibum sampai pulang ke rumahnya, bisa di pastikan aku akan gagal menikah lagi dengannya. Aishh kenapa menjadi calon appa sangat sulit sekali. oh God, apa kau sedang menghukumku sekarang? Arrrrgggggg sial.

"Jangan Bummie, baiklah aku akan mencarikannya untukmu ne. Ayo kita segera beli,"ucapku pasrah, sedangkan Kibum kini tengah tersenyum evil padaku. Asihh apa dia ketularan si evil Kyuhyun itu, akan aku hajar dia kalau sampai dia mengajari Bummieku menjadi seorang yang sadis seperti ini.

Aku segera turun dari dalam mobilku dan keluar menuju super market. Untung es krimnya masih ada, kalau tidak bisa dipastikan Kibum akan ngambek padaku dan tak mau bicara lagi padaku. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari super market tersebut menuju mobilku yang ada di seberang. Saat aku sampai dimobilku aku melihat Kibum tengah tertidur pulas. Kalau begini ia tampak lebih tenang dan manis, huuhhh aku harus lebih sabar lagi menghadapi Kibum yang sedang hamil ini.

"Bummie bangunlah,"aku mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya halus agar ia bangun.

"Wonnie ada apa? Aku ngantuk sekali,"ucapnya sebal karena aku telah mengganggu tidurnya.

"Ini es krim yang kau minta,"ucapku sambil mengembangkan senyum jokerku.

"Kau lama sekali sih Wonnie, ayo cepat kita pulang aku ingin segera tidur,"Kibum segera mengambil es krim yang ada di tanganku lalu mulai memaknannya. Kenapa dia terlalu sensitive sih, menyebalkan.

.

.

.

"Huekks...huekss"samar-samar kudengar suara berisik dari dalam kamar mandiku, pasti itu Kibum yang sedang morning sickness. Aku segera bangkit dari ranjangku dan menghampiri Kibum yang ada di dalam kamar mandi.

"Bummie gwaenchana?"tanyaku khawatir. Kibum benar-benar tampak pucat sekali, hampir setiap pagi ia selalu memuntahkan apa yang dimakannya di malam hari, aku benar-benar tak tega melihatnya.

"Ne, Gwaenchana Wonnie,"ucapnya sambil membalikkan tubuhnya di hadapanku, aku segera memeluk tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut dengan piyama tidur seksi.

"Gomawo sudah mau mengandung aegya dariku Bummie dan mianhae kau harus mengalami hal seperti ini setiap pagi,"ucapku sambil semakin mempererat pelukanku pada tubuhnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih Wonnie kau sudah mau menjagaku dan aegya dengan baik tanpa mengeluh, Saranghae."tanpa sadar aku mulai menciumi bahu kiri Kibum yang sangat putih tersebut lalu kemudian disekitar lehernya membuat ia mendesah nikmat.

"Nado saranghae Bummie,"aku segera melumat bibir merahnya yang masih basah, kuhisap bibir bawahnya yang menimbulkan erangan nikmat darinya, sungguh benar-benar manis. Cukup lama aku melumat permukaan bibirnya. Aku memberi gigitan kecil pada bibir bawahnya agar bibirnya memberikanku akses untuk masuk. Setelah itu dengan cepat aku memasukkan lidahku dan menyapa semua bagian mulut Kibum yang sangat memabukkan itu. tanganku tak tinggal diam, tanganku mulai meraba payu dara Kibum yang masih terbungkus piyama tidur seksinya. Desahan-desahan Kibumpun semakin jelas terdengar di telingaku sehingga menulikan pendengaranku.

Siwon pov end*

Author pov*

Semetara Kibum dan Siwon masih asik dengan kegiatannya sendiri, Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam rumah mereka berdua, karena memang mereka berdua mempunyai kunci cadangan rumah itu.

"Chagi mereka dimana? sepi sekali rumah ini,"tanya Eunhyuk pada namjachingunya.

"Molla, sepertinya mereka berdua masih tidur chagi,"ucap Donghae.

"Ayo kita ke kamarnya,"Eunhyuk dengan semangat menarik tangan namja chingunya itu menuju kamar Siwon dan Kibum. sepertinya Siwon akan kembali mendapat masalah besar nih.

Setelah sampai di depan kamar SiBum mereka berdua mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam kamar tersebut, tanpa basa-basi lagi Eunhyuk dengan pelan membuka pintu kamar SiBum, telinganya semakin jelas mendengar suara desahan dari kedua dongsaengnya tersebut. Donghae hanya mengikuti Eunhyuk dari belakang. Ia tidak mau melihat hal tak senonoh di depan matanya.

Mata sepasang kekasih ini membulat sempurna, melihat pemandangan tak senonoh dihadapannya sekarang. Siwon sekarang tengah melumat bibir merah marun Kibum dengan ganas, dan Kibum sekarang sedang ada dalam gendongannya. Disekitar leher Kibum juga banyak tanda kemerahan yang bisa di pastikan itu semua perbuatan Siwon. Eunhyuk masih tak bergeming melihat kejadian tersebut, ia memang sangat suka melihat video yadong, tapi kalau secara live ternyata lebih mengasyikkan.( Dasar Hyukkie yadong =,= )

Siwon masih tak menyadari kehadiran mereka berdua yang sedang menonton aktivitas panas mereka berdua. tangan Siwon kini perlahan mulai ingin membuka piyama tidur yang digunakan Kibum, namun sebuah teriakan seketika itu menghentikan aksinya.

"Dasar Kuda pervert! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Bummie hah?"Siwon sangat kaget melihat Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sudah ada di depan kamar mandinya.

JDUAKK...

Sebuah pukulan mendarat telak di wajah tampan Siwon membuatnya jatuh tersungkur di lantai kamar mandinya.

"Bummie kau tidak apa-apa kan?"tanya Eunhyuk yang melihat Kibum terbengong dengan aksinya barusan.

"Noona appo,"teriak Siwon keras membuat Eunhyuk tertawa sinis padanya.

"Rasakan itu kuda! Makanya jangan melakukan hal yang tak senonoh pada Kibum, atau kau akan kubuat menjadi penghuni rumah sakit!"ucap Eunhyuk sadis membuat bulu kudu Siwon berdiri semua.

"Aishh kau benar-benar tega padaku noona,"ucap Siwon sambil mencoba berdiri dari tempat jatuhnya tadi.

"Lagian kenapa noona bisa masuk ke rumah kita sih pagi-pagi buta begini,"tanya Siwon heran.

Eunhyuk segera memamerkan sebuah kunci di hadapan Kibum dan Siwon.

"Ini kunci duplikat yang diberikan appamu pada kami berdua,"jelas Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Kenapa appa bisa memberikan kunci itu pada kalian berdua?"tanya Siwon bingung.

"Karena..."Eunhyuk menggantungkan kata-katanya berusaha membuat Siwon penasaran.

"Karena apa noona? Cepat beritahu kami,"ucap Siwon tak sabaran menghadapi calon kakak iparnya ini.

"Karena kami akan tinggal disini bersama kalian berdua,"jelas Eunhyuk sambil menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan di wajah cantiknya.

"Mwoooooooo?"teriak Siwon kencang membuat mereka bertiga harus menutup telinga mereka kalau tidak mau tuli mendadak.

**To be continued...**

**To be continued...**

**Annyeong my beloved readers ^^**

**Saya mau ngucapin * MINAL AIDZIN WALFAIDZIN. MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN ***

**Maafin semua kesalahan author ya kalau selama ini salah ngomong atau mungkin menyinggung readers semua. Semoga kita kembali fitri^^**

**Oh ya sama mau ngumumin juga mungkin chapter 10 nya mw ex wife bakal akuh publish di WP pribadi aku. Dan bakaln aku protect, dan aku hanya akan berikan password sama readers yang uda setia baca dan selalu mereview di FFku.**

***alamat WP dapat dilihat di profileku ^^**

**Okeh sekian pengumuman dari saya haha^^ gomawo udah mau dengerin ocehan gak pentingku.**

**Spesial thanks to:**

**Rickha-chan ; bumhanyuk ; shippochan ; iruma-chan ; kimshippo ; mrs. Kim ; RistaMbum ; choikyuhae ; cho97 ; fireworks ; chagi saraghae; wonniebummie ; NaMinra ; shofiy nurlatief ;**

**Jeongmal gomawo selalu memberikan support untukku dan uda setia membaca dan selalu mereview di hampir semua FF ku. Thanks all kalian terpilih menjadi readers spesial di FF ku dan kalian akan mendapat password VIP (haha gaya). Mention akuh di twitter entar passwordnya akuh DM ke kalian. Okeh gomawo^^**

**The big thanks to :**

**Chagi saranghae : Stephanie choi: Hong Joo Hyun : runa_shine88 : bumhanyuk : Cyndythoink : cho97 : rickha-chan : miss choi : choikyuhae : NaMinra : Love Sibumppa : iruma-chan : alfatikhanajwa : : sparksomnia : kim jung park cho lee : bumhanyuk : wonniebummie : RistaMbum : Shippochan : snowysmiles : fireworks : evilkyung : kimshippo : mrs. Kim : sazkiasiwonestelf : 0ktavluvjaejoong : lee min ji elf : desrochan : shofiy Nurlatief : beakren : and any guest( mohon sebutkan nama kalian ne^^)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jeongmal gomawo readers^^**

**.**

**. **

**Review again please^^**


	10. Chapter 10

"Ya! Kenapa appa bisa memberikan kunci itu pada kalian berdua?"tanya Siwon bingung.

"Karena..."Eunhyuk menggantungkan kata-katanya berusaha membuat Siwon penasaran.

"Karena apa noona? Cepat beritahu kami,"ucap Siwon tak sabaran menghadapi calon kakak iparnya ini.

"Karena kami akan tinggal disini bersama kalian berdua,"jelas Eunhyuk sambil menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan di wajah cantiknya.

"Mwoooooooo?"teriak Siwon kencang membuat mereka bertiga harus menutup telinga mereka kalau tidak mau tuli mendadak.

Author pov *

Siwon kini sedang memasang tampang kesal setelah mendengar penjelasan dari yeoja berambut pirang yang diketahui bernama Eunhyuk tersebut. ia masih tidak terima dengan kenyataan yang ada bahwa Donghae dan Eunhyuk akan tinggal satu atap dengannya dan Kibum. itu sama saja artinya mereka berdua tidak akan bebas untuk bermesraan. Hal ini benar-benar menjadi sebuah petaka bagi seorang Choi Siwon.

"Bummie eottokhae? Aishh appa benar-benar menyebalkan! Kenapa dia harus mengirim dua makhluk aneh itu untuk mengawasi kita. Menyebalkan!"umpat Siwon tak jelas membuat Kibum yang ada di sampingnya hanya tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan imut Siwon.

"Sudahlah Wonnie, kita turuti saja kemauan appa. Ini kan juga demi kebaikan kita,"ucap Kibum bijak membuat Siwon hanya bisa menghela nafas frustasi. Kibum yang melihat Siwon yang semakin terlihat sterss langsung mendaratkan bibir merahnya pada bibir joker Siwon hingga membuat Siwon terkejut dengan tingkah spontan Kibum barusan. Namun seringaian tipis dapat kita lihat di wajah tampannya. Dengan cepat Siwon kembali meraup bibir merah Kibum dengan ganas dan menindih tubuh Kibum dengan gerakan sangat cepat hingga Kibum sama sekali tidak bisa mengelak dari Siwon yang sudah mengunci gerakannya.

Dengan lihai Siwon melumat bibir Kibum hingga membuatnya sedikit mendesah akibat lumatannya dan sentuhan tangannya pada bagian tubuh Kibum lainnya yang sangat sensitif. Bibir joker Siwon pun kini tengah asyik memberikan tanda kepemilikannya pada leher jenjang milik Kibum yang disana masih ada jejak merah keunguan akibat ulah Siwon kemarin malam.

Eunhyuk yang kebetulan tengah melewati kamar mereka berdua tanpa sengaja menangkap suara-suara aneh dari kamar tersebut membuat Eunhyuk semakin yakin ada yang tidak beres di dalam kamar tersebut. Dengan cepat Eunhyuk mendobrak pintu putih tersebut hingga membuat dua anak manusia yang sedang melakukan kegiatan panas mereka segera terhenti. Eunhyuk membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Tubuh bagian atas Kibum kini sudah terbuka dan terekspos dengan bebeasnya dan dapat Eunhyuk lihat dengan pervertnya Siwon melahap buah dada milik Kibum dengan sangat rakus.

Eunhyuk segera menghampiri keduanya dan menarik tubuh Siwon hingga terjungkal kebelakang hingga akhirnya ia jatuh di atas lantai dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Eunhyuk segera memakaikan selimut pada tubuh bagian atas Kibum agar tertutupi dari pandangan lapar Siwon yang ingin segera memakannya bulat-bulat.

"YA! Dasar kuda pervert!"teriak Eunhyuk keras lalu dengan tidak berperikemanusiaannya ia menjewer telinga Siwon dengan cukup keras hingga menimbulkan erangan kesakitan dari namja pemilik senyum joker tersebut.

"Ampun noona, jeongmal appo,"mohon Siwon pada Eunhyuk yang kini tengah menyeretnya menuju ruang santai keluarga.

"Selama kita tinggal disini, aku akan tidur dengan Bummie, dan kau akan tidur dengan Donghae,"ucap Eunhyuk mutlak yang langsung membuat mata sipit Siwon membulat lebar.

"Ya! Andwae,"Siwon dengan lantang menolak usul dari calon kakak iparnya tersebut. bagaimana bisa ia terima keputusan yang sangat merugikan dirinya tersebut.

"Keputusan ini sudah mutlak dan kau harus bisa menerimanya kuda pervert!"ucap Eunhyuk penuh kemenangan.

"Andwae... aku tetap tidak mau,"ucap Siwon kekeh dan merangkul Kibum yang ada disebelahnya seolah tak mau berpisah dengan yeoja satu itu.

Pletakkkk...

"Ya! Noona appo, aishh sampai kapan kau akan berhenti menyiksa kami berdua noona,"ucap Siwon memelas.

"Aishh itu pantas kau terima babo, dan jangan menyentuh Bummie!"Eunhyuk segera menyingkirkan tangan Siwon yang tengah memeluk pinggang ramping Kibum membuat tautan tangan Siwon terlepas.

"Ya! Apa-apaan ini?"ucap Siwon kesal melihat Eunhyuk membawa Kibum pergi dari dirinya.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke supermarket untuk berbelanja kebutuhan mereka berempat. Setelah mematut dirinya dikaca besar yang ada di dalam kamar Kibum dia segera bergegas keluar, namun belum juga tiga langkah sebuah suara telah mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

"Eonnie mau kemana?"tanya Kibum yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Eonnie mau belanja dulu, kau istirahat saja Bummie,"ucap Eunhyuk tulus dan penuh dengan perhatian.

"Eonnie aku ikut ya?"rayu Kibum pada sang calon kakak ipar dengan memasang wajah aegyonya yang membuat Eunhyuk seketika itu luluh dan membiarkan yeoja cantik yang akan menjadi adik iparnya ini ikut dengannya. Mungkin Kibum perlu juga untuk berjalan-jalan agar ia tidak bosan terus-terusan di rumah.

"Baiklah Bummie, segera bersiap-siaplah. Aku tunggu dibawah ne,"Eunhyuk memamerkan gummy smilenya yang manis lalu segera beranjak menuju lantai bawah.

Secepat kilat Kibum sudah berganti dengan pakaian yang cantik serta pas ditubuhnya dan segera menyusul Eunhyuk yang sudah ada dibawah. dengan hati yang senang Kibum menarik-narik tangan Eunhyuk untuk segera berangkat membuat Eunhyuk tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan kekanak-kanakan Kibum. setengah jam kemudian mereka berdua akhirnya tiba ditempat yang mereka ingin tuju. Eunhyuk segera memakirkan mobilnya di dekat pintu keluar agar Kibum tidak berjalan tertalalu jauh. Dengan semangat empat limanya Eunhyuk segera menarik tangan Kibum untuk segera masuk ke dalam supermarket tersebut yang ternyata sudah dipenuhi banyak orang karena hari ini diadakan diskon besar-besaran yang pastinya sangat menarik perhatian Eunhyuk yang terkenal sangat hemat dalam masalah uang tersebut.

"Eonnie pelan-pelang sedikit, aku sedang hamil,"ucap Kibum terengah-engah karena usia kandungan Kibum yang sudah menginjak usia empat bulan dan merupakan masa-masa masih rawan bagi si jabang bayi.

"Eh mianhae Bummie, aku lupa hehe. Sebaiknya kau tunggu disini dulu Bummie karena disana pasti akan sesak dan membahayakan kandunganmu,"suruh Eunhyuk pada Kibum yang hanya dijawab anggukan pelan dari Kibum. Dengan secepat kilat Eunhyuk kini sudah berada di dalam kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang berebutan barang-barang yang sudah di diskon hampir 75% tersebut. sementara Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum senang melihat kelakuan menggemaskan Eunhyuk yang sedang berdesak-desakan dengan para pengunjung yang lainnya.

Dengan seksama Kibum dengan senantisa memperhatikan tingkah Eunhyuk yang sedang berebut belanjaan dengan orang-orang, tak jarang ia melihat aksi jambak-menjambak yang terjadi diantara Eunhyuk dan orang-orang tersebut yang membuat Kibum tak tega juga melihatnya. Karena terlalu asiknya memperhatikan orang lain, Kibum tidak sadar bahwa orang-orang kini sedang menuju ke arahnya, lebih tapatnya sebuah stant baju dengan diskon hampir 50% yang ada di belakangnya. Seketika Kibum menjadi panik saat orang-orang itu berbondong-bondong menuju ke arahnya. Ia ingin sekali menghindar, tapi semua itu sudah terlambat dan kini ia harus terjebak diantara orang-orang yang sedang berebut baju-baju yang sudah di diskon dengan harga miring tersebut.

"Sesak..."ucap Kibum sedikit berteriak, tapi sama sekali tidak mendapatkan perhatian dari orang-orang yang tengah asik memilih baju-baju itu. dengan sekuat tenaga ia melindungi perutnya dari sikutan-sikutan orang-orang yang ada disitu hingga akhirnya sebuah dorongan pada tubuhnya hapir saja membuatnya jatuh kalau saja tidak ada sebuah tangan yang sudah menariknya ke dalam pelukannya dan melindungi tubuh Kibum untuk keluar dari kerumunan tersebut.

"Hahhh..."helaan nafas panjang dapat kita dengar dari mulut Kibum yang akhirnya selamat dari orang-orang yang berebut barang diskon tersebut.

Author pov end*

.

.

.

_**Lanjutannya ada di wordpress silahkan melanjutkan bacanya disana. **_

**Anyeonghaseo my readers ^^**

**Huwaaaaaaaaaa...akhirnya bisa update juga nih FF setelah sekian lama jamuran hehe**

**Mianhae buat kalian menunggu sangat lama. Entah kenapa kemarin-kemarin ide untuk melanjutkan FF ini menguap begitu aja. Hah tapi akhirnya bisa selesei juga chap 10. **

**Mungkin My Ex Wife ini akan segera tamat di chap depan atao chap 12. Jadi tunggu aja ne ^^**

**And jeongmal gomawo untuk semua readers yang udah nyuport akuh seperti**

**iruma-chan : Rickha-chan ; bumhanyuk ; shippochan ; iruma-chan ; kimshippo ; mrs. Kim ; RistaMbum ; choikyuhae ; cho97 ; fireworks ; chagi saraghae; wonniebummie ; NaMinra ; cloudyeye ; zakurafrezee ; snowysmiles ; shofiy Nurlatief ; ****Nina317Elf****: ****meyy-chaan**

**silahkan dapetin passwordnya di**

**fb : nurul c'sdam (lewat pesan aja) atao **

**twitter: at nuyuul_troukerz**

**wordpress: www . choihyewon22 . wordpress . com (hilangkan spasinya)**

**ato bisa jugalihat profilku kalo mau lengkapnya ^^**

**gomawo my readers ^^**

**The big thanks to :**

**Yemilie : little fishy8694 : **magnae91** :loversiwon: bumhanyuk : Cyndythoink : cho97 : rickha-chan :****meyy-chaan****: choikyuhae : NaMinra : Love Sibumppa : iruma-chan : **iNaLeeFishy** :** **Nina317Elf****: **babykyu** :** **Kang hyun yoo** **: bumhanyuk : wonniebummie : RistaMbum : Shippochan : snowysmiles : fireworks : evilkyung : kimshippo : mrs. Kim : kim yeosoo: aniimin** ** : ****KyuLov**** : jung eunhee: shofiy Nurlatief : beakren : and any guest( mohon sebutkan nama kalian ne^^)**


End file.
